NIGHTS Awaking from Dreams Saga
by sonicxjones
Summary: Nights is missing..and Wizemen is about to pull of one of his biggest plans yet. The dreamers have to hurry to find their missing friend. (Sequel Story Up)
1. Chapter 1: It begins

NIGHTS Awaking from Dreams Saga  
Chapter 1 - It begins

NIGHTS could feel it...the darkness...filling the land of Nightopia...Nightopains scarce...Nightmarens attacking more frequently...

He could even feel it seeping into him...like a poison that just would not go away...the dream world slowly was losing it lust and color...

He was at the dream gate..waiting every night..waiting at the edge of it hanging above the seemingly endless dark ocean

.He was waiting for some of the visitors he befriended over the years...Will...Helen...Claris...and Elliot

It seems even with their Red ideya of courage they've been unable to come to the night dimension...and there hasn't been any others for a while... NIGHTS leaned back in the air resting his jester hat against his arms...of course he was worried but he wasn't sure what to do...

"Why hello NIGHTS- who isn't it a quiet one" an old owl wear a purple and mahogany jacket greeted fluttering over to NIGHTS then landing on top of a rock then he asked "What are you doing out?, you know it not very well safe out here"

NIGHTS sighs dipping his head down "Yeah I know owl, but I got to keep trying Will or Helen, maybe even Claris or Elliot will come"

"But sadly visitors have not been coming" owl said sadly himself, the fact they both knew

"Yeah Owl I got to try, I hate just sitting here but it's something right?" his head still down goes and look up at the sky

They sat there for a while, just staring at the fade black mingled with a hint of deep blue and also tickled with faint glittering lights of stars.

"Why NIGHTS there you are" a venomous-sweet voice coons from behind them

Both NIGHTS and owl jerks around, NIGHTS knowing who's voice it belonged to already, whips around into a fighting stance "Reala" he snapped "What are you doing here" and demanded at the red nightmaren jester. Reala sneers at his twin "Really NIGHTS is that anyway to treat me after all we been though" he asked pretending it be hurt about NIGHTS's harsh reaction to him

"Really?" NIGHTS laughs sarcastically "What we been though let's see" starts counting on his fingers "You imprison me...multiple time, attacked me...multiple time...you warped Helen and threaten Will, should I go on?" he grins as Reala sneers at him "Fine NIGHTS if that how you want to act, if you cooperated I would've brought you back to wizemen in one piece...but now..." he dragged on and suddenly lashes forward at NIGHTS claw like nails extended before him.

NIGHTS leaps into the air placing his hands on reala shoulders thrusts him into the ground, then shooting off in the air as fast as he could. Reala spits out a mouth full of dirt and looks up at the fleeing NIGHTS. He quickly get up and then leaps up into the air flys pursuit.

But NIGHTS kept ahead of him, he was still a ways off and Reala was gaining no ground.

The race ensured, with no ground giving or no ground gained. Reala tried all that he could to get to NIGHTS. He throw blast of red sparks at NIGHTS to stop him , but he dodged each one...

"NIGHTS why must you flee?" he asked mindlessly "Because" he yelled back "I'm not going back and your not making me" "Really NIGHTS you think you can escape this forever you've felt the darkness seeping in ever thing and when you been exposed long enough. I'm betting it won't take long at all till your weak and-ack!" he was unable to finish the comment NIGHTS had turned and shot back around, then rammed right into him. Each take a flying leap back wards, their eyes focus on each other, not blink and giving the other satisfaction.

Suddenly they charge at each other again, clashing at break neck speeds with a loud crash. A crash like thunder that was heard for miles around, emitting again and again as the figures of purple and red come together like lighting to a tree.

Then it started to rain...Both Reala and NIGHTS stop to look at the dark ominous clouds above. Reala looks back down and sneers at NIGHTS "Hey NIGHTS" he said obliviously tired for the unyielding battle "Maybe the clouds are telling you to surrender?" he halfheartedly suggested knowing the answer, and joking on NIGHTS simpleness.

NIGHTS glares at him, he was holding on arm with the other which seemed to have been injured in one charge "You really think" he pants knowing that reala wouldn't admit it "I would go when you are tired as me? You can't fool me Reala"

Reala scowls at the purple jester with hatred in his eyes "Even if I am NIGHTS, you are still weaker, your pathetic and it's beyond me how you manged to defeat Wizemen time and again"

NIGHTS snaps back "It's cause I'm not a lap dog that follows order like you" Reala finches , NIGHTS ignores it and continues his small rant "You think terrorize Nightopians and then stealing Ideya from Dreamers is a life? Your the weak one preying on innocent people, your spineless and cruel! I thinkI your/I pathetic!" Reala clenches his fist "Keep your mouth shut NIGHTS about what you don't understand"

"Oh I understand all right Reala" NIGHTS answers back" I am not know everything but I understand you'll never change, like I said it's pathetic how stupid you are to see how good it feels to have someone count on you, not cower in fear and never look you in the eye"!

Reala raises his voice, yelling back at NIGHTS he had enough of this pipsqueak this nobody, this traitor, no more. He wasn't going to stand by and let him talk about him this way, not anymore. "Oh yeah, let's see how strong you are when I do this!" Then he suddenly sends a red bolt of energy flying towards NIGHTS, it strikes him in the side.

Causing him to fall towards the dark ocean. But wait he wasn't pulling up! "Bye Reala..." he coughs out before striking the water

But was this drowning? It didn't feel like it, no it was more like floating...when NIGHTS struck the water, he could hear Reala curse in rage and it was like everything just stopped. He manages to open his eyes, there was nothing just blackness all around.

Wait was that ...a light? NIGHTS tries to move his feet..? But his legs wouldn't move..not matter how much he tried to move. He turns his head... wait? The light was coming closer!  
NIGHTS struggles more, why couldn't he move? He had to the light! the light, now there was this sound a loud blaring noise. NIGHTS couldn't bear to look, jerking his head around, he snaps his eyes shut.

-  
But someone else was opening theirs... four to be exactly. Two boys and two girls, four dreamers, in thier own beds in their own homes. Maybe even own countries?

Each jerk up out of their beds and one name escapes their lips

"...NIGHTS..."

End of Chapter 1 - It begins

*Want do you think?

*I might keep going with this, if anyone like this^^

Here's to all of NIGHTS fans^^:iconnightsplz:

NIGHTS Awaking from Dreams Saga is a continuation of NIGHTS into the dreams and NIGHTS journey of dreams

Both belong to SEGA :iconsegaplz:


	2. Chapter 2: Waking World

NIGHTS Awaking from Dreams Saga  
Chapter Two - Waking World

Will was late for school again, he missed his alarm clock. Now he was running to his school, his pants fluttering at high speeds though the wind while his shoes fell against the pavement .

Fit from playing soccer all the time he zooms over lawns and sidewalks, turns around a corner. There was his (middle/high?)school in sight, leaping up the stairs, throwing open the door, dashing across the halls.

He then skids down another hall and turns a corner. When he get to his room number 105, he stops and tip toes in the there, the teacher's back facing the class. He goes and slips into his seat quietly and puts his back pack on the ground next to him.

"Well I see your here now William" the teacher says not turning away from the white board, and all the students snickers. But then the teacher silence them with a glare, and they pick up their pencils and get back to work.

After a few minutes the teacher walks over to Will and sits down on a desk "Will is there anything wrong, that you keep arriving at school late?" giving a concerned look but still keeping one eye one the rest of the class..He paused considering what to say, then he shakes his head "No mama, I just over slept"

She accepts it with a "Well please try to fix that" and gets off of the desk she was sitting on and go to check on the others students.

Later at lunch, will sat down at a empty table, his soccer buddies had called him to sit down. But today he just need to think and he sat at a different corner of the cafeteria.

"Hey Will" a sweet voice bids him hello. Will looks up and smiles "Oh hi Helen" he greets back scooting over for Helen to sit. "So ..." he started to ask Helen. But Helen calls out "Come on you coming?" Will turns to look, balancing a tray and a large text book or two came a light, light brown haired kid, Wearing a fade gray and blue jacket, gray shit, Blue jeans and a big smile. Also as well as blue eyes.

He leans over letting his tray slide on to the table then followed by placing his books on the seat next to him and finally sitting down himself "Thanks Helen" he he looks at Will "Is this Will who you were talking about?" he asked Helen with a smile. She nods "Yep Will this is August, August, Will" she picks up her fork and starts to eat, Will keeps looking at August "Um why's he here?" he asked in confusion and a bit of irritation

Helen gives him a look "Because" she said sarcastically "He's new here and with me part of the Link Crew it's my job to escort new students to the school" she stated matter-of-factly

Will rubs his head then looks at August "Well it's nice to meet you, sorry that I snapped" August smiles "Hey that not a problem" he said. And Helen smiles "That's better if you boys didn't get along you'd have to deal with me" They both look at her, Will it wouldn't surprise him, August wasn't sure if she was kidding or not.

Helen looks up and snickers at their funny expressions on their faces "Oh don't worry I wouldn't do anything, the looks on your face it's hilarious" The boys relax, accepting her answer and get back to eating their lunch.

After which Helen takes Her's and August's tray. August looks at Will and asked a question he'd been pondering "How did you meet a girl like that?" Will ponders how to say that with out saying to much "hehe" he starts "Well the way you meet anyone, walk right up and say hello" August chuckles back "Well it would be nice if that worked every time" Will laughs too, that was pretty funny "So" he asked August "Helen said you are new here, do you like sports maybe soccer?" he added the last bit hopefully

August ponders for a second "Yeah I like soccer you play?" he asked back in repose to Will's question. "It's my absolute favorite sport of all, I even won are local championship a few mouths ago" "Wow that's great" he stated excitedly and looked just as excited as he sounded "What about basketball?"

Will frowns slightly "Well it's fun, but I'm not very good at it" August then grins "Well there's no time like the present" then he grabs will's selves and starts to drag him outside. Helen walks up as they head out, she doesn't ask what was going on, just smiles and follows right after them.

-  
Outside

There were kids racing enjoying the little bit of guaranteed freedom they have each school day. August leads Will over the the basket ball court, grabs a ball from the ball box to his left. "Ok first thing you need to think about is that basketball is easy like playing soccer with your hands" he lectured, and balancing the ball one one finger then transferring it to his other hands as he talked.

Will looked in awe as August showed off some moves. He does the finger trick a few times, tossing it into the air, balancing on his head and rolling it on his shoulders "See" he informed Will "Just imagine your arms as your feet and the basket ball as the soccer ball then there you go" he suddenly tosses it at Will, barely catching it then try's to dribble imaging as August said

"I'm getting it" he laughed "I'm getting it" he dribbles happily getting into a rhythm and a nice pace, he starts running challenging August to a quick round. August accepts it with out word or motion and goes in front of the the basket waving his hands in the air.

Will severs left then right dribbling as he went "Here I go!" he goes to shoot the ball which flies over August's outstretched hands. But before it can land inside the waiting net, a pair of hands reaches and snatches the ball right out of the air.

Both Will and August turns to the middle aged man with faded blue hair "Ok kids time to head inside" and spins the ball on his fingers "Ok Mister(?)" Will said to him as he and August headed back inside like they were told.

The man places a hand on August's shoulder before he went though the doors back in to the cafeteria "Those were some really good moves kid,maybe you should try out for the team" he told August who in turn rubbing his head in embarrassment "oh-um thanks you, I just moved here and didn't expect something like this" the bell rings and August rushes inside and mister(?) calls out "At least think about it" August yells back to him though the wave of students entering the building "Yea I promise"

Mister (?) shakes he's head with a oddly content or just some sort of good mood, if any one has a dictionary "Oh man and I thought NIGHTS had a short attention span" before heading inside himself

End of Chapter Two - Waking World

Or is it?

In The Land of Nightmare...

"Why do we need NIGHTS, anyway? Master" Reala asked bowing down on one knee a large figure draped in a deep blue robe, floating around him were 6 giant hands what was shocking that each one had a eyeball in the center of it's palm.

Reala continues his questions "And why did we have to retreat the soldiers sir? Wouldn't be easier with out NIGHTS? The nightopians are totally defenseless" then he is about to ask something thing else when the figure has quite enough "Silence Reala, we withdrawn because we need NIGHTS, he is a vital part of my plan and with out him it can not be completed do not question my actions"

Reala bows lower "Forgive me Master Wizemen, NIGHTS fled into the dark ocean and he is gone forever-" he explains but then is cutoff off by Wizeman's laughter "Why Reala is benefits us even more"

"Why is that master" Reala asked questioningly looking up at him. Now it's Wizemen's turn to explain to his confused general "You heard of the stories of the dark ocean have you not?" Reala nods "They say if a dreamers fall into it..." "Quiet" Wizemen cuts him off again, Reala shut up admittedly "That one is true only for dreamers themselves but for beings from Nightopia or Nightmare when they pass though, they are sent to the waking world" Reala's eyes widen in shock "But why have we not gone though it ourselves and take over the walking world as you have planned?" looking at Wizemen in anticipation of the answer. "Cause Reala my dear lost nightmare when we any of our kind fall though they-"

End of Chapter Two - Waking World

*Ha ha thought I was going to spill the beans- well tough bananas  
*Your just going to have to wait like all the rest  
*Want do you think?  
*I might keep going with this, if anyone like this^^

Here's to all of NIGHTS fans^^

NIGHTS Awaking from Dreams Saga is a continuation of NIGHTS into the dreams and NIGHTS journey of dreams  
Both belong to SEGA :iconsegaplz:


	3. Chapter 3: Nightopia Night

NIGHTS Awaking from Dreams Saga  
Chapter Three- Nightopia Night 1

Introduction

Will told Helen about having the dream again dream after school on the walk home.

They both agreed to meet up together in nightopia as soon as they could.

They would also go find Owl to, see what he says.

As soon as each could at home they rushed upstairs and into to bed. The close their eyes, take a deep breathe and relaxing.

When each opened their eyes, were in nightopia.

-

Will appears at the dream gate and quickly runs to the fountain where Helen was already at with owl. He calls out in greeting "Helen, Owl there you guys are" then skids to a stop "Sorry I took so long, has to help out with the dishes" Owl hoots "Well it's certainly nice to see both of, sadly it's been a while since a visitor, any visitors have come though here" Helen and Will look at him "Really?" Owl nods "Yes, during the time since your last visit. The Nightmarens had been laying a siege on Nightopia, it was so bad dear visitors. That as I said before dreamers just stopped coming." Will looks at him shock "That's just terrible"

Ow hoots again in agreement "I know and what's worst is NIGHTS has disappear, vanished " Will and Helen both look at each other then Will looks back at Owl "Yea we know that why we came here" Owl looks at the two "I'm afraid you a little too late visitors NIGHTS has disappeared too long ago"

"What!" Will exclaimed "I just saw what happened in a dream just last night"?

"The incident occurred several weeks ago" Owl stated and Will asked "Then why am I dreaming about it now?"

Owl shakes his head unsure himself "I don't know maybe a relapse echoing the memory across reality or some else might have been dreaming it and you just happen to have witness it"

"But why would someone else be dreaming it in the first place?" Helen stated confused "I am not quite sure mademoiselle but for certain I know this is, NIGHTS disappearance has to do something with the nightmarens retreating" "They just left?" the two dreamers ask

Owl nods

"Nightopia has been recovering since then but NIGHTS has still not returned" he dipped his head down then back up at the dreamers "I fear NIGHTS may have of fell into the dark ocean"

Helen and Will gasp at the same time, Will was shocked the Owl came to the same conclusion even before being told about the dream "But Owl you really can't think, you know what's to dreamers like us if-" Owl interrupts "Yes that is true for visitors but for beings from the this dimension, if they fall into it's dark depths, well we never know, They just never return" a small sigh "They only one who would have some idea what might happen is Wizemen himself" "And we just can't go and ask him" Will injected

"That was the direction but let's hope that's not the case" He explained "In the moment of the incident or the dream in your case occurred. Reala and NIGHTS did head towards the largest section of the cursed ocean, Reala did fly a bit later after a storm had whipped up he did look pretty bad" Helen's chest puffed "At least where ever NIGHTS is" not wanting to admits the worst to herself "He gave Reala one he wont be forgetting for a while" Will nods in agreement

"There is something I must tell you visitors" Owl said bit of a guilt look on his face, mind not much "What's that they both ask?"

"I have refrained from tell others this, well I, in the manner you and the other party in hand" "Get on with it owl" They say in time to each other again

"Ok listen closely" he whispered leaning in for them to have to say well "You understand you are nowt the only ones who come to Nightopia right?" They nod "You are not the only ones who assisted NIGHTS is defeating the nightmarens and Wizemen either" "Wow really?, I never really thought about it" Will spoke ""Well of course visitors, many have come though the dream gate but few had such exciting adventures as you had. Or remember the events afterwords at all"

Helen "You think they might be able to help?" Owl nods and continues "Yes mademoiselle I'll see if I can get them to meet us here though it may be hard" "How so?" Will asked

"The dreamers in question have not visited nightopia for many years, but do not worry about it"

Will and Helen start to fade "I shall see you two soon I hope"

The both bid him farewell

Chapter Three- Nightopia Night 1  
*Want do you think?  
*I might keep going with this, if anyone like this^^

Here's to all of NIGHTS fans^^

NIGHTS Awaking from Dreams Saga is a continuation of NIGHTS into the dreams and NIGHTS journey of dreams  
Both belong to SEGA :iconsegaplz:


	4. Chapter 4: Waking World Day 2

NIGHTS Awaking from Dreams Saga  
Chapter Four- Waking World Day 2

"Today students we're going to work on math then I have a special treat for you" The teacher explained

The students wiggle in their seats eager to find out their surprise, but do their history work. The air still filled with eagerness.

Will whispers to Helen and August "What do you think it is?

"Don't know" they both shrugged August was about to suggest, when the teacher interrupts "Great job students, I have a announcement, we are having a field trip" The kids sheer "Yah!" "Whoho!" then silenced with a glare

The teacher clears her throat "Ok that you all have calmed down , we have a field trip but the school broad wants you to pick where to go, a little bonus treat"

She picks up some ballots of the desk "I want everyone to write down where they like to go and will vote on the best one" Then she adds "Good Luck"

Handing them each student, they scribble down idea and thoughts eagerly, breaking pencils, having to sharpen them or losing pens

~Five minutes later~

"Ok students" calling for attention taking a hat "Place your choices in here" walking around the classroom. Then walks back to her desk pulling each slip of paper out "Ok our choices are

*Water Park " Writes it on the board

"Um *Movies" puts it down

"A *Music Concert " writes it "I know that was you Helen" who blushes in response

"Oh" here's a interesting one" she said in mild surprise, and the students perk their ears

She write on the board ~Amusement park/carnival~ and turns to the class "This is a wonderful Idea who's idea was it?" and August raises his hand "It was mine"

"Well August good Idea" and rattles off more from the hat so soon the list includes:

*Water Park  
*Movies  
*Music Concert  
*Amusement park/carnival  
*A Museum (earned some groans there)  
*The Mall? (huh?)(Some cheers from the girls)  
*Disney World(Little out of the way)  
*Camping

Then more of the outrageous ones were:

*The Moon  
*Pluto  
*Italy  
*Inside the White house  
or  
*Buckingham palace  
*Alternate realty?

The teacher frowns a bit at this "Students we need to be reasonable" and crosses out some of them "Ok" addressing the kids again "We are going to vote on the best and realistic choices on the board"

"Now it's time to vote , first who's feeling up to a Water Park or the Movies?" A few students raise their hands and she tallies those on the board "Ok a Concert?" Helen raises her hand enthusiastically waving it back and forth "Yes yes Helen we know" and tallies her vote down. Helen sadly it looked like she was the only one. She puts her hand down a bit disappointed, but understanding anyway.

"Ok how about a Amusement park or a carnival?" the teacher. The shot their arms up, even those who had voted already and weren't supposed to vote a second time did.

"It seems.." The teacher said with a smile "That we have a winner" and circles the August's suggestions with enthusiasm "Ok students with in a few days time, we shall head to a wonderful carnival, you will all receive permission slips as soon as the date is set. You are dismissed for lunch" she informed the students

"Man that was great" Will exclaimed cheerfully with a friendly slug to August's arm. "Thanks" He responded shyly, twirling his fingers though his hair absentmindedly. They were already in the lunch line, balancing the trays on their arms. Loaded with for Will: The special of the day- Baked Chicken with mash potatoes and gravy, a carton of milk and sweet fresh baked apple pie (Sounds good?), August on the other hand had a lemony butter angel hair pasta dish with seasoned chicken on the side along with pears and a carton of chocolate milk. both tray looking exceptionally good making both boys mouth water, luckily both were closed as they would of started letting the drool flow out if it had been.

They dive in as soon as the sit down and hasty place their backpacks down to each of their lefts. Will stirs the gravy in to his potatoes while August turns his fork wrapping as much noodles as that poor fork could handle without slipping off. Both taking same breaks for breathes off air or a swing of milk to clear their throats, allowing them to eat more food. Soon they exhausted their tray's supply of food except for their desert which they happily scarfed down.

"You boys are disgusting you know that" Helen exclaimed a bit disgusted herself. Both of them look at her still chewing "Yep that's what we do" barley conceling snorts of amusement and their food in their mouths.

"Now if you excuse me Will, I'll be heading of to history and august meet me right by the cafeteria entrance and I will show where the music room is" august nods "Then it's math right after that right?" "Yes it is" she agreed "Now I'm off, I'll see you boys later" then was gone with a swish of a pony tail.

"So..." Will went to ask august "Ready to get to gym? Mr.(?) really seemed to take a liken to you maybe you have a chance to make a team" august grins "That's what he said to" finishes off his milk which surprisingly still had some in it and tosses right into the garbage. He dust his hands off "Ok let's go"

End of Chapter Four- Waking World Day 2  
*Want do you think?  
*I might keep going with this, if anyone like this^^  
*Where would you go on a field trip if you could go anywhere?  
*Aw Boys you'd think they were starving

Here's to all of NIGHTS fans^^ :iconnightsplz:

NIGHTS Awaking from Dreams Saga is a continuation of NIGHTS into the dreams and NIGHTS journey of dreams  
Both belong to SEGA :iconsegaplz: 


	5. Chapter 5: School

Back look on Chapter 4

i"So..." Will went to ask august "Ready to get to gym? Mr.(?) really seemed to take a liken to you maybe you have a chance to make a team" august grins "That's what he said too" finishes off his milk which surprisingly still had some in it and tosses right into the garbage. He dust his hands off "Ok let's go"/i

Gym class..

Together Will and August ran side by side, panting as they ran laps around the gym. It wasn't exactly the biggest gymnasium ever but well enough that the laps felt like they took forever to complete. Both were trying to show off and look good. (Episaically) in front of those girls. puffing out their chest, acting like they both do running like this for breakfast. But both were actual tired, August seems to be more worse out of the two.

The Sneakers squeak on the waxed wood floor sporting the schools colors of purple and white. The mascot, the Fighting Ravens painted along the longer walls in deep purple, on one of the adjacent wall a score bored for various indoor sports. The wall opposite to it covered with a record bored, achievements over the span just reaching over a decade with the oldest record being set over 12 years ago. next to it was a large plain white bored with the school's song : O' Ye Fighting Ravens.

~And to mess with you readers - I shall type out the whole song~

O' Ye Fighting Ravens  
Save the day  
Even with you back back back against the wall  
Fight fight fight for your fame

O' Ye Fighting Ravens  
Even with you back back back against the wall  
Save the day

All around the school  
North, South, Eat and West  
Fight for your fame

Fight fight fight!

~Now repeat if you wish`~And enjoy O' Ye Fighting Ravens~

~Anyway Back to the story at hand~

Around the gym the two boys run, finally after a good 10 minutes of straight running they're able to stop and rest. Both take generous turn at the fountain near the boy's locker, slightly desperate to replenish the loss of water from the strenuous exercise.

They next check out the sigh up board for this years try-outs and etera/ etc

"What do you think Will should I?" August asked him, looking with his blue eyes at the basketball try out sheet, only a few spots were left.

"At least girls have musical talent to rely on" Helen interjected before Will could answer, she herself had just finished her laps. And was all sweaty, hair pulled up in it's usual ponytail. sneakers, gym shorts and a t-shirt

"Aw" both boys said at the same time "Look who's done finally" and both teased. "Oh cork it you too" brushing her hair out of her eyes that manged to free themselves from the pony tail "I saw what you where trying to do" she teased accusingly

Giving innocent face "Us? Were we doing something wrong?" barely surpassing snickers . Which causes Helen to smile "Oh yes I saw you trying to show off to us 'd think we wouldn't notice?"  
"Actually" Will interjected "We were hoping you did" that earned a playful push from her "Sometimes your too much, and to make it worse there's two of you"

They smiles both thinking it as a compliment , Helen just snickers "So what are you you guys thinking about signing up for" "You know me" Will said back with a smile "Soccer of course"

"I'm thinking of trying out for basketball" august pondered out loud looking at the sign-up "The gym teacher (for now) already recommended it to me"

"Then you should do it" she pushed "If says that to someone he means it, you have to have a lot talent to get his attention"

"Aw" august twirls a strand of his hair, checks slightly flustered "I'm not that good"

"Yea you'd have to be" Will added scribbling his name down under the soccer list even though he knew he was on the team already "Even if you not, all you have to do is practice" Helen motions to her self "I have to every day with my violin, and Will has to with soccer August" she places her name under the talent show roster "Don't worry about it the main thing is that you have fun and it's something you love to do"

August smiles "I guess your right" shrugging and puts his name down for basketball

She smiles "We should pack up, it's about 5 minutes till the bell rings" "Oh yea"

End of Chapter 5  
*Want do you think?  
*I might keep going with this, if anyone like this^^  
*Purple and White is my school's actual colors  
*Any one know Elliot's last name  
*Sorry this one is a bit short, not much in this scene

Here's to all of NIGHTS fans^^ :iconnightsplz:

NIGHTS Awaking from Dreams Saga is a continuation of NIGHTS into the dreams and NIGHTS journey of dreams  
Both belong to SEGA :iconsegaplz:


	6. Chapter 6: Waking World Day 2 part 3

NIGHTS Awaking from Dreams Saga-Chapter 6- Waking World Day 2 part 3

Waking World

After School

One Week Later

"Welcome" called out for all the kids to hear. It the day of the basketball try-outs and the couch grinned looking at all the possible new recruits. A good chunk of them shaking were they stood. Some looked too confident for their own good, he grins - oh this was going to be good.

Frist he has each one run around the gym for a few lap, yelling to them that this would the average amount of running the would have to do for a game. The kids who were the most out of shape quickly fell behind (Note*Get some exercise - hour a day)

The one who have enough exercise or just are naturally good runners easily keep together in a group. But even them all slump down on the bench when the teacher said that was enough laps, that he got a good enough picture. "Ok everyone take 5, I'll get the basketballs be right back" and with that walk out to the storage room

The boys plop down on the gym floor, sweat in varying degrees damping the uniforms and shorts. Nothing is said for serval second, their too busy panting for air replenishing it's depleted supply

"So ~gasp~ anyone think they have a chance yet?" one curly blond manged to gasp out though puffs

Most shake their heads, others just keeps panting to tired to answer

"Well I think I do" August spurts out making the other boys look at him. He hardly looked tired at all, brown hair only just sweaty and his breathing just a bit deeper. Personally he thought he felt great, maybe go run a marathon or something, that how full of energy he felt. Most likely from the excitement of trying out for the team and the teacher recommending you as well, that helps.

"Yea well good luck to you then" a short red haired boy spoke up, wiping his old faded blue glasses clean. August smiles he's glad he was able to make plenty of friends since he came here.

The one curly blond was Moe, The red head was Mark.

After that he went though naming the other boys, George with his dark ebony hair from Wyoming in America often confusing us with a sport called baseball. He'd often try to tell us the rules and teams but we didn't understand why anyone would hit a ball with a stick and run in a circle.

John from Manchester who want to be a huge cricket player some day, lots of fans piratically girls, stadiums fill just to see him.

"If on friendship and teamwork alone I'd think we'd make the team" august thought then was just about to name another kid

"Ok let's get this party stated" chuckled we he came back in, dragging behind him a large cart filled with basketball of all kind of wear and tear. The boys hop back to their feet full of energy again even though they were exhausted seconds before. The teacher chuckles a bit, these kids had spunk he'll admit. "Everyone to a basket, we're going to see how many three throw you can make" tosses a ball to each kid "On my whistle, thirty seconds" as each kid stands on the tapped line

"Go!" and he blows hard on the whistle

*Thanks to ~~ who told me Elliot's last name

End of Chapter 6  
*Want do you think?  
*I might keep going with this, if anyone like this^^  
*Sorry this one is a bit short, not much in this scene  
*Truth be told I actual am A huge baseball fan- Go Chicago Cubs!

Here's to all of NIGHTS fans^^ :iconnightsplz:

NIGHTS Awaking from Dreams Saga is a continuation of NIGHTS into the dreams and NIGHTS journey of dreams  
Both belong to SEGA :iconsegaplz:


	7. Chaper 7: Waking World Day 2 part 4

NIGHTS Awaking from Dreams Saga  
Chapter Seven-Waking World Day 2 part 4

After School One Day Later

"I just knew you'd make the team"

They were all slapping each other in the back, there was a need to celebrate.

They host soda in the air, letting foam dribble to the floor

Will was made soccer captain. "About time" Helen thought. August made the team with flying colors and so did the others boys who tried out. While Helen is not only a talent show participate she also was now part of the committee of decoration .

They laughed, sitting in the grassy area next to the soccer field. Enjoying a few sodas of different variates, little chocolate cakes all laid out on a small bench. Some cakes filled with butter-cream filling, some with cherries on top, others had hard coated chocolates resting on top mixed with sprinkles.

A great memory in the making one I'm sure they'll never forget. One they will look back to years from now.

Laughing, cracking jokes, just being outside in the warm spring air. The grass green and healthy, the sky clear with no clouds in sight and Helen's favorite part wild flowers blooming everywhere. Most a bright vibrant shade of red, blazing orange and succulent yellow blowing in a breeze hinted with a multitude of smells and sounds of a the open space. They did live in a area Americans would dub the "Subards" but English probably don't think of it along those lines.

Anyway the three friends were celebrating their achievements, taking the excuse to gorge on a few sweet treats.

"You know you guys can help out with the talent show as well, good for extra credit" Helen sips her soda. Will nibbles a cake "I'll have to think about it " pausing looking at Helen's face "Don't worry for you I'll make time" She relaxes

"I'll be sure to make some time too" August smiled after finishing chewing a chocolate chip cookie from a dozen he brought himself . The smell of them just adding to the armor in the air "I think it would be fun to help, so your playing your violin for the show?" turning to Helen after grabbing another cookie. She nods "That's my plan, I am..." zoning out a bit "Playing a song of friend of ours wrote a long time ago"

"Really?" breaking her out of the trance she had, but before she was able to say anything, there was a honk of a old car turned their heads to the street

"Whoops that's my cue" August leap to his feet, grabbing his food and backpack as he raced down the field "Bye Helen, Bye Will!" he hollered back at them. Then opens the door of the car, tosses in his bag "Hi Maggie" greeting the driver, plopping in the back seat waving to his friends

"Who was that?" Will asked once the car turned the corner. Helen gave a look of annoyance "How stupid of me, he's been here for almost two weeks and I haven't told you" mentally smacking herself on her head "That was August's foster mom"

"Foster?" Will exclaimed surprised, she nods "Both of his parents died in a car crash, he was badly injured but survived by being thrown out the window" "Oh..." He looked down a bit sorry, he had his dad but what did august have?

"He doesn't really remember them" Will looked back up, Helen taps her head "Most of the damage was here, he doesn't remember what his parents looked like or anything like that at all"

"Oh..." looking down again, but looks up right back at her again "Well we'll be there for him"

"Right you are Will..."

~Gym- Earlier~

Mister Edwards yawned, exhausted from the long day. He laid back in his old worn out chair, eyes drooping...

He dips his head, mind weary and just when he dozes off... zzzzz

"You must return to Nightopia!" A yell rings out from the blue.

The force of the shout knocks right out of his chair and crashing to the floor. "_Thanks heavens_ " He thought to himself, " _I'm glad this was free period _"_._ No other teacher or students were here to see that. Picking himself off the floor he felt mighty embarrassed, but confused at the same time. What was that all about Return to Nightopia? He hadn't been there in years, neither had his wife

He looks left and right "Is someone thinking this is a a joke?" acting confident, though he was quiet shaken.

No one popped out say "It was me" and a stupid grin to match

He sighs and reaches for the school's phone, if he should return to the night world there's someone he had to call first...he dials letting the phone ring once or twice

"Hello Miss. Sinclair room 134" a sweet voice comes from the other end, sighs "Well Claris... it's time to go back"

End of Chapter 7  
*Does anyone know who the two teachers are? That's Right Elliot and Claris from the original NIGHTS game!  
*That the way uh huh I like it!  
*Go Chicago Cubs!  
*I'm not sure if English drink soda but I'm making them more like American kids  
*Oh^^ Your going to like the next chapter- Remember give idea or suggestions

Here's to all of NIGHTS fans^^ :iconnightsplz:

NIGHTS Awaking from Dreams Saga is a continuation of NIGHTS into the dreams and NIGHTS journey of dreams  
Both belong to SEGA :iconsegaplz:


	8. Chapter 8: A Nightopain Meeting

"Are they here yet?" Will asked for like the seventh time

"No Will and would you stop that pacing your making me dizzy" Helen groaned "Your even making Owl dizzy too" which Will does stop "But what if they didn't get the message, what if they got attacked?"

"They'll be here Will just relax, ok? It won't make thing faster or better if you go on about worrying"

"The lady is right, the older visitors will be here soon enough. It is harder for them visitors to come back to the night dimension then it would be for the both of you" Owl had told Will before and again several times since they had arrive here

Will sits down on the dry patched grass "Your right, I don't want to jinx anything do I?"

"If you mean turning the it south, then no we do not want to 'jinx' as you say" Owl responded

The dreamer twirls a blade of grass between his fingers "Sure I mean that, I'm just worried that's all"

"Yea we know your worried Will, I'm am too" Helen smiles sweetly "We just need to hold tight for the others till they get -"

"You mean when we get here?' A voice asked from behind them in the plant growth

Both the dreams and Owl stand up, tensing ready to fight if they had too. The ferns rustle and the blood pumps in their ears, a small roar ready to go. Soon two kids, a young boy with blue hair and a young lady come out from the undergrowth. A bit dirty, they brush themselves off and look at the other dreamers. Recognition flashes though the boy's eyes when they land on Will and the lady's when they fall on Helen.

"Helen? Will? What are you two kids doing here?"

Both kids mouths drop "Mrs. Sinclair? "Mr. Edwards? Is that really you?"

"Of course it is, how many people do you know with pink and blue hair?" shot back both of the new arrivals.

Then Helen runs over and hugs her teacher "I'm so glad your hear Mrs. Sinclair, I never knew you knew about this place. It's so wonderful your here." Then the older dreamer hugs back "I quite agree Helen it just thrills me my best student has also been here, tell me everything you've seen, what did you do? Did you meet NIGHTS?"

Up until that last question both Will and Helen had been pretty much smiling ear to ear at the sight of thier favorite teachers. But as soon as it was asked " Did you meet NIGHTS?" Both stop in their tracks and look at each other sadly.

"So you did?" asked Mrs. Sinclair concerned at the sudden change in mood.

"That's the problem" both explain then let Owl take over "A lot has happened since both of you came to Nightopia years ago. Since then both of theses dreamers here" motioning with his head at Will and Helen "Meet NIGHTS and defeated Wizemen and- please let me continue"

Both Teachers were about to exclaim in glee but stopped short as Owl quited them "As I was saying" clearing his throat "Both of theses children have defeated Wizemen many months ago but since then and quite recently NIGHTS has gone missing after racing towards the Dark Ocean while being pursued by Reala"

"Oh No!" Mrs. Sinclair clamped her hands over her mouth "What how...OH NIGHTS" She started to sob. And Mr. Edwards wraps his arms around her "The Dark Ocean...do you have any idea what would of became of NIGHTS?"

Owl sighed sadly "I'm afraid I do not, the effect that the water would have on any dream being is unknown to me. If dreamers fell in there we do know that they would be casted from Nightopia and never able to return."

"Do you think the same thing would happen to NIGHTS?" Questioned Will

"Always possible young dreamer" Owl sighed again "If that is true NIGHTS would likly be somewhere in the Walking World. Possible hurt or captured or...well I do not wish to think about that"

Mrs. Sinclair sniffs wiping her eyes "Then we have to find him somehow, someway. He needs us and I will not give up on him for what he's done for us and all of Nightopia"

"He was there for us now we need to be there for him" Mr. Edwards proclaimed with Helen and Will's smiling approval "Your right we'll find NIGHTS and save him as he would always save us"

Then to ruin the moment...

"That was so sweet, it makes me sick" A sly voice spat from behind full of disgust. They all knew who was the owner of that voice. Instantly Both Will and Mr. Edwards pushed thier girls behind them taking up a defensive stance and glaring at the red jester that had been hiding behind them during the whole conversation.

"My my isn't this a surprise" Cooneing falsely at the two teachers, then Reala sneers "It's little Elliot and Claris back here in nightopia, you should of called I might of had more time to set up a welcome back party"

Mrs. Sinclair come out from behind Mr. Edwards full of anger "What did you do with NIGHTS?!" she demanded pulling her arm away from being pulled back by her husband.

Reala tilts his head at them "Right to the ponit there. But frist how do you think? Do I looked much more frighting and deadlier then before?" his eye flash with amusement and joy. How fun it was to mess with theses dreamers, he almost forgotten. He taps his persona letting his attitude mess with them.

"Don't change the subject!" Mrs. Sinclair barked "You were the last one who seen NIGHTS, your going to tell me what you did to him and your going to tell us right now!"

" Mrs. Sinclair? You ok?" Helen asked gingerly "I'm fine Helen it's just this jerk has messed with me and my husband so long ago and for so long. He is going to tell what happened to NIGHTS or else"

"Oh hoh ho or else? Is that really supposed to frighten me dreamer?" Reala luaghs "Your hardly worth a squeal compared to a Nightmaren such as myself"

"And you suppsoed to scare us?" Will shot back at the crimson nightmare "We've kicked your but before and we can do it again" he puffed out his chest a bit as well trying to act confident and a lot more then he felt. And Reala seemed to be reading his mind when he says this next:

"But Nights isn't here...is he" Reala chuckles in his throat "But you already knew that, didn't you dreamer?" He knew that the child had called a bluff being a master of it himself and called Will out on it.

He leans closer at the dreamer, smiling with glee as the kid flinches at the proximity between them "But there is one thing you do not know and" He let's out a fake sigh "Without that little piece of knowledge, you never find your precious NIGHTS"

"What?! What is it?"

Again Reala luaghs throwing his head back in the air "Like I'd ever tell you, and make it easier to find NIGHTS? Not a chance but how about I tell you this instead, when we do find him- Wizemen and I. You all are going to be in a real world of pain, hmhehe" Then he shoots into the air and flys away before they could do anything luaghing as he went. All five of them look at each other, what could they do? None of them could fly, except Owl and he wasn't nearly fast enough to catch the Nightmaren.

"So what now?"


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting Part 2, Waking World

Each dreamer after Reala departure sat down and talked about what happened. They did not even know where to begin sorting out. What was he talking about? What did he and Wizemen know that would be the key to finding NIGHTS?

That's the question that burned in their minds. It was certain that both had a plan in mind, Reala was cunning and he certainly had put thought into the Dreamers head.

"Well you were right about one thing Owl." Will spoke after serval minutes of silence "Reala and Wizemen know something we don't. And it's clear we won't be able to find NIGHTS unless by some miracle just happen to."

"I almost wish I wasn't." The bird sighed back "That means either we get Reala to tell us what we need to know, or we will have to figure it out ourselves."

"And the chances of either one..."

"Just about impossible..."

And they all let out a collected sigh ..."I wish NIGHTS was here..."

Mrs. Sinclair looks up at the stars "NIGHTS and me once sat in the grass and just looked up the stars" Mr. Edwards, Helen, Will and OWl turn to her "We just were laying there..."

Flash Back...

A younger Claris layed there in the cool green grass along with NIGHTS still sporting his old costume. Both smiled looking up at the night sky..."Say NIGHTS.." Claris spoke up. The jester turns his head "What's up Claris? Is something wrong?"

She sits up "Oh no NIGHTS I just wanted to ask you something" He sits up and then puts his hands behind his head "About what Claris?"

"Do you...do you think, oh never mind it's a silly question" shaking her head. 'No no" NIGHTS pushed "Tell me what you where going to ask" placing a hand on her shoulder he smiles encouragingly. Claris looks up at him and smiles "Well NIGHTS I wanted to know if you'd be our best man and maiden of honor for our wedding"

(NIGHTS is I'll say again genderless, just grammatically correct to say he or she)

NIGHTS blinks "But you'd only ask me that if-" And he let's out a happy squeal when Claris reached in her pocket and pulled out a wedding ring slipping oh her finger. "Oh Claris!" He grabbed her hands and spun her around in the air.

She laughs "Yes Elliot proposed just this morning, and since your the one who brought us together... so what we're doing is holding one wedding in the waking world and one here in Nightopia."

NIGHTS smiles with glee. "I'd Love to Claris! I never been anything like that before- What do I do? What do I wear?" His eyes were light with joy "I'm just so happy for you both! You've grown up so much already."

As Mrs. Sinclair was remembering that happy day, something shifted behind a tree nearby, blue eyes lit with curiosity. But when Mrs. Sinclair saw the figure, it quickly took off and went into the lake, without a splash to be seen from impact.

She lets out a "Ek!" In surprised leaping to her feet. The other dreamer and Owl look around "What's wrong Claris?". "I-I thought I saw something..."

In the real world, under the cover of darkness, the figure comes out of a pond in the park, still no splash, not even a ripple. It floats just above the surface, looking down at its reflection. "Who were they?" The figure looks at the park, then flies high into the sky, disappearing into the night.

"I Think it's about time we head home" calmed his wife "I know it's still late but we need sometime to think to ourselves" Everyone agrees to that, frist biding Owl goodnight.

Dawn comes to the real world, as the figure watches the sunrise from atop the clocktower. "Time for daiurnal creatures to awaken." A grimace slowly appears. "Why did that girl look at me like that? It was as if she recognized me..." A long silence, besides the wind, is the only answer. Finally, the figure shakes its head, and flies down the side if the tower. It flies into a mirror, disappearing in the glass as the sun begins to rise higher.

As time passes Will and Helen meet up to walk to school:

Even with last night's event still in mind Helen is still able to smile "Do you know Will today we're getting the field trip permission slip?" he smacks his head in response "I almost forgot about and August thought it up too"

The figure, now in the night dimension, passes by crystal formations and hears their voices. "Wait..." It floats back over to the crystals, waves a hand in front them. The crystals soon show Will and Helen, as they walk past. All the children see are display windows of stores and shops. "Two of the humans I saw. What were they talking about that seemed so important? Are they plotting something?..." The two soon disappear, leaving the figure in its thoughts.

Both soon arrive at school where August was waiting, he waves to them walking up to them with glee in his eyes. "I'm almost excited as I would be if we were heading there today". "I know mate" Will patted his back "Calm down and let's hurry to class first"

The figure floats aimlessly, thoughts filling its mind. It watches the three children through a piece of broken crystal in its hand, which has the angle of the front windows to the school. It throws the crystal away. "Looks like they won't talk about it unless they are here..." It looks around. "Now I'm lost..."

Later...during gym...

"Hey watch out behind you!" one kid yelled in the middle of a dodge ball game. A very good way to vent all the pent up excitment the kids had.

"Back at you Will!" shouted August "Duck!"

The figure, unknowingly, begins to wander into the realm of Nightmare. It finds a blackened lake soon after. "Thank goodness, I found one." It floats over the surface, waves its hand to reveal the real world in the lake's reflection. "Hmm, it's still daylight. Have to wait out the sun, then, before I go through..."

"Hm...now what do we have here?"

The image on the lake vanishes, as the figure floats in an upright position, "Who's there?"

They turns around and spots a red jester hoving there "You, I haven't seen the likes of you before" "

Nor I you. Except as a reflection...Who are you, Stranger?". The jester chuckles "I am Reala, but what is more on my mind is who you are."

The figure looks at him, blinking his blue eyes, "I call myself Daianala. I am a wanderer." He looks around, "Where are we, Reala?"

Reala motion him closer with a finger "This is the dream world: more spieficly the Relm of Lord Wizemen"

Daianala looks around, " I knew that I was in the dream dimention, but I didn't know it was ruled by a lord. Now I feel like a trespasser... I should probably leave." He turns towards the lake.

"Oh no no, don't be scared off" Reala cooned in his persausive voice "Lord Wizemen wouldn't kick you off and neither will I over such alittle misunderstanding"

Daianala stopped, and turned around,"Well if you say so." He floats in front of Reala," I just remembered something, and I think you will want to hear it... I saw four humans and a bird in a garden-like area last night...I didn't get everything they said, but it seemed that they wanted to get someone and stop you..."

Reala pulls a fake hurt face and dramticly puts a hand on his chest with a sigh "Oh them, they are long time enimes of our wise and genorus lord. A consant thorn in his side and that tratoir" he hissed "Thier planning of finding him before we can and stop thier evil plans"

His flawless fake emotions, along with Daianala's limited knowlegde, work to Reala's advantage. "That's terrible. They must be stopped, Reala."

He pretends to sigh as he turns away "I don't know what we can do, unless we finds this tratior NIGHTS there is no hope"

"What if I search for NIGHTs?" Daianala comes in front of him. "Just tell what he looks like, and I will find him.

Reala looks up with a hint of glee in his eyes "You would do that? you do not know how much this means to the both of us. I would look for him myself but sadly my duties allow little room for much else. " He stands up straight "NIGHTS looks similar to me without this golden persona on his face" tapping it for extra mesure "He is in the coloration of Purple, pink and yellow, but the most important thing ...NIGHTS has a large red share upon his chest"

Daianala listens, then looks at Reala,"Where might he be?"

"The waking world, but you must know this. I'm in trusting you with this secret." And leans to whisper something

Daianala's eyes widen a bit. He rubs his chin,"Hmm, this is going to be harder than I thought, but very well. When night falls, I will go to the real world myself, and search for him. Tell Lord Wiseman that I will not rest until I have found him. And...your secret is safe with me."

Reala pats his shoulder "You do not know how much this means to us, I'm sorry I can't help much more in finding NIGHTS but you have me word that Wizemen and I both give you our deepest thanks"

Daianala crosses his arms,"I will meet you here if I have something to report." He looks down at the lake. Stars begin to form in the greyness in the middle of it. "It is night, and my search begins. Farewell, my friend." He sinks into the reflection, and the water becomes black once again.

Reala waits till Daianala disappers and then slyly grins "Thanks...sucker."


	10. Chapter 10: A Mystery to add

Daianala floats around the town for hours, "It's no use." He sits in midair, thinking. "I might just have to spy on those humans for a while. Maybe they will reveal something to me..." He starts searching again. "It's funny...,"thinking to himself,"...how much Reala and I look alike..." He looks into a dark window, and finds Will asleep in his bed. "Found one." The moon silhouettes Daianala's figure, and casts an eerie shadow across the blankets.

Will doesn't stir from his sleep happily having a rare dream-less sleep. His face calm and content.

"Hmm, looks like he didn't go to the dream dimension. I will have to try the others." He floats on, and by a stroke of luck, finds Helen's bedroom window. "Are you in the other world?"

He leans his hand on the window to get a good look. Sure enough she was, the smile on her face said much.  
Daianala sighs in relief. "Now to see if she knows anything..." He flies through the glass, landing on his feet as he looks around at the dream. "I just have to remember not to let these villains know of my presence...as I always have." He floats again, searching for Helen.

It didn't take long to find her. Daianala first caught the sound of music...a violin sweet and strong as the bow moved across the strings. The sound echoing over the dreamscape.

Daianala follows the soothing melody, spotting her from the shadows of a tree. He stays near the tree, listening to the music. He had always wanted to play one, but he could never play it right. And lessons were out of the question, as he wished not to be seen for fear of horrifying those around him. He shakes those thoughts away, and tries to get back to the mission at hand. "Talk to someone, already..." he mutters.

She plays for a while longer, then stops with a sigh. "I hope you liked that NIGHTS, where ever you are..." She then looks to the stars "I wonder if you can see them too."

Daianala looks at her, conflicted. He then shakes his head. "Pull yourself together, she is playing a trick. That's it. Like the sirens to the sailors..."

She shakes her head. "I better get moving." She then stands up and brushes off her dress. "Mrs. Sinclair is waiting."

Daianala grins, as he floats after her, making sure to stay out of sight.

Helen keeps racing along until she reaches the dream gate, where Claris is waiting. "There you are Helen. It's just us girls tonight."

Daianala hides behind one of the pillars of the gate, watching the two. He sees Claris, "Her again...this should prove interesting..."

Both sit down next to the fountain. Claris smiles a bit "So...um.. how did you meet Will?"

Helen giggles "Hey I was going to ask them same thing about elliot"  
Daianala floats around to the other side of the fountain, watching them through the falling water.

"Well," Helen twirled her hair. "I met Will when I was in Nightopia, I found him lost inside this crystal palace that I was in. It turns out he was sent there by that jerk, Reala, after he used him to bait NIGHTS."

-How dare they say such things about Reala.- thought Daianala -If I didn't have to spy on them, I would have given them what for.- Daianala's claws scratch the stone, making a mark on the spotless fountain.

And Helen smiles "But after I helped him back he got to help me, when I was sent to his dream by Reala." "It's wonderful that both of you got to meet each other and NIGHTS. But how was your first flight after NIGHTS offers his hand asking to be able to take you on a wondrous ride. Did you heart leap as you soared, swooped and dived. Letting that feeling of joy of flight take hold?" Claris asked and faded a bit into a daydream.

Daianala sat in midair, beginning to think that this was a waste of time. The only things that held him there were his promise to his mission, and his curiosity. But those were slowly dwindling.

"So...have you or Will have any luck on finding him?"

Helen sadly shakes her head "It doesn't help we don't even know where to begin."

Daianala shakes his head. "Pointless." He floats up and away. But upon leaving, he almost flies into Owl, who is headed towards the gate to sit on his usual perch. Daianala dodges just before impact, and flies out of sight before Owl can even react.

"There you are ladies" he lands on the rock "I have something to show you"

Both stood up "What? What is it Owl?" but he shakes his head "You must see to understand"

"Alright lead the way"

Daianala is still in his hiding spot, scolding himself for not being more aware.

Both dreamers race after the Owl, soon fading from sight... Daianala, being extra careful, follows them. "Perhaps that old coot of an owl knows something."

Soon not all that far off, they stop giving both girls a chance to get their breath "So Owl ~pant~ what was this you wanted to show us?"

Owl since then landed on a fallen log "You must see for yourself right over there" motioning with his head...Both dreamers gingerly walk in the pointed direction to find... "NIGHTS?!" there in front of the was their friend staring blankly into space, and look harder you'd be able to see right though him.

Daianala takes in the sight, trying to keep himself from freaking out. He looks around, finding no reflecting surface to pass through. But even as he does, he senses that something feels familiar about the figure that they called NiGHTs. He begins to wonder...

Helen then goes to reach for him "What?!" quickly she jerks it back when he hand goes right though him.

Then the part the tugged their hearts a bit when Helen attempted to place her hand on this ghostly NIGHTS blinks _"Helen? Are you there is anyone there?" _now Claris waves her hands in front of him "NIGHTS? We're right here?"

_"Hello can anyone here me? Where am I?_ was all he said over and over

"Owl any clue here?" Helen asks which Owl happily smiles "Yes this means where ever NIGHTS is. He's attempting to come back to Nightopia. But..." turns to glance at him or at least he hope it was "I think something's holding him back, keeping him for returning and I can not begin to understand what or why"

Daianala continues to stare at NiGHTS, wishing that he knew what seemed so familiar about this jester. His blue eyes begin to glow as he scans the figment.

Both lady dreamers look at their friend sadly "Well at least...it means NIGHTS is alive"

Owl nods "Then there's a chance we may find him"  
Daianala finishes his scan, and quickly leaves. But he accidentally makes some tree branches rustle on his way out.

All three of them jump and turn quickly towards the noise. "Hello?"

All they hear is a floating noise as Daianala hides behind a tree. "Shoot..." In front of him is the open glade, and behind him are his foes. Realizing that he is now trapped, Daianala mentally slaps himself for being so clumsy.

"You think it might be Reala or I rather have some Nightopians" Helen asked the others. But Claris shakes her head "I don't think it's Nightopians, maybe Reala but if it was why not attack us?"

"I guess you got a point"

Daianala remains very still. He doesn't dare peek back at them for fear of them seeing him. It takes a few minutes before they decide it wasn't anything, but even then Claris looked longer then Owl and Helen before she turned her attention to them.

Daianala decides to wait it out. "Who knows. those foolish humans might even blab out some info within their useless chit-chat," he whispers to himself.

During that time, to their relief and worry, the "Ghost" NIGHTS seemed to have disappeared.

"I hope he's ok, where ever he is."

"As do I."

"If only I had had a reflecting surface, I could have gotten to him already." Daianala sighs. "Why..."

To Daianala's rotten luck, not much more was said between the dreamers and Owl. They just had nothing to say after seeing NIGHTS...

Daianala growls, and floats back to the forest where he saw Helen play the violin. In his frustration, he claws up a tree. "TWO mishaps in ONE night?! What's wrong with me?!." The tree falls. Daianala calms himself and looks at it. "I guess I better wait until morning." He suddenly hears a noise, and quickly dives into a crystal mass's reflection nearby.

Claris walks past, taking no heed that she even heard anything. But she sees the shredded, fallen tree, which sticks out amongst the beautiful woods like a sore thumb.  
Leaning down sadly, she brushes her hands over the damaged bark. "Like this place needs something like this."

Daianala, watching through the reflection of Helen's window, begins to feel horrible for ruining the tree. But he stops himself from watching further. "Idiot. They are the enemy." He looks back at the window. "But why would she be sad about the tree?" Conflicted, Daianala backs away, shaking his head. "She must know of my presence, and is messing with my head. Reala did say that they do things like that." He growls."That must be it." He glares at the reflection. "The nerve..." Being so close to the window and because of his abilities, his anger cracks the window. He flies off soon after, and waits for sunrise.

**Daianala belongs to Lady Rosetta on DA. lady-rosetta. /art/ Daianala-master-of-reflection- 256830426**


	11. Ch: The Truth Be Known by the Wrong Side

A little over a week passes, and soon, the day of the field trip arrives.

"Ok, ok!" yells the teacher, calling the students to order. "Get in line for your buses in order by your last name, everyone."

Daianala watches from the school window, no closer to finding NIGHTS now than he was a week ago. He had searched around, staying well away from the children. But today was a different story. He had heard the kids talking about this 'field trip', and he was curious as to know what it was. "This mission is going nowhere, so I guess I could take a small breather."

August, Will and Helen each went to their assigned buses, With both boys sitting together in one of them.

"I just can't wait! I'm going on the roller coaster, the scrambler, and get cotton candy, and, and..." August went on and on about what he wanted to do. Will just sat next to him and listened.

Daianala stayed by the reflection of Helen, because August's rambling was starting to annoy him. The glass window next to August cracks, as Daianala shoves it away.

August stopped talking wondering the source of the noise but forgets about it quickly and goes to draw in a notebook when the bus drives off.

Daianala sighs. "At least he shut up." He holds his hands in the position that someone would take when holding a violen, and begins practicing on the invisible instrument, trying to pass the time doing something progressive.

Soon the large bus arrive at a colorful carnival...

"We're here!" Hollered Augst leaping to his feet.

All students file out "Ok" the teacher told them "Each must stay in groups of three, you get lost ask for help from the workers and each of you are going to be giving $15 to spend but that's it"

Daianala stares at the carnival through the bus window's reflection. "What a place." He looks down to see that the kids were getting in their groups. He chuckles. "Sorry, Teach', but I'm bending your rules."

August pulls along the two dreamers Daianala knew. "Come on! Cotton and Candy, first!" He shouts, dragging them inside.

Daianala follows them through every reflective object, finally catching up to them at the candy wagon.

"Ok we'd like three regulars please" August orderd for them.  
"Thank you August that's very nice of you" Helen thanked him.  
Daianala started getting those doubts again, but he shut them into the back of his mind as he watches the cotton candy appear inside the spinner.

The cotton candy man kept his arm spin around and around while the cotton candy grows bigger and bigger.

"How does he do that?" Daianala wonders.

"Here you go," says the man, offering the cotton candy to each of the kids.  
While the man is doing this, Daianala reaches through the reflection and snatches a wad of the candy. He looks at it, and scans it. "What is the point of this stuff?" He turns his hand to let it drop, but the candy sticks to it. "Huh?" He tries to shake it off, which doesn't work. "What the?!"

He shook and shook, but as hard as he tried, that little bit of sugary sweetness just held fast to his hand. Daianala soon gave up, and watched the kids. "Might as well watch them get this stuff on their hands." He chuckles slightly at the thought.

The kids mostly get it on their face as they bite off parts of the Cotton Candy from the stick.

"Ok so where do we go first?" they pondered walking past all the rides.

Daianala blinks watching them eat the candy, then looks at the wad in his hand sadly. "Humans..."

He continues to follow them, starting to wonder why this was such a good idea, when he spots a roller coaster.

"Oh!" August exclaims, "Let's go one that first!" pointing excitedly at the coaster. Helen looks at the sign for the ride. "The Wizard. Well, why not. It will be like flying."

The roller coaster interests Daianala greatly, and he happily follows the children as they get into the line for it. "What an interesting contraption."

"Well it's a good thing we picked this ride first, the line is really short still" Will happily sighed. He Helen and August eagerly waited their turn.

"Next riders! To the front!" announced the operator of the ride. All three hurry up and take their seats.

Soon, the ride starts, whizzing them up and down, loop-de-loops and dives. As they go through one of the tunnels, Will catches the glimpse of a flying figure with bright blue eyes in the tunnel walls, which were polished to shine earlier that morning. Daianala, unaware, was racing the coaster for fun, trying to relax from the stressful mission.

But he didn't have much time to really take in what he saw, as the Roller Coaster zoomed past to pull a few corkscrew turns. But he feel the blur was some how important.

Too soon for them, the ride ends. They get off."Ok, where to now?" They think for a minute, and look around... "Hey! a fun house!"

Daianala looks at the fun house through a reflection on Helen's glass castle. "How original..." he says sarcastically.

All three race quickly inside...

Daianala floats into the castle to keep up with them, peering through the reflections of the crystals and mirrors.

"Hey Helen look at us" Both boys called her, when she looks August and Will are looking at themselves in a wide mirror making it appears as if they were fat and squished.

"Oh you two" She giggles Daianala looks at the three kids through the other side of the mirror, and suddenly widens his eyes, floating back in surprise.

And just what does Daianala see...? Floating next to the kids was..."...NiGHTs..."

He was there right next to Helen and Will, making faces at the mirror along side them "See? eheh" he laughed "Now I look like a squash""

Daianala's eyes begin to glow with rage. In the real world, the children can see them. "They tricked me! They had him with them this whole entire time!" Because of his growing anger, cracks begin to appear at the edges of the mirror in both worlds.

This makes NIGHTs hop back a bit in surpise, "Hey!". Will and Helen just blink at the now cracked mirror. "Well that's unusual...Well, let's go find some other ride."

Before they take a step, they hear glass breaking as Daianala surges through the mirror, grabs who he knows is NiGHTs, and pins him to the wall. "Now I got you! You can't hide now!"

August struggles in Daianala's grip"Ah! Help ! Will, Helen!"

Both kids shot around and quickly went into hero mode, right away both race forward. Helen grabs her friend's arm jerking him out of Daianala's grip while Will rammed into him with his shoulder.

"Leave August alone you!"

Daianala is knocked off balence, but quickly recovers. He bares his metal-clawed hands. "I don't want to have to use these lethally. So give him to me, or I will be forced to do so!" His eyes glow again. " And I'm already miffed enough!"

Will took infront of the others with a defensive stance "Helen you two get out here now, I'll come after you"

She nods "Come on August" pulling him after both race out.

Seeing his target escape, Daianala darts forwards. When Will tries to stop him, he only succeeds in getting knocked back by Daianala's momentum into a mirror, which cracks on impact, while Daianala continues on after Helen and August to the outside.

"Slow down Helen I can't run that fast"

But she had to ignore August's comments, she was too busy looking around for a possible escape route. She didn't understand who or what or why that guy deicded to go after her frined but she did know right now getting away was the only option.

Between two tents, Daianala appears in front of them, his face serious."Going somewhere?"

"Yea" Helen said "Anywhere but here" and bolt backdown the way they came.

Daianala flies past them, getting in their way again. He grabs August's arm. "Resistance is futile."

Meanwhile, a fragment of broken glass had cut an electrical wire in the Funhouse.

Daianala looks into August's eyes...did he see fear?

And then...

Mentally, Daianala shakes off the ever growing conflict in his head."Reala and Lord Wiseman will soon be rid of your evil and trickery."

Smoke began to rise from the Funhouse, as the fabric and wood caught fire from the sparking wire.

"I don't know who your talking about, please let me go" August pleaded.

Soon getting everyone's attention.

Daianala forces him away from Helen. "You're lying! Your humans have done a good job of keeping me from you, but now I can finally bring you to justice, Ni-" A scream interupts him, as a crowd has gathered around the burning Funhouse.

"A kid's still in there?!""Where's the Fire Department?"

Helen blinks "Wait I think it's "Will still in there!"

August tired to free his arm "We have to help!'

Daianala freezes.-What?!- he thinks to himself. -He'll burn alive in there!-

August looks at him "Please help us, I'll go with you." His eyes held alot of things...worry, fear and then... determination.

Daianala looks at him, no expression whatsoever. "And how do I know that you won't run away?" Meanwhile, in the back of his mind, his worry is growing.

"Bring Will back alive and I won't fight. That's all I an saw and give you: my word"  
Daianala looks frustrated, but in a way, he feels that August is telling the truth. He lets August go, and looks at Helen. "Wait here where it's safe." He levitates a bit higher, then shoots like a rocket into the Fun House. The fire starts to become more intense, and people have to get back because of the extreme heat.

Both kids stand there worried as can be...

Meanwhile Will was coughing, his lung hurt and her could barely see..."H-elp ~Cough Cough~"

He sees two glowing blue eyes look at him as a floating figure comes closer. A hand appears in front of him. "Hurry, take my hand!"

He looks up and takes it "Ok ~Cough~"

The surprizingly cold hand tightens around his. Will then feels himself being pulled closer to the figure, and picked up in its metalic arms. He looks up to see that the figure is Daianalla, who is looking around for an exit in the collapsing building.

"Your...helping...?" Will coughs out.

Daianala shifts his eyes towards Will, then back towards the collapsing roof. "That won't hold for much longer." He continues floating around, searching for any escape route that wouldn't endanger Will. He then spots an intact mirror. "That'll have to do...hold on, Will." He sets a hand protectively on Will's head, then races into the mirror, just as the roof collapses.

Outside everyone looking in fear as the fun house falls in on itself.

August hugs Helen "He's fine, he's ok I know it"

Meanwhile, inside Helen's glass palace, Will is set down onto his feet by Daianala. Daianala looks around, avoiding eye contact. "There should be a reflection near the other two somewhere near here. Come."

They search around "Well I'm not sure why you helped me but thank you"

Daianala finally looks at him with a hit of annoyance. "You can quit the charades, now. Soon enough, my mission will be complete, and you will be given the justice you deserve...You humans and that traitor." He averts his gaze. "I only saved you...because..." He shakes his head.

"What are you talking about?" Will raised a eyebrow.

"Stop playing dumb!" Daianala snaps at him, his eyes glowing brightly as he glares at Will. "Reala told me everything!"

"Wait you working with him?" Will blinked "He's evil"

"Stop with the lies! I've had enough of it during the past week, watching you humans!" Daianala's anger begins to show in the now cracked mirrors.

"How do you know we're lying?" Will shot back "Have you even went over and learned more about Reala and Wizemen?"

Daianala shook his head. "ENOUGH!" He grabs Will's arm, and flies through the nearest reflection, which sends them to the front of the amusement park. He then releases Will.

"You know it's worth it too look" Will kept going but stops seeing his frineds run to them "Will your ok!" Helen sweaps him in a hug.

Daianala is about to grab August, when he sees two adults running towards them. Fear gets the better of him, and he flees back into the reflection.

Two Firefighters had rushed over spotting them, both quickly give Will oxygen. Everyone was relived that the kid made it out alive.

"How'd you do it, Kid?" "Give him some room!" "Where are this kid's parents?" "Drink some water, steady now." The comments just kept coming, as the officials took over the situation. A bit later, the teachers in charge of the fieldtrip were notified of the situation, and the amusement park had to temporarily close because of the whole thing.

Quickly August's foster mother Molly drove over to bring them home. "Oh when I heard I just head to race over, I was so worried" she went over and over.

A little while later, Mr. Edwards and Mrs. Sinclair are informed by the school of what happened.

Meanwhile, Daianala is leaning against a tree in Will's forest dreamworld, his mind filled with questions. But the biggest question on his mind scares him. "Which side am I really on? Good...or evil?"

Was that kid right? Should he haved look into things more before rushing off?

But Reala seemed like a good guy, and Daianala hadn't even told him which side Daianala stood on. But those kids...why did they act that way...why did Will try to reason with him? What was his motive?

Then it clicked in Daianala's head. Will had caught him off-guard, the kids had used his honorable traits against him. What if Will had planned this, so that Daianala couldn't capture August? It made sense to Daianala's now confused mind. "No wonder Reala and Lord Wiseman are in such turmoil, those kids know how to play their cards."

Daianala then spots Owl coming. "Time to send those humans a messege. My time in the shadows, for this mission, is nearing its close." He gets behind a tree, waiting for Owl to fly closer.

He was just flying around there wasn't much else he had going on now. And with no NIGHTs to pester him it was rather boring...He let out a sigh "whoo...It has certainly gotten quieter here

Owl suddeny finds himself pinned against the ground by an icy grip, with Daianala's eyes fixed on his. "Cooperate, and you will be unharmed."

Owl's eyes widen in fear and surprise "O-ok, what do you want?" "What do I want? I want you to give those humans, especially Will and Helen, a messege." Daianala leans in for Owl to hear better. " Tell them that their days here are numbered, for Lord Wiseman, Reala, and I do not tolerate traitors and trickery." His face becomes deadly serious. "NiGHTS is ours."

The old bird nods his understanding, once Daianala released him flew off as quickly as his wings could take him.

Daianala watches him go, then flies off towards the lake where he first met Reala.

The glossy water moves along in the wind with the trees and plants..Daianala flies just above the surface, making his own ripples in the glass-like pool of water. He comes to an upright levitating position in the middle of the lake, and looks around.

Nothing else around him, beside the plant life here. It's kind of quiet.

"I guess he is with Lord Wiseman..." Daianala finally says. He then ponders on what he should do. "Very well then." He flies onward, towards the castle of Nightmare. The air becomes cold, and only fills itself with empty silence. The sky gets gradually darker, and the landscape disappears. Eve with all this, Daianala presses on, fading into the darkness.

Soon arriving in a large throne room _"Welcome"_ A voice boomed _"You must be Daianala that Reala has told me about. I am Lord Wizemen"_

Daianala sees 'Lord' Wiseman, as one of the huge hands comes down to look at him. "Your greatness." He bows in respect, then looks at Wiseman. "Forgive my intrusion, Sire, but I have come with news. I found NiGHTs."

_"Great news, now tell me_" The hand floated around and the eye in it's palm glows _"Where is he?_"

Daianala flies to a big piece of glass that was just behind him, and waves his hand over it. Instantly, the reflection on the glass shimmers and warps, revealing a scene from the real world. They seem to be looking through Daianala's memories at a boy who is pinned to a wall, looking at them in fear. "He is called August there, and he lives in the same city as two of those dreamers, Will and Helen. It was a stroke of luck that I even found him." He looks down."But I failed to capture him, due to the fact that Will and Helen have made friends with him and protected him. I apologise for this."

_"Do the dreamers know of this?"_

"I do not know for certain. But as I reflect on how they reacted to my ambush earlier, I am beginning to think that they do not. And August seemed to not recognise your name or Reala's, which might mean that he does not remember." Daianala looks back up.

_"hmmm...This could prove quite useful...Reala!'_ He beckons his general.

Reala flies in quickly sweeping onto his knees into a bow "You summoned me Master Wizemen?"

_"Yes I did, NIGHTS location has been found, you are to find and bring him once the other preparations are complete. Daianala can tell you the rest of the details"_

Reala bows his head lower "Yes Master I understand"

-Master?- Daianala thinks to himself. He puts it in the back of his mind as he sees Reala rise out of his bow. He waves his hand over the glass again, this time returning the reflection to normal.

Both quickly leave the chamber, then Reala spoke to him. "I thank you, you help us in ways we can not thank you enough"

All of the doubts that Will had given Daianala seem folly now. He looks at Reala. "I was just doing what I thought was right, helping a friend...But anyway, what would you like for me to do now?"

"Your quite free to do what you want, but I ask if you will assist me when the time comes to get NIGHTS."

"I will, for I wish to see this mission through. In the meantime, I will continue watching the humans for any new predicaments."

"Ok Daianala." Reala smiles "Good luck or have fun either or" "You too, Reala." Daianala nods to him, then flies off.

He faces curls into a smile. "Again a foolish choice but still useful to us." Saying it with that mischievous tone he uses.

**Wow! Who would of know who Nights was! I did! Wel**


	12. Chapter 12: How we meet and other things

Daianala soon makes his way back to the Dream Gate, and spots a dreamer talking with a shaken Owl. He hides behind one of Will's dreamworld doors to listen in on the conversation.

"I-I told you what that guy said already" Owl stuttered.

"Calm down Owl, I heard you" It was Claris, trying to talk to the old bird. "Good, he delivered it." Daianala tilts his head slightly to get a better view.

Little Nightopians seem to have sensed Owl's distress, and fly over to comfort him.

"There's already been enough trouble on our end Owl, it will be alright"  
She told him brushing some hair away "I was told by Will this thing attacked them, tried to kidnap August, a Fire started and he then saved Will"

Owl looks confused "Odd but go on" he took a deep breath and tired to relax.

"Anyway" Claris then sat down on a log "It seems this guy is working with the Nightmarens, though I'm not sure why"

The Nightopians shiver, hearing the word 'Nightmaren'.

"Nightmarens?" whispers Daianala.

"Sush it's ok" Claris picked on Nightopian up and placed it in her lap "I'm just worried Owl, we haven't seen or heard heads or tails about NIGHTS beside seeing that "Ghost". And I'm getting a really bad feeling"

Daianala looks away, as the doubts come back. "Why did I think that this was a good idea?"

One of the Nightopians, by some stoke of luck, notices his movement, and gives out a cry, thinking it sees Reala.

It let out a "Ek!" well as best Nightopians could and darted along with the rest behind the log. Claris leapt to her feet "Reala if that's you, you better come out right now!"

Daianala's eyes widen, as he realises he's been spotted. -You have got to be kidding me...- he thinks to himself. -But what use is there in hiding now?- Still hidden in shadows, he straightens up, and looks at her.

"Well are you coming out or not?"

Slowly, Daianala floats out from the shadows, never taking his eyes off Claris. The Nightopians shiver, and some of them even hide behind her in fear.

"So your the one?" She asked never changing the direction of her stare from him.

"Perhaps," He says in a quiet voice.

"Well" She placed her hands on her hips "It was a pretty low thing to do"

"Why would you care? What you've done is even lower."

She raises her eyebrow "Oh? And what do you suppose that would be?"

"You humans, and the traitor NiGHTs, have tried to destroy my friends, Reala and Lord Wiseman." His eyes glow slightly. "And you have been tormenting me with your tricks and mockery."

"We have done nothing of the sort" The teacher told him back. "You should check in with your "Friends" and then maybe come after us"

Quick as lightning, Daianala pins Claris against a tree, a cold look coming to his face. "You do not know how much I hate lies. I've been watching the four of you for at least a week and a half, and you have said things that drove me to the breaking point...especially with the tree."

"The tree...so you did that" Her eyes flashed with anger. " "Don't play dumb! You did that little act with the tree so I would falter!" His eyes are almost blindingly bright. "You knew, you all knew I was watching from that first night!"

"..." She had nothing to say to him, it was certain he was stubborn as she was. So that left them at a stale mate.

Daianala is about to say more, when Elliot tackles into him, releasing Claris from her attacker and sending the two of them to the stone floor. "Leave her alone!"

"Elliot!" She lept back in surprise. The two begin to struggle against each other. Daianala, being a robot, is the bigger and stronger of the two. And Elliot is starting to lose.

So Clairs joined in the fray...both together provide hard for Daianala cope with. Daianala floats into the air to escape their attacks. He looks down at them. "You show your true colors, savages. Why I am easily tormented by your masquerade, I will never know..."

Both dreamers look up at each other and start to walk away.

Daianala, exhausted from past events, lands in a grove a bit later. He leans himself against a tree, and shuts down to recharge.

Elliot looks at Claris and Owl,"Sorry I was late. Are you two alright?"

"We're quite fine thank you Elliot" Owl spoke first, while Claris hugged the child version of her husband. "I'm just glad you came when you did"

The Nightopians flock around them a bit, still slightly shaken.

Elliot returns the hug, then looks at her. "What was that thing, anyway? It looked a bit like NiGHTs."

"I'm not sure Elliot, all I got from who ever that was he's working with Reala, thinks we're evil and what I'm guessing might know where NIGHTS is"

"Reala's handiwork, no doubt. If this thing knows where NiGHTs is, then we must get that information from him before it's too late..."

"Just how I wonder..." She sighs. "I don't know. We will have to make a plan when Will and Helen get here." Elliot looks at Owl. "You look awful."

"I've been better" Owl coughed. Elliot goes over and sits next to him, smiling."Hang in there, old friend." He then looks at Claris, his smile fades. "Are you sure this thing thought we were evil? Because, from what I've seen in the past five minutes, it seems that he is just as bad as Reala."

She shook her head again "I'm not sure...what to think Elliot"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He may have seemed angry towards me, but in his eyes I felt like I was looking at someone confused." Claris looked up at the stars.

Elliot goes deep in thought. "You're never usually wrong about your observations. Perhaps..." His thoughts are interrupted when he spots Helen at the gate. "Oh, greetings, Helen. Is Will alright?"

Helen walks over to them "He's fine, their just keeping him overnight to make sure his lungs are fine. August stayed with him longer, after my mom picked me up."

Elliot sighs in relief. "That's the first spot of good news I've had tonight."

"I know" Taking a seat next to them. "I was finally able to get some sleep after being so worried. It makes no sense really what happened".

"Will may come to Nightopia, never-the-less." Elliot crosses his arms, "So, what happened to you?"

"Well while Will kept the guy back" Helen told them "I took off with August in tow, till the guy cornered us. But then after we realized Will was in the house still. August got him to rescue Will in exchange for him agreeing coming along with out a fight"

Elliot rubs his temples. "Claris, I think you might be onto something. But why did he attack you kids? Actually, the question should be, how? How is he able to be in the real and dream world?" Not waiting for an answer, Elliot looks up at the group. "This entire situation is now in jeopardy...We need a plan, and we need it now."

"If we were able to get though to him, show him we're not as evil as he was made to think."

"Then, here is our plan." Elliot stands up. "Helen, make sure to tell Will when you can. We must find this mystery guy, and either get the info out of him or get him to change sides. This may be our only chance of saving NiGHTs."

"Right" They said together.

"Yea...well do you still want to do that song for the talent show?" Claris asked Helen.

She nods with a slight smile "It's NIGHTS song, the least we can do is play it together all of us."

Elliot thinks then smiles. "Perhaps...Perhaps that might work in finding NiGHTs as well. He might come to us if we do the song. Two plans. I'm actually feeling a bit better now." He looks at the group. "We can practice the song when we are awake. I'll get some after-school passes to the theartre room ready for Helen and Will tomorrow. But for now, while we are still asleep, we should search around...in groups of two, just in case."

"Your right, that is a wise idea." Owl nodded "And I think playing such a song may help everyone too even if it does not work."

Elliot nods. "Alright, then it's settled." He looks at Owl. "Feather-brain's going with me. I'll see you two later."

Both girls laugh. "I beg your pardon? Feather-brain?" Owl looked at Elliot.

"Yes, or have you not noticed that you still look like a cat got you?" Elliot picks Owl up, and carries him off, disappearing into the woods.

Later or Meanwhile

-{REBOOT}-

-{REBOOT}-  
Blue eyes open, as Daianala slowly begins to turn back on. He sits up and looks around the glade.

It was him, alone.

Alone. That's all he felt now. He looks up at the Nightopian sky. "This mission...may be my last..."

Alone...

Slowly, he sets his hands in the air. When he moves them again, a few notes, soft and light, emerge from the emptiness. He continues to play this invisible violin as he tries to escape his solitude.

_Sigh no more, ladies, sigh nor more;  
Men were deceivers ever;  
One foot in sea and one on shore,  
To one thing constant never;  
Then sigh not so,  
But let them go,  
And be you blithe and bonny;  
Converting all your sounds of woe  
Into. Hey nonny, nonny._

Sing no more ditties, sing no mo,  
Or dumps so dull and heavy;  
The fraud of men was ever so,  
Since summer first was leavy.  
Then sigh not so,  
But let them go,  
And be you blithe and bonny,  
Converting all your sounds of woe  
Into. Hey, nonny, nonny.

Elliot is walking through some woods, Owl now perched on his head. "See anything, Owl?" He shakes his head "Nothing yet Elliot"

Elliot sighs, "Rats..."

Meanwhile, with Helen, Claris, and a flock of Nightopians...

They took to searching around the world of glass, since they made the connection with mirrors they figured this a good place to start.

And they are proven right. The doors to the glass castle are wide open. Inside, in one of the many corridors, some of the glass is cracked and some mirrors are even shattered. The Nightopians float over the pieces.

Helen looks around sadly at the glass..."Well looks like we're on the right track". The Nightopians, seeing Helen sad, try to fix the mirrors. The only thing they do accomplish is clean up all the glass into neat piles by the walls, but not before getting a few boo-boos from the sharp objects.

"No no it's ok. She told them, picking one up, ticking it. "Thanks for trying".

Meanwhile, Elliot is at the edge of the forest, leaning against a tree. He had sent Owl to the top of it to take a look around, and is now waiting for him to come back down.

"So far I see nothing." As he flew back down "But we still should keep moving."

Elliot nods. "Alright, I have a bit more time before nightover." The two begin to look around some more. "Hey, Owl?" Elliot says a bit later, "I've always been curious as to how you and NiGHTS met." He chuckles, "I mean, all I can see are the two of you chasing each other in circles, with NiGHTs pulling out single tail feathers and you searching for him, like a cartoon."

"Well I'll tell you then." ~Flashback time again!XD!~

Owl was studying from a large book, filping though the dusty tomes. And scribbling down on a second blank book, muttering away.

"The land of dreams...~scribble~"

Owl continues to scribble down into his book, unaware that something was coming up behind him.

*scribble*-Nightopians have now taken refuge due to this new threat by the Nightmare King. Floating jesters in golden masks...-*scribble*

He mumbles again as he dips his pen into an ink bottle.

"If you had put "Clown" down you would of gotten it good." Someone leaned over his shoulder. "I'm not a clown, jester is much more fitting."

"Which is why I..." Owl looks over his shoulder to the stranger, and immediately flies backwards, clinging to the book with one wing. "GAH! Nightmaren!" He cries, startled.

The purple masked being crossed it's arms with a frown. "Did I really spook you that much old bird?" Then it rolls eyes. "I was merely going to ask a question, not attack you."

Owl sits on a small perch, and looks at the being. "I was so 'spooked' because you are a Nightmaren, and a masked jester at that." He adjusts his glasses. "Such is to be feared by Nightopians." He then opens his book back up. "What was your question?"

The Nightmaren tilts his head "Well first, who are you even writing that for?" Owl shifts his eyes towards the Nightmaren from the book, then sighs, "No one..."

"Alright then, how about why do it then. You get nothing out of it right?"

"I write so that maybe, one day, Visitors may read it..." Owl lets his head droop, as he shakes it slowly. "But there have been no Visitors lately...yet still, I write in hope," He says, then glares at the figure, "Which is a whole lot better and more profitable than what your doing, for shame."

The nightmaren crosses it's arms. "Oh what I've done eh?" Not finding much else to say to that.

"Yes." Owl raises an eyebrow inquisitively, "You've terrorized Nightopians, and destroyed the foundations of Nightopia needed for Visitors to come, along with whatever else your master has ordered for you to carry out."

"So I'm keeping them from coming?" Cocking a eyebrow at him.

"You're half right. You have, how shall I say, broken the bridge which connects them to us, you and your kin."

"So I won't get to see one." It sighed "I really wanted too."

Owl looks at the stranger. "You are not like the other Nightmarens...why do you want to see the Visitors?"

He tilts his head at Owl. "Well why not? They can reshape their Nightopias, and the idyea is said to be powerful. What would they look like? Short, tall or maybe old and young?" It flies around for a loop de loop "They just sound really neat."

"Hm." Owl smiles a bit. "They are, and their idyea is so powerful that, even as we speak, it is trying to repair Nightopia." Owl's smile fades. "But Wiseman hates Visitors, so he steals their idyea to keep them from coming. It's been very hard protecting Visitors from Nightmarens at my age...and the only way to ensure their return is to keep Nightmarens from destrying the Dreamgate, the entry point."

The nightmaren jester leans on his back in the air. "Hm...Well thanks for answer " Then sits up in the air "I'm NIGHTS."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, NiGHTS. Call me Owl."

Over time NIGHTS kept coming back, Owl found this Nightmaren awfully odd. "NiGHTS?" Owl asks one day, as they are looking over a field from a tree. "What are your intentions? For you act of your own will, and not of your master's."

"I really don't know Owl." He floated off in the air. "Just one day something happened." Rubbing the now (As when he met Owl he didn't have it) present red shard on his chest. "And all these feeling came, I really didn't want to do all what Wizemen wanted me too do anymore."

Owl eyes the shard. "Where did you get that?"

NIGHTS pushes that question off. "Oh it's nothing Owl, just trinket." Owl raises an eyebrow.

The nightmaren hops up to his feet "Well I better get going before it's noticed I'm gone. I'll see you later"

Owl looks at the Nightopians playing. "NiGHTS, do you wish to stay in Nightopia?"

He stopped in mid-air "Huh? Why ask that?" "You come here so often..."

Nights thinks. "I'm not sure what to say to that. I'll have to think about that, but I must be off." And he was gone.

Time passes and the events of Into the Dreams start to take place. Owl finds out NIGHTS soon was found a traitor and imprisoned in a Ideya Capture.

"Whoooo! This is terrible," Says Owl in worry, as he flies in circles around the fountain of the Dreamgate. "If I were but a younger owl, I could do something." The Nightopians watch him with concern, cooing among themselves in fear.

One pulls his coat sleeve, chattering away in it's language. Owl lands and looks down at the little one, "What's that? What's that?"

Soon other Nightopians joined in till Owl finally followed and saw they were leading him to the prison of NIGHTs.

Owl begins to hover in the air, looking at the prison and spying NiGHTS hovering inside. "NiGHTS! Are you alright?"

He didn't answer right away but first went and blinked a few times till he spotted his friend. "Owl?"

"Yes, my friend." Owl flies a bit closer, a smile of relief on his beak. "I'm glad to see that you are indeed alright. The Nightopians led me to you. Unfortunately, I do not have the power or the knowledge to free you."

"I know, this cage is meant so no one can free me. I'm going to be cursed with just fading away in here." NIGHTS looked around the Ideya Capture.

Owl sighs, "Well, it is nice to know that you know right from wrong." He flies around the cage, then gets an idea. He opens his great book, which he pulls from behind his back, and starts flipping through the pages.

"What are you doing?" NIGHTS put his hands and face against the glass-like substance of the cage.

The Nightopians laugh at his funny face.

Owl continues to look through the book. "Hoo! Here it is!" he finally cries in triumph, holding the book out to reading level. "According to these archives, there is in fact a way to free you from this Idyea cage."

NIGHTS reads over the page. "You think that will really work?"

Owl nods. "Yes, a Visitor has the power to get through that cage. Then you can dualize with them and get out." He looks down, "However, the only way for a Visitor to get here is still recovering. But we do not have the luxary of waiting for it to do so. Wiseman's forces are moving, and I overheard that you are going to be destroyed by him when he gets here." His face grows determined. "I may be able to speed up the process of recovery so that a Visitor may get here in time. The downside to this is that it will drain me of my energy for a while."

NIGHTS nods. "Do it Owl."

"Farewell for now, my friend." Owl closes his eyes, and spreads his wings. He slowly fades away and a small light takes his place. The light begins to pulse, getting stronger and bigger with each pulse. Soon enough, it is a huge, blinding door. A shape begins to come through...

~end flashback~

"...And that is when You and Claris arrived, from what NiGHTS tells me. Soon after your huge adventure, I recovered my strength and met up with NiGHTS again, finding him a permenant resident in Nightopia. After that I met the two of you, and you know the rest."

What a story Elliot thought, thinking over what Owl had told him.

They don't realize it, but Reala spots them. Deciding to play with them just a little more before the end, he gathers a couple Nightmaren seahorses and birds, and floats down to them. "Well, well, well...What have we here? A little Visitor and his talking parrot."

"Reala" Elliot hisses under his breath "What lousy timing you have. Hasn't changed at all"

Reala chuckles, "Why thank you. And speaking of time, yours is up." He grins, "We have won..." He circles the two slowly. "It's a shame really. You didn't have a chance...with your limited knowledge, and lack of resources." His back is to them now. "You should have tried harder..." He snickers. "Some friends, you are...you've let NiGHTs go to his doom."

Both didn't say anything, though anger and some truth there was much they could say to shot back at the Nightmaren General.

Reala turns around, a wicked look of mischief flashing across his eyes. "Why, that sounds like something I would do." He floats in front of Elliot. "You don't care for NiGHTs, only his powers. Years pass thinking he is no more, and you only return now on the hope of using them again." The Nightmaren grins. "Face it, if NiGHTs never had powers, he would have had little to no value to you."

"That's a lie" Elliot shouted back "Forget whatever your twisted mind think, we're here to save our _friend_ that what!"

Owl nods, "Not that you would know what that means, Reala."

The Nightmaren chuckles. "Believe what you wish, and twist reality to suit you." His grin fades. "But if you want to save NiGHTs, you will have to face me." He puts his feet onto the ground.

Elliot lifts up his fist "Bring it makeup freak" "Your the freak, here." Reala gets into a fighting stance.

Both leap forward at rapid speed. Reala kicks Elliot in the gut, then spin kicks him in the face, knocking him off balence. He then waits for Elliot to recover his stance, a grin of pleasure coming over the jester's face.

Elliot stumbles back a bit. "You lousy"

"Come now, surely you would be much faster being a basketball player," Reala's grin gets bigger, "and a gym teacher...How pathetic."

"I don care what you think" He shot forward and punched that grin right in the face.

Reala is knocked back into a tree by the force of that blow. He holds his jaw in one hand, and readjusts it, then looks at Elliot. A look of annoyed amusment comes to his face. "Alright..." He quickly advances on Elliot, and begins to claw at him with multiple strikes.

Owl and the lower ranked Nightmarens can only watch as this is going on.

As Dreamer and Nightmaren go at it again and again...

As the fight seems to spell the end for the Dreamer, Elliot finds a lucky break (quite literally), when he gives the oncoming Reala a solid hit in the knee joint, the force of the impact breaking it. "Gah!" Reala levitates and holds it, glaring daggers at Elliot. "Little brat."

Elliot smirks back "Don't dish what you can't take Reala"

A blur races past Elliot, knocking him over. When he looks back up, he sees Daianala floating next to Reala. "Are you alright?" the robot asks the jester, tilting his head slightly but still keeping an eye on Elliot.

"It's you..."Elliot eyed him back. Daianala watches Elliot, waiting for Reala to respond. "What is damaged, Reala?"

"Just my knee that little wrench might of broken it" Reala hissed.

"You are in no condition to fight." Daianala drapes the Nightmaren's arm over his neck, giving him some support. "We must make a tactical retreat and get you out of here."

Owl flies next to Elliot,"Quickly, Visitor. Before they flee." He can't think of what to say, neither can Owl.

Daianala glares at the two. "You haven't seen the last of me." With that, he flies off, being careful of Reala's leg as the robot helps him fly fast and straight. The other Nightmarens disappear.

"Darn it" Elliot cursed "He was right there"

-  
Meanwhile with Helen and Claris. "Other then the broken glass, you see anything guys?" Helen asked the Nightopians. The Nightopians look around, then begin to shiver.

"What, what's wrong?" The Nightopians coo and chirp like they do whenever the Nightmaren General is around

Both girls look at each other "Who should go back to the other two" The Nightopians point to both of them, clearly not in their right minds for deciding things.

"It's ok" Helen giggled "We'll go, keep looking here for us ok?" The Nightopians are happy to stay inside the palace. They nod enthusiastically.

Both ladies start to head outside...

Owl sighs, "I take blame to, Visitor. I have never dealt with a creature like that, or a situation like this, and I mean the whole situation."

Daianala flies, determined to get Reala into a safehaven. He spots the crystal palace. "Just a bit further, Reala." He corrects his course, heading straight for the structure. Unbeknownst to him, his shadow crosses the paths of the lady Dreamers as he heads into one of the upper rooms. He sets Reala down against a wall gently, then begins to scan his leg.

Both look at each other "You saw what I just saw right?" "Yea, I think so"

Daianala finishes. "According to my scan, your knee is broken in three areas. We will have to postpone the plan for, at the least, two weeks."

The Nightopians rush outside, sensing Reala's presence within the palace.

"Two weeks" Reala hissed, easy to see he was enraged at the news.

Helen and Claris slowly sneak up the stairs quit as mice...They hear Daianala's voice as they reach the top. "Look on the bright side, Reala. Most other creatures would have to wait months for this to heal. And even then, there is little hope of it working properly." They hear a ripping sound, as he tears a bit of the carpet up, and a snapping noise of him breaking the legs off a chair. "Now hold still while I set it in a splint."

"They will pay for this." Reala kept talking "The dreamers days are numbered."

Daianala realigns Reala's leg, which gains a hiss from the injured jester. The splint is expertly made, and with a couple good knots, it is secured. "We should let it sit for a few hours. Then we can return to Lord Wiseman, and continue our plans." Daianala stands up and levitates. He floats over to a mirror on the opposite wall. "I will be right here if you need anything." He then waves his and over the reflection. An image of his memories appear, and he begins to cycle through them, as if to review and reflect on them.

Both dreamers look at each other, they both were unsure what to do. Daianala was right there but so was Reala. They could go ahead with Reala's leg keeping him down somewhat, but it might not be the best idea...what to do...

"You humans are such loud breathers..."

Both freeze and hold their breath "..."

Daianala smirks, and goes through the reflection in front of him. It instantly goes back to a normal mirror reflection. The next thing the two girls know is that cold hands grab their arms. A voice behind them speaks, "Like I said, too loud."

"Let us go!" Helen fought.

"When night is over, you will be allowed to go free." Daianala's grip only tightens with her struggling. "It's a wonder how your race survives." He looks at Reala. "I will only be away a bit." He floats down the hall a little ways and into a separate room, with the girls in tow. He releases them into the closed off room, and floats in the door way to cut off their escape. He glares at them.

"Your horrible, you know that" Claris spat "Working with Nightmarens, like a lost puppy following the first guy who give him a scrap of food"

Daialanal's eyes widen in rage. -How dare she say that!- Shattering glass is heard outside the room. "At least they didn't shriek like you did, Claris. Or others, for that matter."

Helen just looked surprised at Claris, shocked at the unusual harsh words coming out of her mouth.

While she just looked at Daialana's eyes not blinking at all. "You really don't understand what your doing are you? You side yourself and don't even question wither you made the right choice at all."

Daianala feels insulted. "I do understand! Reala didn't even know what side I was on when he first met me!" His eyes were blindingly bright now. "So how could he have tricked me onto his side without that knowledge?!" The glass in the room explodes into shattered pieces on the floor.

"That's what Reala does, he manipulates he once tricked us as well. He takes anything he can get and twist it to his advantage. How do you know Reala doesn't know who you were before you meet him, tell me that" The pink haired dreamer frowned.

The robot's face grows stern. "What are you saying?"

"What I said was: How do you know that Reala didn't know who you were the moment he saw you the first time?"

Daianala only looks at her, his eyes turn bright red.

"Well?" She pressed.

With his feet now on the ground, Daianala shakes his head, and holds it on one hand, his eyes reverting back to their normal blue color. After a moment, he finally finds his voice. "I...I never saw him before. No one saw me before. I never spoke of my side, for no one was on it. Anyone who saw me screamed or ran away." He looks at them, and begins to float back down the hall.

Both girls just look at each other "Ok...?"

He stops in the hall, "I thought you wanted to leave..."

Both get up realizing what he was doing, while they pass Claris sends him a look before both depart.

When the two girls leave, Daianala walks back into the room with Reala. He leans against the wall.

"You seemed bothered." Reala questioned. "Those humans," Daianala closes his eyes, "What they say troubles me greatly."

"I wouldn't let it get to you, they are tricksters and play with your minds the moment they see you."

Daianala's eyes open, red now, as he looks at Reala. "They said that about you, too..." He rubs his forehead, as his eyes once again return to normal. He sighs."...Reala...as my friend...you wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

Reala eyes glint slightly "As a friend does not mean I will not lie to you but it means if I do it's for your sake over any others reason."

Daianala looks down. "I think I'll explore the castle a bit." He walks out. "Call me if you need anything."

-Nightover-


	13. Chapter 13: Dreams and Reality

"So what are you guys doing again?" August questioned for like the 5th time.

Will rolls his eyes. "Helen, Mrs. Sinclair, Mr. Edwards, and I are going to practice a song for the talent show. Don't tell me that the traumatic event is still bothering you." Will puts a hand on August shoulder. "Or was your head in the clouds again." He smiles.

He just blinks "Sometime it is, maybe I should do something since both you and Helen are. Or at least I could help set it up and stuff I did promise I would do that at least"

"Yeah, we could use help in the setup..." Will opens the door to the thearter, let's August inside, then walks in himself. "But your going to have to wait until the talent show to hear our performance."

"Well I'll see what I can do to help" August smiled back and went to ff to figure what that may be.

While Will spot Helen and the teachers waiting for him. "Hey, guys. Sorry to worry you." Will sets his backpack into a seat in the front row, and looks at them. "So what's our game plan, Mr. Edwards?"

"We have two" counting on his fingers "One we get that guy who attacked before to talk, two we play NIGHTS's song hoping it draws him to us"

"The second plan sounds more likely to work..." Will looks at Helen. "But in order for it to work, all four of us need some sort of musical talent. I know you can play violen, and Mrs. Sinclair can sing...but what can we guys do?"

"Well Edwards is not that bad of a singer" Mrs. Sinclair smiled at him "I'm sure you are too"

Will managed a nervous smile. "I don't know..."

"How about Will works with the piano?" Will looks at them, then at Mr. Edwards. "I give you points for dealing with this everyday..."

"Ok ok he doesn't have too" Mrs. Sinclair thinks...Will puts up his hands in surrender. "Singing is fine, Mrs. Sinclair."

She beams "Then we're settled" Will sighs. Mr. Edwards laughs, "Loosen up, soccer player. He looks over at Mrs. Sinclair. "I'll sing and play piano, Claris. Helen can't have all the glory with her violen."

Helen smiles "heheheh. Well that means we can start practicing right away"

Mr. Edwards smiles. "It sure does. You go ahead and start, I need to get the piano from the music room." He starts walking out of the theater.

So they go up on stage and plan...

Mr. Edwards soon gets to the music room, and retrieves the piano. Thankfully the piano has wheels for feet, and he pushes it down the hall.

"Can I help Mr. Edwards ?" August spotted him down the hall. "Yes, thank you August."

He takes the front end directing the piano. Mr. Edwards continues to push the back end. "So, are you planning anything for the talent show?"

"Well I don't know. I might help out or I could do something I'm just not that sure. Do you think I should sing?"

Mr. Edwards smiles. "Helping out with the setup is a good idea. As for the singing, I would ask Mrs. Sinclair."

"I'll do that, thanks" and they pull it on stage. Mr. Edwards pats August on the back. "Thanks for your help. Now run along, no sneak peeks."

He let's out a "Aw, I so was going to do that" but he gets off the stage anyway.

Mr. Edward chuckles at August as the kid departs, then strokes the keys of the piano. "Alright everyone, let the practice session begin. I know it won't sound great, so just do your best."

"La lal la la"

Will giggles at the practice notes, then looks at the lyrics that Mrs. Sincair typed up earlier. "Even with no crowd, this still seems embarrasing, but here we go..." He takes a deep breathe as Mr. Edwards and Helen begin the music on their piano and violen. (And these are the actual, written lyrics)

_Will  
In a dream I could see  
you are not far away.  
Anytime, Anyplace.  
I can see your face.  
You're that special one  
that I have been waiting for  
and I hope you're looking for  
someone like me._

Helen  
In my dreams  
I can hear you calling me.  
In the night,  
everything's so sweet.  
In your eyes  
I feel there's so much inside.

Willl and Helen  
In the nights, dream delight;  
I want to see you standing there.  
In the nights, dream delight;  
I've found someone who really cares.  
In the nights, dream delight;  
I want to see your smile again.  
In the nights, dream delight;  
You're the one I waited for.

Claris  
In a dream we can do  
everything we want to  
There's no where I'd rather be  
but here with you.  
The stars above light the way  
only for you and I.  
I'm so glad I've found the one  
I've been looking for.

Will  
Keep the dream.

Helen  
(Keep the dream)

Elliot  
Of the one you're hoping for  
Love can come through an open door.  
Just be strong.

Claris  
(Just be strong)

Elliot  
And you're sure to find the one,  
the one, the one, the one.

Willl and Helen  
In the nights, dream delight;  
I want to see you standing there.  
In the nights, dream delight;  
I've found someone who really cares.  
In the nights, dream delight;  
I want to see your smile again.  
In the nights, dream delight;  
You're the one I waited for.

Elliot and Claris  
(woo woh woo)  
In the nights (in the nights), delight (delight); I want to see you standing there

Helen  
(see you standing there)  
In the nights...  
I've found someone who really cares

Will  
(oh woh yeah).  
In the nights...  
I want to see you smile again

Claris  
(hey yeaha).  
In the nights...  
You're the one I waited for (the one, the one, woo ho).  
In the night (yeah baby) delight.

Will  
You and me,

Helen  
we can be,  
together forever.  
In the nights (delight)

Claris  
Baby

Elliot  
Baby  
(Baby, Oh woh, Yeah, yeah)  
In the nights

Claris  
(yeah-yeah),  
dream delight (delight).

Helen  
I found someone,

Elliot  
I found my love in the night,

Will  
In that dream with you girl  
(delight).

Claris  
You're the one I waited for.

Will  
I dream, I dream, I dream, I dream, and you know.

Claris  
(yeah yeah)

Elliot  
(wooh ooh; yeah, yeah, yeah)

"Wow guys a great run though" Mrs. Sinclair beamed "Your not as bad a singers as you thought Will or you Helen, quite good really"

"Claris, what about me?" asked Mr. Edwards with slight puppy dog eyes.

She pats his head "Of course, you were great honey"

Mr. Edwards laughs.

Then she looks at the kids "Well I think this was a good try, ready for tomorrow?"

Will tilts his head stightly,"What do you mean?" She wags her finger at him "You got to at least go though this once a day, to make sure your voice gets used to singing so much. Even if you have to go though it alone"

"Just like violen practice," beamed Helen.

Will sighs, "Rats...Alright."

"Oh it's not that bad" They laugh. After they put everything away and Mr. Edwards gives Will a few pointers on singing, Will goes to look for August.

And spots him carrying light stands "Hey Will, I'm with the set crew. I get to handle lights on the balcony" Which the school did have, but most of the time it just was equipment up there not any people.

Will smiles. "Good for you, August. My group is done for the day, so I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me on our walk home."

He beams "Sure I can Will, let me just call Molly and tell her I'm walking with you guys." He place the light down and fishes a phone out ~Ring ring~ "Hey Molly It's August of course. I'm walking home with Will if that's ok with you...Really? Thanks I'll call again soon"

"Alright. Let's go catch up with Helen." He begins to walk down the hall.

August runs after "So how'd it go go?"

"Very well, actually. They said I had to practice to strengthen my voice, though." "Aw man, that's not that bad is it?"

Will shrugs, "I think I might have been a bit bad on some notes. Other than that, I don't know."

"Oh well what can we do right?"

"Exactly. Hey, there's Helen. Race ya." Will starts running. With August right after "Hey! You had a head start^^"

Will laughs.

Finally both make it to Helen, and lean over panting for breath. "Hehe we both win" Will stands up straight after a minute. "I think we should keep practicing our mile runs...we're too young for this."

"Man..."August hanged his arms down "I hate running" "Then why did you?" Will laughs.

"I still love to race" August pushed him playfully. "Hey." Will then looks at Helen. "So, would you like to walk home with us?"

"I'd sure would" She nodded. "Get, because I need to ask you guys a couple things on the way." The three start walking.

"Sure like what" Both asked. "The attack. I was worried about you guys."

"Oh.." Both think, and Helen smiles "Hey we we're more worried about you silly"

Will nods. "Yeah, I might have been a goner if it hadn't been for that guy. Why did he do that, and how did you two get away from him?"

"Well" Helen said "Well the reason he saved you, was that August was able to well...um said he go along that guy, if he'd recuse you"

"Woah, thanks August." Will pats August shoulder, "I owe you." Will then sighs. "None of this makes sense, though. What if it attacks again?"

He shrugs "Oh what if it does" And he gives Will a thumbs up "But hey whoever that guy was in a robo suit or what not, will deal with me"

"That's my fear, August." Will nods to Helen. "We have already lost a good friend, we aren't going to lose another."

"Oh come on what's with this down mood" August pats his back hard.

"You reminded me of him a moment ago." Will staightens up. "But until then, I'm going to try and relax." There's a small silence. "Hey August. Tomorrow's Friday. Do you want to hang out at my house?"

"Of course I would will Will" smiling at his joke. "ha ha, very funny." Will looks at Helen. "You okay?"'

She blinks, having been lost in thought "Oh um yea I'm ok"

Will gives her a look. "Okay Helen. I hope you're right...because this is where we must split off to get to our separate homes." They come to a fork in the road.

She stops and smiles at them " I'll be ok, I'll see you later Will, see you August"

Will and August wave, and go their separate ways. "See you tomorrow, guys." Will says.

"See you"

Will walks home, still a bit worried about August and Helen.

It didn't feel quite right leaving them, but why?

"I need to calm my nerves. Otherwise, I won't be able to focus on my studies." Right, calm is what he needs.

Will rubs his head, and leans against the door of his house.

He was tired ...He walks inside, up the stairs, into his room, and plops into bed, instantly asleep.

Nightopia calls him in...

"Hey Will!" Will walks through the dreamgate, looking at his fellow Visitors. "Hey everyone."

"Good evening" Owl greeted him "Your looking good" "Heh, you should see me back home, I'm a wreck."

"You weren't that bad" Helen smiles.

"Heh, thanks Helen." He thinks for a minute. "Hey, why don't we go see if we can fix up your glass palace, Helen? Last time I saw it, the glass mirrors were broken..."

"I'd like that, thanks Will" Will sighs in relief, "Good, I don't want to run into that creature tonight."

Elliot looks at the group. "I guess that means that I will be on search duty again. Do you wish to join me, Claris? Or would you like to go with them?

She smirks at him "Oh hm...that's a tough choice" Elliot holds out his arm for her. After she takes it, he looks at Owl. "You stay with Will and Helen."

"That I can do" The bird nodded.

Elliot and Claris walk off.

Will stands by the door that leads to Helen's World of Glass. "You ready?"

She nods "I'm ready"

The three go through the door, and go inside the palace. "What?" utters Will as they look at the interior. "The glass, it isn't shattered."

For sure it was, Helen looks around in surprise. "No way"

Owl looks around. Not even a tiny fragment was left. "How odd."

Will looks at Helen, confused.

"How this place get fixed?"

Owl hovers next to Helen. "I don't know, my dear. But it looks like all of our work has been done for us."

"We should investigate, maybe there is a clue or something." suggests Will.

"I believe our best option right now, Will, is to go help the others." Owl replies.

Helen looks around "Can we just look around here just for a minute?"

Owl sighs. "Alright, but only for a couple minutes. I will wait outside for you." He disappears.

Will starts looking around.

"I just want to know why" She walks ahead. "Why what?" Will asks, turning his head slightly towards her.

"Why everything is fixed" She sighs.

"Well, whatever happened, there is no trace. It's like they were never broken in the first place. But I know they were."

"You think it might of been NIGHTS, or that other guy" She asked brushing her fingers against the glass.

"I don't know..." Will sits down. "If NiGHTs fixed this, he would have informed us that he is alright. And I have doubts about that weird guy."

"I'm just worried about him I guess" She sighed sitting down. "About NiGHTs? Yeah, me too..."

"I wish we could do something more for him"

Will looks at her. "Helen, we are doing all that we can and more...Unless we can get that creature to talk, there is nothing left but to do the song at that talent show."

"I know..." She sniffed. Will hugs Helen. "Don't cry...You'll make me start crying."

"Aw, ok" She smiled at him "Thanks"

Will pats her on the back. "No problem...We should go now...Owl is waiting." He gets up, and begins to leave. Helen gets up and glances around once before leaving.

Owl sees them come out. "Hoo, it is about time. Let us be off, post haste." He starts hovering off his perch. "Evil will not give us the luxury of time, even with Reala's broken leg."

"We know Owl.." Helen nods. Owl flies a bit higher. "You two should begin your search from Will's Desert Oasis. I will inform Elliot and Claris of this matter. I should be back shortly." He then disappears.

"Shall we Will?"

"Sure, come on." They head through the door, and go into the door that leads them to Will's Desert Oasis. "It's funny, how all of these places bring back fond memories of NiGHTs when we were trying to save Nightopia." He shrugs. "I guess it can't be helped."

"No I don't think so" Helen shook her head "Isn't this where Reala attacked you that one time?"

"Yeah, he sent me from this world to one of yours, in fact the one we just left. That was the first time we met." He smiles. "I guess we can thank Reala for something after all."

"Not much, though" "You're right. So, where do you want to start?"

Helen thinks "Let's try the roller coaster"

Will nods. "Alright."


	14. Chapter 14: The Firefly Ballet

Meanwhile, Elliot and Claris are searching through the woods when Owl appears. "Visitors."

"Owl, what's the word on the other end?"

Owl hovers in front of them. "Apparently, someone fixed the mirrors before Helen, Will, and I arrived at the palace. They even cleaned up the mess, with no trace to be found."

"Well that's...odd" Claris rubbed her head."Indeed. I told the children to search elsewhere, for I fear something quite suspicious is going on." Owl lands on Elliot's head. "Have you any thoughts on this?"

Elliot thinks for a moment "We have to leave our thoughts wide open Owl, it may be anything"

"Precisely why I have a great fear of it."

"Well let's keep going then"

Owl nods. "Agreed." He hovers beside them now, as they enter a clearing filled with wildflowers and dotted with small trees. At the same time, Will and Helen are walking along the lake of the Desert Oasis.

"I like this place of yours Will" Helen told him "It looks like alot of fun"

"Yeah"

She looks at small lake nearby "It's pretty too"

"NIGHTS and I used to go Dolphin persona and swim here," He laughs, "Especially when we chased the octopaw."

"Man NIGHTS always loved chasing octopaw. No matter how may times we just did it"

"Octopaw...it probably ran away because of what has been happening."

"We haven't seen him either, this world has been feeling dark and damp"

Will lowers his head. "I wish NiGHTs was back."

Helen smiles"Ok now you don't cry on me Will."

Will sighs. "I'm sorry, Helen. I just wish I knew what to do."

"Well we can sing, and we can keep this place nice. Just like he would."

Will smiles. "Yeah, you're right," he laughs, "But I will have to draw the line at trying to fly and playing an invisible flute."

That got them both luaghing, and a little bug flies on Will's nose. He sneezes when its feet tickle his nose too much, making it fly off and in front of his face.

Helen giggles "You looked like a clown, oh look there's more"

Will looks up, and sure enough, there is a multitude of colored lights in the sky. "Fire flies," he says smiling, "Rainbow fire flies." The two watch as the fire flies silently dance in the twilight sky, while dew drops on the plants and rocks glimmer and shine like small stars in their mystical glow. Then, slowly, Will and Helen begin to hear soft music.

Getting swept into the moment Helen hums along. The bugs all twirl around in pairs of twos.

After a little while, some of the fire flies begin to circle both of the dreamers, and bring them together, while others are dancing all around them to the growing music, their light illuminating the night.

Will and Helen both blush slightly as they dance together along with the fire flies, following their movements almost perfectly, with time seeming to slow down around them. Meanwhile, a familiar, yet unnoticed, jester is watching the fire flies with great wonder.

Elliot, Claris, and Owl find themselves in the clearing near the firefly 'ballroom'. "Would you look at that," whispered Elliot in awe, " ten thousand fireflies..."

Some fireflies notice them, and begin to encourage them into the dance, circling the two dreamers and owl.

"I believe they wish for us to join them" Spoke up Owl.

Claris nods as she and Elliot start to dance, and a couple fireflies dance with Owl. Will and Helen spot them, and wave to them. As they dance, the music seems to reach it peak, and the light of the fireflies seems to change.

The jester, having watched the fireflies all this time, for a moment thinks he sees faint shapes within the lights.

Though he wasn't sure, quietly he reaches for one...while a kid a world away does too, smiling with some sort of joy.

Elliot sees a shape coming towards them. "Hey, what is that?"

They look. "Hm?"

The fireflies, still dancing, fly in a sort of circle so the dreamers could look at the fog, which had a shape of a jester. "Hooo...I don't believe it..." Says Owl.

"Is it NIGHTS?" Helen asked.

"I would know his presence anywhere," Owl replies, "It seems that he is dreaming at the edge of consciousness, hence the fog. But the interesting thing is, I think he can somewhat see us." As if to prove him right, the fog NIGHTS floats in front of Claris and Helen, and seems to wave hello.

It seems really strange to NIGHTS that these foggy shapes seem to look straight at him when he had reached his hand out, so he waves his hand to be sure if they can see him.

His head tilts to the side when one waves back, so he waves again.

Helen waves again, smiling. "He can see us," She says giggling. Elliot nods, "Indeed, but he probably only sees us as we see him."

Will sighs, "If only we could talk to him, we could warn him about Wiseman and his goons..." "And perhaps even ask him where he is," Includes Claris.

NIGHTS itched his head, now what where the shapes doing? All he heard was something but he couldn't understand it.

Owl sighs, flying next to the foggy NiGHTs. "Unless we can figure something out before he wakes up, this sighting will not mean anything." Will then gets an idea, "I got it!"

What NIGHTS sees next surprises him. The fireflies begin to fly into shapes in front of him, forming words. He reads them aloud, "Hello, NIGHTS. Listen for your song in the real world. Beware of Wiseman." He looks at the shapes again in disbelief.

He blinks confused "How did you...?"

They shape more words but this time from him. "Beware?"

The fireflies form an answer to NIGHTS question. "You are in terrible danger. Wiseman has a new recruit, and they are going to capture you. We are trying to find you so we can stop them, NIGHTS."

"Find me?" NIGHTS rubbed his head, looking more confused. "But where am I?" The fireflies move around.

"You are in the real world, NiGHTs. You are dreaming right now, that is why you can't see us clearly. Do you not remember falling into the Dark Ocean?"

He rubs his head trying to think "Reala...shot me...then the darkness...then...a light...but then...and then..."

NIGHTS then holds his head "I can't think, or remember anything past that. Stop thinking of it NIGHTS" he told himself "It's jumbling my thoughts"

After not getting a response, the dreamers ask the fireflies to form the words, "NIGHTS? Are you alright?" The fog creatures seem to surround NIGHTS as the fireflies do so.

This is what they get:" Mind foggy, it's hard to think...getting harder and harder" He shook his head some more, as if it would help at all. "Wait...I'm...for...get...ing.

"NiGHTS, no!" cries Claris. The fireflies form these words to NiGHTs, "Listen for the song. Listen." The fog creatures seem very worried to NiGHTS blurry vision.

Owl shakes his head, "Its no use, Visitors. He is waking up. Hopefully, he will remember this at the right time. If he remembers this at all." The fireflies seem sad to see NiGHTS like this, as they hug him before he disappears.

NIGHTS smiles a bit at this before fading away completely...August sat up in his bed, rubbing his head tiredly. Glancing at the alarm he sighs "Really 3:45 in the morning? " he worms his feet from under the blankets.

His door is opened just a crack, letting a bit of light from the hallway fall across the floor.

"Well I'm glad Molly is getting some sleep unlike me" Tiptoeing downstairs "I wonder if we still have some peanut butter"

The fireflies seem very sad, as on by one they disappear, until only one is left. Will holds it in his hand. "Well, at least we did all we could," he looks at his friends, "Now I'm going to practice even harder for the Talent Show."

They all nod "Right even harder"

The next few days show great improvement in everyone, including Will's singing voice. They sometimes even practice in Nightopia before going out to search for more clues, and Owl helps by being the conductor.

The weird thing is, they find no sign of Reala, Daianala, or any other Nigtmarens.

Not a hint at all...it worried them of course.

Three days before the concert, Elliot calls a substitute teacher in for his gym class. He worried himself sick.

"Think Mister Edwards is ok?" August asked throwning a three pointer "I hope he does miss the first game of the season"

Will shrugs. "I don't know, he has had a lot on his mind lately. I can't really blame him if he doesn't feel well."

August nods "Your right, watch this I'm throwing it behind "

Will watches August's fancy movement. "Nice."

"Thank you" twirling that ball on his fingers. "I'm getting good" Will nods, "Better than me...So do you have anything for the show thursday?"

He thinks for a second "Well we got some neon lights coming in, there's a girl singing dynamite you know from the U.S"

"No, I mean, are you going to do something? Or do you not want to?"

August bops himself on the head "I do but I'm still working on some ideas, don't want to go all half-cocked"

Will chuckles, "You want to be ready. I get it. I actually can't wait for the Talent Show...since I might see an old friend."

He pats his back "Well you won't have long to wait. Hey Molly's taking me to the mall, why don't you and Helen join me?"

"I'd love to go, let me go ask Helen after class."

"Great, right outside the school. I'll meet you there after your practice seeing it's important"

Will nods, and begins to practice.

Later after school, Will finds Helen at her locker, "Hey, August invited us to hang out with him. You want to?"

She grabs a few things and closes her locker "Sure I will!"  
"Great, let's go. He's waiting outside with Molly."

"Lead the way"

"Hey guys over here" August waved to them by a car.

Will takes her out front to where August is waiting in the car. "Sorry if we took too long, August. Hey, Mrs. M."

"Hi kids" she said with a smile "Hop right in"

Will and Helen set their book-bags into the trunk, and then get into the backseats of the car. "This is great. My dad and I have been thinking of getting a dog, so this is the perfect opportunity to look for one."

"Well I know this great place sweety" Molly smiles from teh drivers seat "They got all kind, and thier really helpful and smart too"

Will smiles, "Cool."

"Well when we get there I'm head to the foodmarket, someone ate all the peanut peanut last night" She said with a sly tone while August rubs his head.

Helen looks at August, "This is the fifth time this month, August...Is something bothering you?"

He shook his head "Nah, I just like to snack when I can't sleep" "I didn't know you had sleeping problems," Helen replies.

August shrugs "It's a on and off thing"

Helen falls quiet. Will leans forward, "So, what are the stores you want to visit, August?"

"Oh there's this real neat one, called Metal Soundworks. It's got all kind of sound equipment . Then there's this books store and the new smoothie place I've been dying to try"

"Really," Exclaimed Helen, perking up, "Me too!"

"Great^^ We can go there first"

Will rolls his eyes, and settles in for the ride.

...

"I told you they had great strawberry"

"I really want to try their Sunny Beach blend," replied Helen, "What about you, Mrs. M?"

Molly takes a moment "I'll get banana"

"Neat," Helen replies, "I was also thinking of looking at the clothes shops. I want to look nice for the Talent Show."

Both boys rolls their eyes at the same time "Girls" Molly laughed "I heard that you two"

"Besides," says Helen, looking at Will, "We should also look nice for when we see our friend again."

He nods "Right" And August smiles "Well let's hit the stores then^^"

Soon, Molly parks the car at the huge mall. Will gets out first. "So, do we split up, or go together."

"Well let's spilt up and meet in the food court at lunch" Molly suggested "That will give me time to go to the food store"

Will nods, "Then see ya." He runs off. Helen looks at August, "So do you want to help me pick out a dress?"

He nods "Sure, but don't count on me modeling the dresses for you."

Helen laughs.

"Ok let's find the dress for you."


	15. Chapter 15: Days to Talent Shot pt 1

Will finds Molly at the food court. "Hey, Mrs. M! You won't believe it, I found the perfect dog! Now, I just have to wait for my dad to go over the details...Anyway, have you seen Helen and August? Or are they still playing dress-up?"

"No but I'm the carrying device" August came with Helen hidden behind a wall of boxes and bags.

Will stares at Helen, "What did you do?! Buy the whole store?!" Helen giggles, "No silly. But, some of this stuff is for you, Mr. Edwards, and Mrs. Sinclair." She then helps August with the boxes, so his arms can rest.

"Thank you" he sighs with relief "Note to self: Bring someone else with you when shopping with a girl"

"Hey, usually I don't get so much. But a lot is going on, and I also wanted to get some things out of the way." Helen then smiles, "But thank you, August. Here," she hands him a bag, "This is for helping."

"Oh I'll going spelunking for potato chips" digging his face in "Ah a night light"

"I thought it might help you with your sleep," says Helen, "I got one of the ones I thought you would like while you weren't looking."

Will rolls his eyes, "You two are probably the weirdest friends I have ever had."

"But that makes us ever more appealing^^" August beamed back and closes the bag "Thanks Helen"

Helen smiles, "You are very welcome."

Will shakes his head and laughs.

Molly smiles to them "Well I'm glad your all having a good time"

Helen looks at Molly, "What about you?" "I've had a great time too, I got enough peanut butter to last a month"

"I have a feeling that it won't last a week," says Will. That makes August laugh "Oh come on I'm not that bad"

"Will just smirks. "Come on. You guys said you wanted smoothies? Well, I'll pay."

"We won't argue with that" Will gets everyone their proper smoothies.

They all sat down, sipping quietly and savoring the taste. Will smiles, enjoy his time with his friends.

It was a moment not to forget, August smiles looking around. He was so glad to have made such good friends.

Too soon, it is time for everyone to head home. "Bye August," says Helen as she gets her things. "I had a wonderful time."

Molly quickly drove both home, "See you guys later" August waved from the window.

Helen and Will wave back, then Helen smiles, "Bye for now, Will." "Right," he replies.

Helen goes inside, and a little while later, falls asleep and enters Nightopia. "Good evening Owl," she says as she walks over to the Dream Gate fountain.

"Evening Helen, I trust your day was good"

"Wonderful is more like it," she sighs, "I'm so happy, I almost couldn't get here."

"Claris is already here and I believe Will may be soon"

Helen nods, "Alright, thank you." She then walks off to find Claris.

Soon she spots her, sitting on a log humming. "Ho hey Helen"

"Hello, Mrs. Sinclair. Only a couple more days until the Talent show. I just hope that those jesters don't ruin it like they did our field trip." She sits next to her teacher. "So, are you excited?"

She nods "I am Helen, not only to sing with and to have the chance to find NIGHTS"

"I know." Helen giggles. Claris smiles.

Meanwhile, at Nightmare Castle...

Daianala scans Reala's knee, "Good news, my friend. In approximately two days, your leg will be fully repaired. Then we can continue with the plan, which is actually 10% ahead of schedule."

He smiles "Good, at least something is going right. Daianla since your done looking at me knee, I would like it you could do something"

Daianala seems to be in a daze, but then he looks at Reala, "I have no scheduled tasks from Lord Wiseman recorded in my data banks at the moment, so what is it you want for me to do?"

"I must ask you to go to Memory Forest for me, we're moving equipment for the plan from there. Since my knee is not quite ready. I would like it if you would go and supervise it, there's a lower rank there already. But I'd feel better if some more...oh it doesn't matter"

Daianala puts a metal hand on Reala's shoulder, "I understand Reala. I will make sure everything is on schedule." He floats off towards Memory Forest.

Meanwhile...

Will emerges through the gate, "Sorry I'm late. Had to help Dad with something..." He walks over, "So what's tonight's plan?"

Claris greets him "Well, Owl said he spotted some odd activity in one of Helen's Nightopias. So we're going to check it out"

Will nods, "First we have to wait for Mr. Edwards...probably up grading papers or something."

"He should be here soon" She nodded.

Helen looks at the sky, "I just hope Memory Forest isn't destroyed, like my Crystal Palace was. I doubt that that mysterious thing could fix it."

"Yeah, we never really solved that mystery, did we?" Replies Will, "That will probably be our next adventure, after we find NiGHTs and get him back here safely."

"I agree with all of you" Elliot come from behind smiling.

Will smiles, "About time you showed up, I was about to call a substitute." He chuckles.

"Oh give my a break" The teacher laughed back.

Helen gets up, "Let's go. I'm worried about my forest." she goes over to the door.

Meanwhile...

Daianala flies thought the forest, he should arrive at Reala direction soon.

Helen, Owl, and the other dreamers walk in just as his shadow passes over them, "Huh?"

Daianala looks around, "Ah ha. Here we are." He floats over to a hidden entrance, going through. "Jackle?"

"Heheheh Daianala's here, Daianala's here hehehe" flew out a orange Nightmare with almost not presence of a body beside eyes, a mouth and a pair of gloves and boots seeming to show the existence of hand and feet.

"You are Jackle, I presume? Very well, I will be supervising the progress here in Reala's stead. He wants everything ready within two days," Daianala then pauses for a minute, "By the way, it is a pleasure meeting you." He holds out his hand for Jackle to shake.

Helen looks back at the others, "Did you guys see something?"

Jackle shook it "Good, help is nice right"

They nod "A shadow"

Will frowns, "Nightmarens, I bet. If they do so much as break a twig, I'll give them what for." "If my old eyes do not deceive me, I believe it went to the left of us."

Daianala nods, smiling. "Show me what you have so far."

"Ok let's see if we can follow them"

The sane insane nightmaren smiles "Ok follow me, I know where to go"

Daianala floats behind Jackle as they go to look over the progress of the invasion plan.

Helen and Will go first through the bushes and trees.

..."See?" Jackle motioned to Nightmaren moving thing around "We're doing good"

Daianala grins, "I'm impressed."

Helen, hiding in the bushes, gasps at seeing all of the Nightmarens, while Will and Elliot glare at Daianala and Jackle.

All of them wondering just what their were doing. Jackle gives a toothy grin "Almost done here, hehehhe" Flicking a card between his fingers.

"Yes, we are," Agrees Daianala, "Why don't you go on patrol for a bit, take a break. I will keep watch until you return."

He nods back "I'll be back, be back be back" saying it in a sing-song.

Daianala chuckles, shaking his head, "Hilarious." He looks back at the progress, his back to the dreamers.

"C'mon, we can take this guy. Those other Nightmarens won't see us up here if we do," whispers Will to Elliot and friends.

"We might not get another chance"

Helen looks frightened, "Who should go out first?"

Daianala's smile fades as he continues watching the work below, going deep in thought.

"I will" Elliot said "Then you guys come in right after"

Will nods, "Good luck."

The teacher gets up and slowly creeps closer...

Daianala notices the movement, and turns around, "You? What are you doing here?" he asks in a cold voice.

Elliot freezes "I could ask you the same"

Daianala's eyes glow, as he floats a bit closer, "Leave. Now." His metal claws extend slightly.

"Not till you do"

Daianala goes to attack, but suddenly halts his movement, eyes wide with fear.

Helen stands protectively in front of Elliot, trying to be brave. But her face shows just how scared she is. "D-don't h-hurt Mr. E-Edwards..."

"Helen..." Elliot looked at her "I'll be fine"

Upon seeing Helen's expression, the robotic jester backs away, putting a hand to his forehead.

Will looks at Claris, "It has to be a trick."

"Keep on your guard"

After a second, Daianala recovers. He then jets forwards, knocking Helen out of the way as he attacks Elliot with multiple swipes. Elliot fights back with his fists.

Will, upon seeing Helen fall, jumps out to assist Elliot, "Leave Helen and Nightopia alone, you monster!"

And the Claris joins in the fray "This is a peaceful place!"

Daianala avoids Claris' attacks and continues to fight Will and Elliot, his eyes starting to strain from the pain in his head, "Why won't you leave us alone, you villians?!"

"Villans?! We're trying to save this dream world!"

"Liars!" His eyes turn red from his frustration and anger, as he begins to attack the boys with more brutality. Finally, he has Elliot and Will pinned against a tree by his metallic claws.

"Can you prove it?" Elliot coughed.

Daianala clenches his teeth, and slowly tightens his grip on them.

The girls rush forward and kick at him "Leave them alone"

The robot releases his grip on the now weakened boys, and turns to face the girls.

Both back in fear "Ah oh"

The robotic jester goes to attack, only to be tackled to the side by Owl. The old bird turns to the dreamers, "Go! I'll hold him off!" Helen nods and runs to Will's side, "C'mon, give me your arm."

Claris helps Elliot up "Be careful Owl" and all the dreamer move as fast as they could.

In the distance, the dreamers hear the battle between Owl and Daianala. As they reach the door, the sounds of battle end. "We...have to go back..." choked Will.

"No your not, I'll go" Said Claris.

Elliot looks at Claris, "Be careful." She gives him a kiss on the check "I will" Before running back.

When she gets there, she sees feathers everywhere, but no sign of Owl. In the center of the clearing, Daianala has his back to her, his claws digging into the dirt in frustration.

She's careful not to say a word, even if he seemed distracted. There's a chance he could still hear her.

Daianala holds his head, "Stupid..." He tries to get up, but his leg and hover mechanism malfunction.

~ERROR~  
~ERROR~

The robot sighs, "Initiate self-repair program." He then rubs his head, deep in thought.

Claris hides behind a tree "..."

Suddenly, Daianala winces, and grabs the metal wound on his leg. Red droplets begin to trickle out of it.

"Blood?"

Daianala's eyes widen. He turns his head and his eyes lock on to Claris. Startled upon seeing her, he tries to get up, but only succeeds in tripping on himself, falling onto his front side.

"Stop you might hurt yourself worse" She gingerly moved closer.

Daianala tries to get up to get away from her, "S-Stay away, villain..."

She keeps coming "Let me help you, even if you think so low of me"

The robotic jester winces as his leg protests at his movement. He collapses in the grass, "Why would you want to help me?"

Now she moves right next to him. "You need help that's what. We can fight some other time but now your hurt"

He turns his face away, feeling ashamed for his outburst of rage. "I don't understand."

"It's not right to attck someone who's hurt, it's un-fair"

"Why are you acting so honorable?...Can't...compute." He holds his head in one hand as his programming contradicts itself in its reasoning.

"Just hold still and let me look ok?"

Daianala cringes as she looks at his leg. It is bleeding a bit more because of his movement, it is an old wound that has reopened from the fight. From Claris' observation, it looks like a sharp, thin, object had made it originally.

"How long has it been since you got this?" Claris asked.

Daianala looks at it, then looks away, "It doesn't matter."

She taps his head "It does, oh never mind stay still while I work on it"

He is very quiet while she works.

"Now hold still I'm sure if this will sting" Daianala winces, "Ack!" He looks back at her, miffed.

Claris sits back and dust her hands off "There"

Daianala looks down at his leg. There was a wrapping around it, tight and secure.

"Claris..." He suddenly hears someone coming. Looking back, he sees Jackle coming. "Go...get out of here..."

She hops to her feet and rushes off.

Daianala turns his attention to Jackle, "Looks like you came a bit late to the party."

Elliot, Will, and Helen, meanwhile, are at the Dreamgate, worried about Claris. Elliot finally gets up, "That's it. I'm going back."

-

"Aw ehehe too bad" Jackle twirled a card "You have fun at all?"

"I'm alright Elloit" Claris popped out from some undergrowth.

-

Daianala shakes his head, "Honestly, no."

"Claris!" Elliot runs to her, and embraces her. "You're okay!"Cried Helen and Will.

-

Jackle shrugs. "Well I'm bored want me to read the cards?"

Claris smiles "Yes I am."

-

"What do you mean by 'read the cards'?" Asks Daianala.

Will's smile fades, "Where's Owl?"

The nightmaren pulls out a deck of cards "I read fortunes

She shakes her head "I couldn't find but I found that guy Daianala."

-  
"No thanks," Daianala declines, slowly getting to his feet, "I don't do that sort of thing. I hate spoilers."

Will lowers his head, "What is with that guy?" "That isn't important. Right now, we have two friends missing," Says Helen.

-

Jackle smiles "But I can give hints to the past too, I know you'll like that"

"Right, let's get to looking for Owl"

-  
Daianala looks down. "I don't want mere cards to tell me, Jackle. But thank you for your offer."

The dreamers start searching the City area, the closest world to the Forest area.

-

"Oh well some other time then"

"I hope Owl alright"

-

Daianala looks back up. "I am starting to see why Reala sent me here..."

Helen nods, "Me too." They search around the beach, and even search the see floor.

-  
Jackle just smiles.

"Nothing..."

"Zilch..."  
"Nada..."  
"Over here!"

The others look up and rush over to the yell. "What?"

Will is standing near a coral cluster, on which is a very beat up Owl. Half of his feathers are missing, his outfit has been reduced to rags, and there are slash marks all over him. "Greetings...Visitors..." he says in a weakened voice.

"Owl..." sighing with relif and worry "Your alive"

"Barely," he replies, "Please take me to the Dream Gate, I will recover safely there."

They do so quickly...

As soon as they reach the Dream Gate, Owl goes into a hole in a tree nearby, "Thank you, my friends...I am especially glad that you are safe."

Will looks up at Owl, "We will make sure that that mad jester apologizes for hurting you so badly."

Elliot sighs, "So much for getting that guy on our side. We will have to put all of our effort into the Talent show, it is our only chance of finding NiGHTs. Wherever he is, I hope he watches the live broadcast."

"Our best bet would be to win the Talent show," states Helen, "Then our performance will be on the news."

Owl listens to the dreamers talk, then notices that Claris has been quiet this whole time, "Claris, my dear, are you alright?"

She blinks realizing she quietness "Oh um..."

Elliot looks at her, "Honey?" She takes a breath "I saw him, that robotic jester"

Will looks at her, "You did say something about that before we went to find Owl."

Owl shakes his head, "That jester seemed so familiar." He looks at the dreamers, "But it was only because of how mentally unstable he was that I survived, let alone won. I haven't fought like that in years."

Elliot holds Claris' hand, "What about him?"

"His knee, I found him before I came back...but his knee it was bleeding...blood..."

Helen looks surprised, "What?"

"But robots aren't supposed to do that," reasons Will.

"Not even beings of the Night Dimension are able to do that," adds Owl.

Elliot looks at Helen, "I'm just glad you got away before he could hurt you."

Claris rubs her arm "Yea..."

Owl looks at the sky, "Night is almost over, my friends."

"Will you be alright here?" Asks Will.

"Of course, as long as I stay here." "Alright Owl , just be careful till we get back"

"I will..." Answered Owl. He soon saw his friends fade.


	16. Chapter 16: Days to Talent Shot pt 2

_Time passes and it's later in the day..._

"Hey, August!" yells Helen, running to catch up with him. It is after school and after Talent Show rehearsal.

He stops and turn to smile "Hey Helen what you doing?"

"I thought I'd come over to your house today, if that's okay with you."

August smiles back "Sure I'd love that^^"

"Alright, lead the way. I would have brought Will, but he needs to study for a test."

"A lot of work to do I bet" as they walk to August's house. "So how'd your pratice go?"

"It was fantastic," replied Helen with excitement, "I wish that the Talent show was tomorrow, I can't wait!"

He laughs "Seeing how excited you are, so I am to. Just two days away then I got my first game the Monday after"

"So, you are going to be there for our performance?"

"I sure will won't miss it"

Helen hugs him, "Thank you, August." She lets go, "So, what's the game you're getting?"

"I got that basketball game, my first" "Oh, right! I completely forgot, I'm sorry."

He smiles "Hey it's ok, let's get to my house Molly's making sponge cake"

"Sounds delicious. Let's hurry, maybe we can still get a chance to help."

Soon...

"Kids^^ Your just in time^^"

"Hello, Ms. M," replies Helen, setting her things neatly by the front door. "Are you still working on that sponge cake, because I would love to be of some assistance to you."

She looks up from teh oven "Sure you can, I got some batter still left and your welcome to help"

Helen nods, quickly washing her hands, and going over to Molly.

Quickly after a quick baking lesson the sweet smell of the sponge cake filled the air.

"It looks very delicious, Ms. M," commented Helen as she watched it bake in the oven

"You did a really good job yourself, the both of you" smiling back "It's going to be a few minutes before it's ready. Why don't you two go hang out and I'll call when it's ready"

"Alright. Hey August, you want to learn a card game called 'King in the Corner'?"

"Sure thing" August beamed "Let's set up in my room"

Helen nods, and goes to set up the cards on the floor in August's room.

"Ok what do I do?"

Helen deals four cards in a cross, six cards in front of each of them, and sets the deck in the center of the cross. "Okay, August. If you have any Kings, set them in the corners of the cross now."

"Um here's one" putting it down where she said too.

"Okay, it's just like solitaire, Red on black, and black on red. But the goal is to get rid of all of your cards. Any questions?"

August shakes his head.

"Alright, I'm going to go easy on you this first round." She plays first to show him how it works. "Oh, and draw a card from the deck at the beginning of your turn."

They played a good game, but August won with beginner's luck. "Well done, August."

"Thanks Helen" He beamed shuffling the cards "Want to play another game?" "Sure"

So that's what they do for awhile till Molly calls out the cakes are ready.

"C'mon, August, we can play more later." "Sure thing" scooping the cards up and both head to the kitchen.

Helen and August smell the great aroma of the sponge cake.

"Aw man that smell will wake anybody up" August inhaled again and again. "No wonder you can't sleep, August," giggled Helen.

"Well it's on the list" and Molly bring it out of the oven.

"List?" "Things that can wake me up"

"Oh, okay."

"Here try some" Molly placed some plates down.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Now they sit and relish the wonderful taste."It's delicious!" Beamed Helen, "I never knew sponge cake could taste this good!"

"Told you so" August beamed. "You think you could make some for after the Talent Show? Will, Mrs. Sinclair, and Mr. Edwards would love this.

"I'd love to" Molly beamed "I'm sure everyone will love them"

"Great"

"Let's take a sample to Will" August scooped on the rest into a container.

"Yeah, we could give him a break from studying."

"Need a ride?" Molly asked.

"Sure"

_Later at Will's ~knock knock~_

Will opens the door, "Helen, August! Hello! What are you doing here?"

Helen smiles, "We wish to give you a reason to have a break from your studies."

"We got fresh sponge cake!" Spongecake? What flavor?" asks Will as he comes out.

"Vanilla"

"Sounds good. Come on in. I can spare a few minutes with friends."

"Sure thing" Both come inside and place the container on a small table. August pulled out some plastic forks.

A small husky puppy runs over to August, and props himself up on August's leg. The puppy's tail then wags like no tomorrow.

"Oh, wow, Will! You actually got a dog!" Helen squeals, spotting the puppy.

"Yeah, he is the lucky one I picked out yesterday at the mall. Dad took care of every thing after that. We named him Conan," Will replies while getting some plates.

"Wow your so cute!" August leans over and rubs his side "I just love Huskies"

Conan's back foot begins to kick in pleasure, his tongue hanging out.

Helen sits next to August, "He is such a good boy!" Will eats his spongecake while watching his friends and the puppy playing, "Would you look at that, a treat and a show."

"Go after the ball boy, that's it^^"

Helen pats Conan on his fluffy head, "You're such a cutey, silly puppy!"

Will laughs.

"Now you made me want to get a puppy" August smiles a bit. Will only smirks.

"So the show's coming soon Helen going to do your hair" August teased. "Yes, I am, actually," says Helen.

"Oh um hehehe" He then laughed. "This is some good cake," compliments Will.

"It was a team effort" "I can taste that. And that is what makes good food, a heaping helping of team effort."

August gives a thumbs up "Right there Will"

Will then cleans up after finishing the cake, "Well, I need to study for tomorrow."

"Right, we should get going," says Helen, petting Conan's head a bit more. The puppy wags his tail.

August grabs their stuff "Let's get going Helen" "See you later, friends," says Will at the door, with Conan at his side.

"See you later, Will," Helen replies.

_"Time is drawing closer, Reala,_" Wizemen said to his general.

"I know, Master Wizemen. Everything is going well, and we'll be ready by this afternoon tomorrow."  
_"Good, good. And Daianala, has he yet to question anything?"_

"No Master, all doubt is out of his mind that I'm his 'frined', and I belive we have him on our side." The crimson Jester bows his head down, "I'll go make sure the army is ready for the invasion after NIGHTS's capture."

Daianala, during this time, is in his quarters, more confused than ever. ...  
"Why am I losing control? This isn't like me..." he then looks at the mesh wound on his leg, "...I may have to speak with Jackle..."

So that what he does...off to the the 'mad' guy.

"Jackle? Jackle? Where are you?"

"Hehehe behind you" Coming out of nowhere.

Daianala turns around, "Jackle...I...I wish to know of my past..." he then holds up a metal hand, "But, can you tell me without the card charade..."

He frowns "Aw no cards? It's more fun that way, we use the cards and I will tell you"

"Fine, you can use them," Daianala frowns, "...I...I 'm just uncomfortable around these sorts of things...But...some things have happened, and my mission is almost over...So I am coming to you for answers...as a friend and ally..."

Jackle smiles "Alright after me" He flies down the hall.

The robotic jester floats after him, "I hope you will not tell the others of this?"

"A secret yes sir-ie" he smiles a toothy grin and leads him to his room and to a little table "Just pick three cards"

Daianala floats into the room. He then takes the cards, and hands them to Jackle, "I don't want to see them...Just shed some light on my past..."

Jackle smiles and looks at them "Well the past very well" He studies the card "Your past is blocked from you of course. Your powers comes from a gem of unknown power. And your not what you look like"

Daianala looks down, "I don't understand..."

"What bleed? Not beings of dreams" Daianala looks at Jackle, "-How?..."

He smiles "Secret: I saw you and pinky human. I won't tell but be wary" Daianala's eyes widen, "You...But why?"

"Heheh I want to see how it plays out"

Daianala lets this all sink in...then he lays his head on the table, "I'm so confused..." He says with a groan.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you exactly what you want to know but here take this card" holding a blank card to him. "This will show you the truth when it's time to decide"

Daianala hesitantly takes the card, "Thank you for your help, Jackle, even if it wasn't much...I will try to repay you someday..."

Jackle nods with a smile "You should get ready, I heard you and Reala are going after NIGHTS soon"

"Right, the sun should be rising over the town now..." Daianala leaves. Down the hall, he looks at the blank card. He then sets into a storage compartment in his arm, and floats off to see Reala.


	17. Chapter 17: The Song

_Meanwhile...as time goes by...The Dreamer wake...it's the day..._

-

Helen can barely contain her excitement, throwing pillows into the air and giggling like a giddy school girl. *...wait...*  
"The day has arrived!"

Helen's mother pops her head in, and laughs, "Alright, Helen. You still have to go to school first."

Helen sighs, "Yes, Mom." "But as soon as you get out of school, hurry home so we can get to the salon appointment on time." "Okay!" Helen begins to get ready for school.

-

Will's dad shakes him "Wake up Champ. It's time for that wake up call you asked for."

He yawns "Heh thanks dad,"

-

When Will meets Helen at school, he finds her as happy as when they first met in the real world. "Will!"

"Helen!"

Helen grabs his hands and dances around with him, "Today's the day, Will! Today's the day!"

"I know!"

Helen stops dancing after a minute, "I don't think I will be able to concentrate on schoolwork at all, oh my gosh!"

"I know!"

"Well, I have to get going to class, see ya!" She skips along down the corridor. Then Will races the other way.

The bell rings, and Mr. Edwards sees Will run into the gym.

"Today's the day Mr. Edwards" Panting as he raced to the locker room.

"I know, Will, which is why I am not counting you late to class."

Helen meanwhile, was on time. But her mind is absent in the class. She sat there chewing on the tip of her pen glancing out the window every few seconds.

Mrs. Sinclair notices, but decides to allow it, just for today. She didn't really feel like being there either, but it is her job she had to do.

"The preparations are almost ready Lord Reala"

His lips curl into a smile "Good soon NIGHTS will be with us."

The school bell rings to signal the end of school for the day. Helen begins to run out, and bumps into Will and August.

"Oh hey Helen^^" He laughs and smiles.

"Hey, guys. Sorry, I can't stay and chat. See ya later," Helen continues running.

Will watches her go and smiles.

"She's excited"

"Yeah. See you at the show, August," Will starts off towards his house, "Don't forget the sponge cake."

"Not a chance" He waved and started racing to Molly's car.

Mr. Edwards smiles as he sees the kids running off. He then looks up, "Just a bit longer, NiGHTs..."

-

"Just a bit longer..." Murmurs Daianala, as he floats next to a large crystal.

"Not much longer" Reala smiled to him "We're just about ready"

Daianala nods, waving his hand over the large crystal. His reflection ripples, and soon, an image of the school appears. He goes to another large crystal, and does the same thing, revealing the large school auditorium. Going to a third crystal, he makes the crystal reflection show an image of the park next to the school. "All three portals are active. All that is left is to wait for the boy."

"Jackle make sure 'it's' ready" Reala told the orange guy "Right Reala heheh" And off he went... "Soon Daianala all our work will be worth it"

"I hope so..." Says Daianala, watching the humans going about their business.

The day goes alone a bit and the show is starting...

Helen arrives with her mother in their car. She has her hair out of its usual ponytail, letting it fall to her shoulders. She wears deep green dress, long white gloves, and a simple chain necklace. "Thanks, Mom. I'll see you inside." Helen then quickly walks inside, and finds Mr. Edwards, Mrs. Sinclair, and Will. "Sorry I took so long."

Mrs. Sinclair smiles to her, "It's alright". She was wearing a periwinkle dress to her knees and a light purple short cut jacket. "Ok you three go ahead, there's some other kid who needs help with some last mintue things."

"Alright, Mrs. Sinclair," Says Will, who is wearing a baby blue suit with a yellow bow tie. He walks off with Helen.

Mr. Edwards, who is wearing a cream yellow suit and blue necktie, gently squeezes Mrs. Sinclair's hand before following, "Don't take too long, my sweet."

Mr. Edwards walks over to Will and Helen, "Well kids, this is it."

"Yea soon we'll find NIGHTS"

Helen smiles, "You got that right, Will."

"And this will be kind of fun too" He added "Well minus the yellow tie I'm ready to go. So we're the forth to go up right?"

Helen giggles, "Yep, and you look handsome with that bow tie."

Another teacher smiles and waves to them "Alright you guys go take a seat with everyone else, the seats are marked off for performers"

"Well, you heard 'em," said Mr. Edwards, "Let's go take our sets."

A kid takes the mike on stage "Can everyone hear me?...Good, welcome everyone to this year's Talent Show. This year I'm sure is going to be a real treat, note please turn off all cellphone and pagers as it may interfere with the camera equiment and there is the chance like last year of everyone hearing your conversation over the loudspeakers."

Everyone chuckles at that.

"Each act will be tapped and the winning one will be broadcasted on tv and may also preform at the World Fair."

Daianala watches the show through the crystal, distracting himself from his thoughts as the first act comes on.

It had everyone laughing as a group of three did a prefect play though of a three stooges scene.

Daianala lets out a snicker...so did a few other watching Nightmarens.

"Thank you for that fine performance" The kid with the mike comes on stage again "Alright the next act is coming right up" And introduces the second act which was pretty good though the singer reached a high note that did hurt the ears.

All of the Nightmarens find the high note displeasing. Daianala has to turn off his audio receptors while Reala growls in disgust.

It was to thier relief when the person got off the stage.

The mike kid come on stage rubbing his ears and shouting a bit louder then he should of. "Great job there! Alright the next act needs just a moment for us to get set up. "

And the lights dim as they walk off stage... and after a minute or two they get back on with just one light turned on them.

"I hope your ready for a nice treat, this guy wrote and produced the score of this next song by himself. Please put your hands together for August Wood and his song 'FireFiles'." _(Loooveee Owl City)_

Mr. Edwards, Mrs. Sinclair, Will and Helen all blink a bit in suprise but clap with the rest.

Reala and the Nightmarens watch August with the eyes of predators, and Reala grins an evil grin, "So close..."

Daianala watches as August gets ready to perform, "Sing your heart out, NiGHTs," He says softly.

The stage light dim so low you can barely see anything on the stage then there's this soft music...all you can see are the keys of a keybored lighting up as fingers start to play.

Then the stage slowly come into view as the light turn on but still dim. Then they suddenly change to a rainbow of colors as he starts singing.

August  
"You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep

'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems"

Helen remembers the firefly nightlight that she gave August, she giggles. Will on the other hand, finds the song familiar and is trying to remember where he heard it before.

"Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep"

Will remembers the fireflies that he and Helen danced with many nights ago, and he finds it suspiciously similar to the song.

Meanwhile, Helen is listening to the song, thoroughly enjoying herself.

The Nightmarens are hissing and booing in disgust at August's singing, but Daianala stands silent next to the jeering Reala, with no reaction at all. Reala, unaware of this, continues to glare at his twin.

Elliot and Claris had closed their eyes and imagine dancing again under the firefly light. Twliring and spining like they really were kids again.

"Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)

'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)

Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)

When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

To ten million fireflies  
I'm here 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell

But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep"

The four friends listen to the song as August nears the end, their thoughts soon disappearing as they try to enjoy the music.

"I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams"

Will, Helen, Mr. Edwards, and Mrs. Sinclair stand and applaud, along with most of the audience.

Daianala closes his eyes, and whispers. "By my word, a good song...if only..."

Reala and the other Nightmarens boo and hiss at the performance.

August gets up and does a graceful bow. "Thank You" Rubbing his head in embarrassment while he starts to walk off stage.

Helen smiles and looks at Will, "We're up next."

"Now this is a treat we got two kids and two and our own teachers up to sing"

Mr. Edwards and company go backstage, and he grins, almost looking like his younger self. "This is it guys, let's do our best."

He sits on the piano seat "A one and a two"

The music begins to play, and each of the dreamers prepares for their part. Elliot plays the piano, Helen plays the violin, and Claris and Will wait for their time to begin singing. Will feels nervous, but seeing Helen smile at him gives him the confidence he needs...

Will  
_In a dream I could see  
you are not far away.  
Anytime, Anyplace.  
I can see your face.  
You're that special one  
that I have been waiting for  
and I hope you're looking for  
someone like me. _

Helen, still playing the violin  
_In my dreams  
I can hear you calling me.  
In the night,  
everything's so sweet.  
In your eyes  
I feel there's so much inside. _

Willl and Helen  
_In the nights, dream delight;  
I want to see you standing there.  
In the nights, dream delight;  
I've found someone who really cares.  
In the nights, dream delight;  
I want to see your smile again.  
In the nights, dream delight;  
You're the one I waited for. _

Daianala's eyes dilate, and he slowly sets a hand to his forehead.

The nightmaerns hiss and growl at the song "Boo!" While August couldn't shake this growing feeling of familiarity, had he heard this before?

Will and Helen both smile, knowing that this is their night to shine. Not missing a beat, Mrs. Claris Sinclair and Mr. Elliot Edwards join in singing the song, their voices clear and strong from years of practice.

Claris  
_In a dream we can do  
everything we want to  
There's no where I'd rather be  
but here with you.  
The stars above light the way  
only for you and I.  
I'm so glad I've found the one  
I've been looking for. _

Will  
_Keep the dream. _

Helen  
_(Keep the dream) _

Elliot  
_Of the one you're hoping for  
Love can come through an open door.  
Just be strong. _

Claris  
_(Just be strong) _

Elliot  
_And you're sure to find the one,  
the one, the one, the one. _

Willl and Helen  
_In the nights, dream delight;  
I want to see you standing there.  
In the nights, dream delight;  
I've found someone who really cares.  
In the nights, dream delight;  
I want to see your smile again.  
In the nights, dream delight;  
You're the one I waited for. _

Holding his head in one hand, Daianala feels something bring itself up from the mist in his mind, and with the song's harmony...a memory unfolds to him...

(FLASHBACK TIME!)

~~~~

Owl is sitting on a branch in front of him, looking a bit younger. "Whooo, young lad. You shouldn't go off to stop those brutes by yourself. I admire your courage, but you can't rush into things headfirst."

"But Owl," Daianala's voice spoke up, but it sounded strange..., "We can't just let them destroy this beautiful place," His eyes looks at the castle garden around them, "They must be stopped."

"And they will, my friend," Says Owl, smiling, "But we must get the help of other Visitors and their ideya first, then we may stand a chance against those villains and their leader."

Daianala's head nods,"Okay, Owl," his eyes looks around again, "I have to go, see you later, Mister Great-horned Owl," He finds himself chuckling and walking off. Owl puffs up a bit,"I told you, I'm a-!"

~~~~~

Daianala lets his hand drop, and he looks at the ground, "Forgive me, Reala, but I need a moment..." he then zooms out of the room, terror gripping at his metallic heart as he rushes off to his quarters.

August was facing his own weird memory issue. The song felt more and more like he had heard it once before. He started humming the tune faster then any of them on stage played it . "That song...is my song?"

The four friends look at each other, each seeing the other thoroughly enjoying themselves in doing this song. They continue on.

Elliot and Claris  
_(woo woh woo)  
In the nights (in the nights), delight (delight); I want to see you standing there _

Helen  
_(see you standing there)_

In the nights...  
I've found someone who really cares 

Will  
_(oh woh yeah).  
In the nights...  
I want to see you smile again _

Claris  
_(hey yeaha).  
In the nights...  
You're the one I waited for (the one, the one, woo ho).  
In the night (yeah baby) delight. _

Will  
_You and me, _

Helen  
_we can be,  
together forever.  
In the nights (delight) _

Then there was a sweet flute seemingly from nowhere playing along with the singers. Where was it coming from?

The audience members didn't know...Elliot, Claris, Will, Helen though, knew of who it was. Their hearts skipped not one, but two beats as they realized that their friend, NiGHTs, had heard them and was playing with them. With spirits lifted, they finished the song with a great crescendo.

Claris  
_Baby _

Elliot  
_Baby  
(Baby, Oh woh, Yeah, yeah)  
In the nights _

Claris  
_(yeah-yeah),  
dream delight (delight). _

Helen  
_I found someone, _

Elliot  
_I found my love in the night, _

Will  
_In that dream with you girl  
(delight). _

Claris  
_You're the one I waited for. _

Will  
_I dream, I dream, I dream, I dream, and you know. _

Claris  
_(yeah yeah) _

Elliot  
_(wooh ooh; yeah, yeah, yeah) _

With their song coming to a close, they let the last notes fade into the air on the audience. As if woken from a spell, the whole audience stands and applauds. Elliot gets up from his seat at the piano, and stands next to Claris as they, Will, and Helen take a bow, their faces beaming.

Back in the Night Dimension, comes back to float beside Reala.

But the magic of the scene ends with a sudden shout:

"Why! Why did you have to play that song!"

Everyone turns to see who shouted, even the cameraman and the Nightmarens.

Helen finally finds her voice, "...A...A-August?"

Will seems equally surprised, then remembers what August sang earlier, "You...You're..."

"NiGHTs?" Finishes Mr. Edwards, almost inaudibly, Mrs. Sinclair puts a hand to her mouth.

August's voice sounded angry and hurt as the kid that was NIGHTs looked at them, standing there his eyes were welling up with tears. "Who say I want to remember anymore! I'm was happy being where I was!"

The four dreamers didn't understand. Will stepped down from the stage and walked towards August/NiGHTs, "We were worried about you, NiGHTs...at the firefly ball..."

He steps backwards shaking his head in confusion "I don't understand...you don't understand, you won't make me go back"

Helen stands next to Will, "NiGHTs, what's wrong?...We want to help you."

"I don't need help, I don't...I just want to be left alone."

"NIGHTs?"

August/NiGHTs backs even further away. "I don't want to be NIGHTS anymore, why can't it I just be August? Just the dreamer who couldn't dream"

The four friends don't know what to say. They are too shocked to say anything. Tears begin to flow from Helen's eyes.

"Helen...?" Blinking in surprise and confusion he started to reach towards her. "Don't cry please."

"...We only...wanted to find our lost friend...NIGHTs," Helen says quietly. Will puts his arm around her in comfort, "It's alright, Helen."

NIGHTS edges closer "Don't cry Helen"

_"We have to take him now"_ Hissed Reala. _"His memory's back that's bad enough"_"

"As you wish, Reala..." Daianala whispers. Then, with Reala at his side, he goes through the reflection in the glass window and floats over the crowd. Some people in the crowd begin to scream, and some run. The cameraman, being the brave fool that he is, continues to film the scene on live television.

Mr. Edwards, Mrs. Sinclair, Will, and Helen stare up at the two jesters.

August/NIGHTs steps back "R-reala?"

The crimson jester swoops down and grabs his arm. "Your coming with us, no more fooling around."

"Gah! No way I'm going back with you!" But being in a human body NIGHTs could hardly fight back against his twin. All the human nightmaren could do was struggle in the tight grip.

The four friends try to come to the rescue, but Daianala gets in their way, "Do not interfere..."

Reala held August up in the air "Let's go Daianala "

Daianala begins to float up next to Reala.

"Why are you doing this?" asks Will. Helen begins to cry, "What are you going to do with him?"

"It's our plan dreamers, and it all depends on this traitor here, that's all you get to know."

"You let him go right now!" Mrs. Sinclair growled.

"With him right in my hands I think not" Adding a squeeze to make him gasp in pain, for extra fun.

In his head, Daianala feels that this is wrong. He looks away from the accusing glares of the dreamers, "That's enough, Reala...Let us go..."

And with that they were gone. All four Dreamers stood there feeling a bit lost and confused. "NIGHTs..." Mr. Edwards finally spoke "He was with us the whole time and we didn't see it..."

Will and Helen both looked hopeless.

"What can we do?" Mrs. Sinclair asked to no one in particular.


	18. Chapter 18: Memories andTruth

The Talent Show was canceled until further notice, as well as the school. August's poor foster mother was devastated to hear, and see, what happened. The four dreamers, as soon as they could, got to their homes and went to sleep to tell Owl what had happened.

Meanwhile, back at Nightmare Castle, Daianala and Reala return with August. The Nightmarens cheer at their victory. For some reason, Daianala can't shake the feeling of guilt within him. "Have we done it, Reala?" he asks quietly.

Reala hardly heard him as his eyes were lit up with glee. Seeing the human version of his twin, chained down on the ground filled him with a sense of wicked glee he hadn't felt that deeply in awhile.

"We got you now NIGHTs..." He cooned dangerously under his breath. Then he realized Daianala had spoken to him.

"Oh yes we've done it, now the final part of the plan can start...though I'm unsure why he hasn't completely changed back. At least he won't be able to escape us now in that state"

And what Reala meant by that is Nights was still was in August's body and only part of him was now his dreamself. The upper torso was purple and resting on his chest was his old red shard.

Daianala looks at the shard, almost hypnotized by it. He then backs away, holding his head as he has another flashback...

_(FLASHBACK-Oh you know it, why am I saying anything)_

~~~~~~~

NiGHTs, in his true form, is floating in front of him. They are in a cave full of glowing crystals of different colors. Again Daianala's mouth moves by itself, "Are you saying you wish to be free?"

The Nightmaren Jester nods "I can't stand and watch what Wizemen's doing anymore. I love Nightopia and the Nightopians, it doesn't feel right to let him destory it."

"Well, how can I help?"

NIGHTs shakes his head this time "I'm not sure about that. Maybe if I'd free the Ideya or something, maybe protect dreamers...I don't know"

Daianala snaps his fingers, "The Ideya, that's it!" He holds up his hands, which Daianala can't see very well because of a red glow coming from them, "Owl told me that Ideya have special properties. Maybe it can help you..." He notices NIGHTs concerned look, "Don't worry, I have more than enough red Ideya to go around."

Then NIGHTs nods "A part of you will be with me always."

Daianala feels himself focus the Ideya into a red shard. Without warning, the shard suddenly stabs itself into NiGHTs' chest, rooting itself permanently to the spot. "NIGHTs, are you alright?" Daianala's voice asks, concerned.

NIGHTs rubs his chest around the shard "I-I'm fine. Just smarted a bit"

"How do you feel?"

"It's all jumbled right now a bit I can slowly fell your courage starting to fill me"

Daianala feels his head nod, "The courage to do what's right and just...

~~~~~~~

Daianala comes out of the flashback leaning against a wall, one hand over his face, "...What is right and just..." He repeats softly.

Some of the Nightmarens are looking at him, including August/NiGHTs and Reala.

All of them looked at him in confusion...

Daianala slowly looks up at NiGHTs, his eyes cold and without emotion, "Reala, that's enough...We should put him in the dungeon until we are fully ready with our plan."

"Very well" Reala picked NIGHTs up with a clang of the chains and carried him off.

Daianala floats after him. ...

...

Soon they arrive at the dungeons where Reala tosses NIGHTs into a small cramped cell.

"I will make sure he doesn't escape..." Said the robotic jester in a lifeless tone.

"Very well there's some things that need to be done before we're ready" And with that Reala flew down the hall.

Daianala waits until he is sure that Reala is gone, then turns his cold gaze to NiGHTS. He looks at the shard, "Where did you get that?" He asks in a chilling tone.

"Somewhere" He answered back in a distrusting voice. Clearly he wasn't about to talk to anyone just like that.

Daianala turns his back to him, "'Somewhere' as in a crystal cavern?"

"How would you know that?"

"How, indeed..." Daianala's tone became dangerously low. He takes hold of one of the cell bars, "Tell me how you got that shard?"

"That's on a need to know bases and your not one of them"

Daianala calms himself, and slowly backs away to his post, "Very well, NiGHTs..."

NIGHTs looks down at the shard "How did he guess about the cavern?"

Back at the Dreamgate, things didn't seem any better...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All four of the dreamers and Owl sat thinking over a jumble of thoughts.

"I still can't believe August was NIGHTs the whole time, it explain why that guy went after him before"

Helen looks forlorn, "He didn't want to be NiGHTs..."

Will puts a arm around her "It's alright"

"The Nightmaren's got him anyway..."

Owl shivers, "We must try and rescue him, before it is too late. But without NiGHTs, it is near suicidal. Nay, a fool's errand."

"We have to do something, he needs our help right now" "But what can we do?"

"That's were I'm at a lost"

Elliot finally stands, "Well, we have to do something...And I say we infiltrate Nighmare Castle and get NiGHTs out of there, now. We are wasting valuable time here."

"That's nuts, but for NIGHTs we'll go to crazy and back"

"Then let's go!"

Back in Nightmare...

Daianala is rubbing his forehead, even though, as a robot, he can't feel it. But his face shows slight confusion as he guards NiGHTs' cell.

His mind still unsure of things...

NiGHTs then hears his cell door being opened. His head jerks upwards and his eyes narrow "What do you want?"

The dark form of the jester looms over him. He raises his claw, grabs NiGHTs' shoulder, and pulls him out of the cell. He then releases him, not making eye contact with him, "Go..."

NIGHTs stops to look "What are you doing?"

The jester has his back to him, "There is a back door out of here at the end of the hallway in this dungeon...Now GO!"

NIGHTs starts down the hall fast as his human legs could take him while keeping the clanking of the chains around his wrist quiet as possible. Daianala watches him go...

And Daianala then flies back the other way down the hall.

Outside, Owl and the dreamers were just now reaching Nightmare Castle.

"Well here we go"

"Wait!" Helen points up at the castle, where she saw NiGHTs/August coming out.

"There he is!"

Elliot and Will go over to help him, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine" He panted "Told you I hated running Will"

Will chuckles sadly. As they begin walking back to the others, Will looks at NiGHTs/August, "I'm sorry, NiGHTs. We didn't know you didn't want to come back."

"We were worried about you, especially after Owl said you fell into the dark ocean," Elliot adds.

The kid looks down "I'm sorry I said that, I was mad at myself not you guys"

"Well, at least your safe with us now."

Owl floats beside them, "Whoooo...My goodness, NiGHTs, you gave me a scare. How did you escape?"

NIGHTs stops and looks back at the castle "That robot jester, he let me go. And told me how to get out too"

"What?"

"It's just like I said" NIGHTs looks at them "The robot jester let me go"

Helen looks back at the castle in disbelief.

Meanwhile, Daianala is looking at the empty cell...

Half shocked that he even dare to do it, but happy at the same time. He looks at his metal hands, "What if Reala finds out...I hope he understands..."

"I understand what by chance?"

"Reala..." Dainala turns around, a bit startled. He then looks down, "Forgive me, my friend...I-I..." He looks at the empty cell. "NiGHTs...he got away."

Reala face freezes "I see..." And he voice was just, maybe even more, icy then his stare was "Was he gone before you came back or something?"

"Y-Yes, Reala."

In a lighting of a second Dainala found himself hosted in the air and slammed against the wall "I don't like being lied too"

Daianala tries to pick himself up, and looks at Reala, "I am not lying..." He straightens up, "I let him get away, and he left before I returned to my post...I...I-I did what is right and just."

"You let him GO!"

Daianala looks at him with a cold gaze and nods, very slowly, "From what I see, he has done nothing wrong...and you torture him like an animal..."

"He's betrayed us...now I see you have as well"

"I only found the courage to do what is right and just..."

Reala eyes flash with fury "Your done" And races forward and slams himself into Daianala.

Daianala is rammed into the stone wall. His optics are damaged.

"Traitors get their dues" The Nightmaren general grabs his arms and drags him down the hall. Once outside Reala hosted him in the air.

The robotic jester, on the verge of shutting down, can only muster the strength to utter his final words, "Why...do you do this, Reala? Do...you enjoy destroying your friends?..."

"Your just a pawn, even with letting my twin go free your usefulness has expired"

-

With the heroes not that far off...

Daianala finally shuts down.

-

Elliot looks back, and spots Reala, "Oh no..."

Claris gasp "What is he doing?" And Reala tosses him off the tower "Goodbye '_friend_' "

Owl hoots in a panic as Daianala begins to fall to the rocky chasm below, "We must do something!" Will, remembering that the robot saved his life, begins to run back towards the castle. "Will!" Helen runs after him.

NIGHTs dashes farther ahead "I'll get him" Getting on his knee he swoops the chains on his wrist just snagging on Daianala. But that almost pulls NIGHTs over the side as well till the dreamers save them both.

Helen and Will grab onto NiGHTs/August's shoulders,"Gotcha!" Claris and Elliot grab hold of Will and Helen, and Owl hooks his talons on the back of NiGHTs/August's shirt, flapping his wings to pull back.

Elliot huffs, "I know he is a robot, but I didn't think he was this heavy!"

They pull Daianala up.

"He doesn't look to good"

"Let us get him back to the Dream Gate, it is safer there..." Suggests Owl.

"Good idea," says Will, lifting one of the robotic jester's arms over his shoulder.

"And get the chain off of NIGHTs" "We have to do it at the Dream Gate. Come on."

They run quickly as they were able too.

Soon, the four dreamers, Owl, NiGHTs/August, and a shut down Daianala are back by the peaceful fountain of the Dream Gate.

Owl notices that Daianala has a bit of crimson liquid on the back of his head and a bit on his arm and shoulder, "Visitors, I think our custody is injured worse than previously thought."

"Is there anything we can do Owl?"

Helen speaks up, "We should tend to his wounds, that's what. He saved Will, spared Claris and I, and freed Nights...this is the least we can do."

"Right, use my shirt" NiGHTs/August "It should help"

Using the ripped shirt, they bandage the back of the robotic jester's head, his right shoulder, both his arms, and his lower back. After they are done, Will looks at Claris, "You weren't kidding about the other night you saw him...It doesn't make sense..."

"What doesn't make sense?" NiGHTs/August asked.

"Claris said he's knee was bleeding awhile ago, and Owl told us that shouldn't be possible"

"But can it...?" NiGHTs/August asked himself.

Owl lands on a branch next to NiGHTs/August, "Well, we can safely say that he is neither Nightopian nor Nightmaren..."

Elliot nods in agreement, "And from my observations while cleaning his wounds, besides the blood, he is a full-fledged robot. Try as I might, I could not find where the stuff was coming from."

Daianala's fingers twitch, startling Helen and Claris.

"He's still alive"

NiGHTs/August leans over "Can you hear us?"

Sparks fly from his eyes as they slowly open, ~Damage ratio, 45%. Initiating recovery mode~

His eyes illuminate, then their light flickers out. He holds a metallic hand to his face, "Where...am I?"

"Your at the Dream Gate, we saw Reala toss you off a tower. We recused you and brought you here"

"Reala must have damaged my optics-...wait...the Dream Gate?" The dreamers swore they saw Daianala's face turn pale. If he wasn't blind, he would have flown off, never to be seen again. "...It's you Visitors...isn't it?

"Yes, but you have no need to fear us, we only wish to help you," explained Helen. Owl hoots, "She's right. We are not as evil as you were tricked into believing."

Daianala blinks his blackened eyes, looking in Owl's general direction, "I-I know that voice...Mister...Mister Great-horned Owl?"

"I am not a-! Wait what did you call me?"

Daianala leans against the fountain, standing awkwardly, "So it is you, Mister Great-horned owl,"he said, a smirk subconsciously placing itself on his face, "And here I thought I was becoming insane."

"But I have not been called that in many many years and then it was only by someone I once knew" Owl flew over and landed on the fountain's edge. "Why would you know that"

Daianala holds his head in one hand, "I-I don't know...some sort of memory."

"Like the crystal cavern?" NIGHTs/August asked quietly.

"Y-Yes..." Even though he is temporarily blind, he stares straight at NiGHTs/August...Or rather, the shard in his chest.

"Then has to be..." NiGHTs/August moves over to him and gives him a soft hug. "It has to be you-"

Owl finishes NiGHTs/August's sentence, "Xavier...I don't believe it."

Rain begins to fall. Daianala's eyes slowly turn on, as he looks down at NiGHTs/August. The ideya shard on NiGHTs/August's chest begins to glow, awakening a couple more of the robotic jester's memories.

He could remember...

He looks at his metallic hand, and his eyes widen. He backs away, "W-What-?!...No...No!"

All the dreamers are confused and at a loss. NiGHTs/August waves his hands trying to clam him down "Xavier Xavier calm down it's me NIGHTs calm down"

The robotic jester keeps staring at his hand, "...A human...I was human!" He drops to his knees, clutching his hand with his other hand.

"I know you were, I can see who you are now" NiGHTs/August's went on his knees to keep his face to jester. "Please listen to me, listen to my voice"

Helen had a look of shock on her face as she holds a hand to her mouth. Will is holding her other hand, trying to comfort her.

The distraught jester looks up at NiGHTs/August with frightened eyes.

"It's NIGHTs remember the cavern together" NiGHTs/August took one of his hands. "It's ok Xavier, your ok"

"W-What have I done?" He asked rhetorically, bending his head low. He then noticed the card that Jackle gave him laying between his knees.

With him shaking picked it up. All it showed was his reflection on its glossy surface. Daianala's eyes began to turn red as he looked at the reflection.

Nothing!

Nothing but the freak he had become!

He crushes the card in his hand, lets it drop to the ground, and grabs NiGHTs/August's arm in his icy grip, glaring at him with burning red eyes.

NiGHTs/August stares back with his blues eyes.

"How did this happen to me?"

"I don't know...I didn't even know you were still alive..."

"..." "So who is this guy?" Claris asked softly.

Owl sighs, floating next to her, "He used to be a Visitor named Xavier Daniels, how he became what he is now is beyond my knowledge..."

Daianala begins to calm down, loosening his hand on NiGHTs/August's grip, as his friend talks to him quietly.

"...But we need to support him through this horrible matter if he is to recover in his right mind," Owl continues.

NiGHTs/August keeps speaking slowly and just talking about things. "I've missed you..."

The red eyes fade to blue once more, and Daianala regains his senses. He lets go of his friend's arm, "I-I...Please forgive me..."

"I can't get mad at you"

Daianala looks at the dreamers, "I'm so sorry...so sorry."

"It's alright"

Owl looks up, "Night is almost over, Visitors."

Will looks at the two jesters, "What about NiGHTs and Xavier?"

Elliot turns to Claris, "I believe they are still too vulnerable to be left alone. What do you think about letting them stay with us, Honey?"

She nods "Of course, but what should do about Molly? It's safer the less people know, but I feel bad about how worried she is"

"We will break it to her gently during the day...She is the only other person who needs to know about this," he replies.

Elliot then kneels next to Daianala and NiGHTs/August, "Xavier, you have the ability to fly between the Real World and the Night Dimension, correct?"

The robotic jester nods.

"Alright, listen carefully..." He tells them the plan, and his house address. "You have all of that?"

"Yes."

Helen stands beside NiGHTs/August, "Will and I will visit you later, okay?" "Ok" He smiles back "We'll be there"

The dreamers fade. Owl looks at the jesters, "I will see you two tonight." He disappears. Daianala picks up Nights/August in his metallic arms, "You may want to hold on tight." He then flies through the reflection of the nearby lake, emerging from the lake in the park.

Nights/August looks at the paper with the address. Daianala looks uncertainly at the sunrise, for he had never been in the real world during the day, except at the amusement park.


	19. Chapter 19: Left Behind, Lost & Found

But soon thier off...

He lands in the tree filled backyard of the house they needed to find soon after. He sets NiGHTs/August on his feet.

Both go up to the door and NiGHTs/August knocks. Mr. Edwards opens the door, still in his pajamas, "Quickly, get inside..." The two jesters obey, and Mr. Edwards closes the door. "Honey, they're here."

Claris rushes in "Alright, I'm not sure if you eat at all Xavier but come and make yourself at home"

NiGHTs/August blinks at them "Whoa"

Daianala sits in a chair, looking a bit melancholy.

Mr. Edwards smiles, "It has been some time, NiGHTs." "You guys look so different" He sat down in another chair.

"Well, that's what happens to us humans with time...We get older."

NiGHTs/August looks down a bit "I know..."

Elliot walks over to him. "It's alright, NiGHTs...What matters is what we do with the time we have," he lays a hand on NiGHTs/August's shoulder, "Now enough about that, Claris and I are curious as to why you are half jester and half human."

"Being back in the dream world started that I think. Just being there I was trying to change back...But I was keeping it from doing so..."

"But why NiGHTs?" Claris asked gently.

"I...didn't want to change back, scared that if I did, I wouldn't be able to go back to being human." NiGHTs/August' sighed. " Humans...Dreamers...they keep coming to the world of dreams. Always different, so one of a kind, so individual. But that's just it, they always come then they always leave and there I was watching them coming and going...alone. ...Even after I meet you guys, Will and Helen...you stopped coming."

Both dreamer look at him sadly "We were growing up NiGHTs"

"My song, the song you sang brought my memories back, but the the human ones didn't fade away either. All the times and fun I had with everyone...I was afraid I was going to lose all that, and go back to just watching things again"

"Memories may fade...but that doesn't mean they didn't happen," Daianala says quietly, "And with my power, you don't have to only watch..."

"I think...I fell in love with being a human. To live and see all the things you would tell me about, roller coaster, picnics, friends and family"

Daianala concentrates, then NiGHTs/August fully becomes August.

"Xavier..."

"Enjoy your humanity...while you can." "You don't need to do anything for me" Daianala lowers his head, and says nothing more.

There was little else they had to say after that, Claris headed to the kitchen to make some eggs and pancakes to eat. Mr. Edwards sits next to August, "I am going to call Molly, and have her over here to see you..."

"My foster mom.."

He nods, "Claris and I feel that she has a right to know what is going on. Are you okay with this?"

August nods back "I'm alright with it"

Mr. Edwards smiles and pats August's shoulder, then walks out of the room to get to the phone.

Claris places some plates down on the table. Daianala looks longingly at the plates, then looks back down, "I will be in the backyard." He floats out.

"So what did she have to say?" She asked her husband who came back, after she looked sadly towards were Daianala had left.

"She is on her way. I barely got out what I needed to say before she hung up." "That's good"

Mr. Edwards smiles at his wife, "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes and Eggs" "Blueberry pancakes?"

"Always^^" He hugs her, "You're wonderful, Honey."

August smiles a little as he sits down "I never knew you could cook"

"She never told you?"

"Nope" "Oh well...Come on, NiGHTs, breakfast is ready." They all sit down together.

"Should we call Daianala back in, Claris?"

"If he wants to come..."

Mr. Edwards nods, "Why don't you go get him. I will stay with NiGHTs and wait for Molly to arrive."

She smiles back and gets to her feet and walks out. She finds Daianala sitting under one of the trees, his arms crossed in front of his legs, and his head resting on his knees.

"You ok?"

There is a long silence...

"...No..." he says in a sad tone, pulling his legs in closer to himself and tightening his arms around them, "I want to cry, but I can't form tears...not when I am...this..."

Claris gingerly sits down next to him. "Please don't think there's no one to talk to about this." She put a hand on his shoulder. "I know we don't know how you came to be like this. But I want you to know we're here for you, your not alone."

He slowly looks at her, "..." Then he sets his cold hand on top of hers "...Thank you...Claris."

"Anytime...Xavier"

At that moment, Mr. Edwards pokes his head out the back door, "Honey, Molly's here."

Daianala looks back at Claris, "I guess we should go inside..."

"We're all in this together"

Daianala slowly stands, and holds a hand out for Claris to help her up.

Inside, Mr. Edwards goes to the front door to let Molly in, "Forgive me for not coming to the door sooner, Miss."

"Where is he, can I see him?" "Of course," he leads her in, "August is in the dining room eating breakfast."

Molly rushes over and swoops August in hug "My boy, your ok!"

Mrs. Sinclair and Daianala enter the house, and watch Molly and August. The robotic jester remembers hugging his own mother...but, sadly, he can't remember her face.

"I was so worried about you after I heard "

August hugs back "It's ok I'm alright"

Hesitantly, Daianala reaches out a hand, then pulls it back having second thoughts.

~...The courage to do what is right...~

He finally sets a hand gingerly on Molly's shoulder, "I-It was my fault...please forgive me..."

Molly leaps ten feet into the air "Ek!'

Daianala winces, backing away from her, scolding himself inside for even thinking of doing what he just did.

"Molly Molly it's ok he's a friend. He won't hurt you" Claris calmly told her.

"But what but what...what is he?"

"His name is Xavier, and he is our friend," says Mr. Edwards, putting a hand on Daianala's shoulder. "Molly, I called you over here because there are things you need to know. You might want to take a seat."

She shakes a bit as she sits down.

"Molly, have you ever heard of Nightopia?"

Molly rubs her chin then shakes her head "Can't say that I have"

"Alright, basically there is the real world, and the Night Dimension or the World of Dreams. We humans sometimes go there in our sleep; which explains why some dreams feel more real than others. Now, something has happened there, and the Nightmarens, the bad guys there, need August for their evil plans."

"And I foolishly helped them find and kidnap him," interrupts Daianala, "I was the one who caused the ruckus at the amusement park, trying to kidnap him myself, thinking he was a criminal that had escaped the Night Dimension.."

"He's from there? This Dream World?" Molly looked at August who nods.

Daianala closes his eyes, and concentrates, the blue stone in his chest pulsing brightly. Next thing everyone knows, NiGHTs is floating where August was. "This is only temporary, I can only reflect your true form for so long..."

Mr. Edwards sighs, "Molly, this is who August truly is...NiGHTs, guardian of Nightopia."

Her eyes grew wide seeing the jester in front of her "I-I always knew you were special"

"So you accept all of this?" asks Mr. Edwards.

"Seeing isn't believing, beliving is seeing" Molly looked up at NIGHTS with a soft smile.

The light within the blue stone in Daianala's chest fades, and NiGHTs returns to August.

Mr. Edwards then proceeds to explain what has happened since he and Mrs. Sinclair returned to Nightopia.

"...And that is why these two are with us this morning...I hope all if this makes sense to you."

"I can't pretend to understand prefectly but I understand the root of what your saying to me" Molly told them. "'So he as to stay hidden so these 'Nightmarens' don't find him?"

"Precisely, at least until he recuperates. As long as we have him with us, those Nightmarens won't be able to do a thing."

"I can't say a word, I figure?"

"Yes, we don't want any chance of them find him"

"But you may come to see us as much as you like...and perhaps, in time, we can show you Nightopia," finishes Mr. Edwards.

"I'd like that"

Mr. Edwards nods, "Now I believe you owe someone an apology..."

"Yes your right" Molly looks towards Daianala "I'm sorry"

Daianala slowly floats in front of her, "My...only wish, is for you to forgive me...for what I have done."

"Come here I forgive you" She holds her arms out. Hesitantly, he hugs her. She pats his back "Your very nice"

Daianala tightens his hug slightly, "Thank you..." He then remembers something.

"Molly, what's you're last name?"

"Daniels"

Daianala's eyes widen, and he backs away slowly, "I-It can't be..." he holds his head.

"What what I did I say something wrong?" Molly looks at the others looking very confused and concerned.

Mr. Edwards looks at Daianala, "Xavier?"

Daianala, winces, and looks at Molly as he leans against the table, "Molly?...My Molly?..."

"What do you mean?" asked Mrs. Sinclair, helping him up, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Daianala smiles, "I have just found my baby sister."

"She is?"

"I am?"

Daianala regains his balance, "You were only a year old when I last saw you...But, Molly, it's me...Your big brother, Xavier Daniels..."

"Xavier? I was told he went missing years ago, they never found him or a body" Molly looked slightly dumbstruck as she stared at the robot jester. Shaking she took one of his hands "Can it be?"

"Yes...", he grips her hand, remembering a rhyme he once wrote for her,

"Young Molly Melody...so small and sweet...my sister and best friend...the best I'll ever meet..."

"Mom read me that rhyme all the time"

Daianala smiles, "I made it up for your first birthday...I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you...I...I-I don't know what happened."

"Come on you need another hug"

Molly embraces him again. "I want to cry..." the robot says quietly, squeezing her hand slightly.

"You and NiGHTs should get some shut-eye, you have been through a lot."

"Aw but I'm not tired" NiGTHS teases. "Just five more minutes?"

Daianala nods, sits with his back against the wall, and shuts down.

"Oh no way" Molly gets up and pushes August down the hall where Claris pointed out a spare room 'Your getting some rest"

"And no sneaking off with my peanut butter," chuckles Mr. Edwards. He then picks up Daianala, sets him on the couch, and places a blanket over him. Satisfied with his work, Mr. Edwards walks into the kitchen to get his newspaper, breakfast, and coffee.

"Don't worry your peanut butter is quite safe" His wife laughs to herself as he sat down at the table.

Mr. Edwards sits next to her, "What is our plan now?"

"Did you have one?"

"Well, besides keeping those jesters hidden, what do we do about the Nightmarens until our friends have recovered?"

"I don't know, it doesn't help even with both of them. We have no idea what the Nightmaern's are up too"

"But Xavier might..."

"We'll ask after he gets some rest"

Mr. Edwards nods, "I still can't believe Molly and Xavier are siblings...Of coarse," he chuckles, "That means NiGHTs is his nephew."

"Funny how things work out" "Indeed."

So both sit and finish eating quietly. Soon they see Molly walk back in. "Thank you, both of you"

"Anything for an old friend, and their family," answers Mr. Edwards, "Grab some grub, and pull up a chair. Let everything sink in."

Which she does. "So what about you to how you play into all of this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I should say how do you guys feel?"

"Well," grins Mr. Edwards, "Personally, I feel a bit like a hero." His wife laughs "But your not wearing your underwear over your pants are you?"

"You wouldn't find me wearing one of those jumpsuits, Honey."

She smiles and pushes him a bit "Oh really?"

"Nah, it's not me. Besides, I would look horrendous," he chuckles.

"I bet" Molly laughed.

Mr. Edwards recovers from laughing, "What about you, Honey? What's your answer to Molly's question?"

"Well it's alot to take in, in such a short time"

"I agree, I just hope we can stop Wiseman's plans for good."

"But first we need to find out what it even is"

"Exactly."


	20. Chapter 20: Dream World and Invasion

The day went on much like this. Mr. Edwards and Mrs. Sinclair took turns explaining much about Nightopia to Molly. At one point during the day, they received a call from both Helen and Will. Apparently, their parents were so traumatized from the Talent Show invasion incident that they wouldn't let the two young dreamers leave their homes.

Later that night...

Mr. Edwards and Mrs. Sinclair had invited Molly and August to dinner, and also had invited Molly to spend the night so that they could help Molly get to the Night Dimension. All four of them sat at the round dining table, while Daianala stood close by.

"Fantastic as always, Claris," compliments Mr. Edwards, "Now, we need to figure out how to bring Molly with us to Nightopia tonight."

"I'd really like to this this world you are telling me so much about" Molly smiled forking some veggies off her plate.

"I want you to see it too"

Mrs. Sinclair nods "For us it's second nature to get there"

"Yes, indeed," adds Mr. Edwards, "But for her, it is like learning a second language."

"Perhaps," Mutters Daianala, "Being around dreamers as strong as yourselves, and with NiGHTs and myself in such close proximity to Molly, that may be all she needs to find her way there...Of course it is only a guess."

"You'll be with me I know it" Molly smiles to Daianala.

"I can't guarantee that you will get there...but if you do, I will be at your side, yes," the robotic jester gives a slight smile.

"I'll get the warm milk" She jokes.

Mr. Edwards laughs, then stands from his spot on the table, "Molly, you may take the guest bedroom tonight. Daianala, you and NiGHTs meet us at the dreamgate...I'm going up to bed."

Daianala nods.

Mrs. Sinclair takes Mr. Edwards's hand and both head off to bed.

Daianala floats over to Molly, and lands on his feet to stand beside her. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be, even if I'm not able to get there. It's worth it enough to know your alive. And to learn just how special my foster son is"

Daianala nods, "We will leave as soon as you fall asleep."

"Then I'm off to bed"

Daianala watches her go down the hall, and into her room, "Be ready, NiGHTs. You may again start changing against your will..."

August sighs "Guess I can't stop it forever but at least with the Ideya I might be able to change back"

"I can help with the transformation to human...Don't worry about your memories, I'm sure you will still have them..."

"Alright then we should get moving"

"Not until Molly is asleep...I wish to be able to find her right away."

Half an hour later, Daianala, with August beside him, slowly floats into the guest bedroom to check if Molly had indeed fallen asleep.

And indeed she was.

Daianala picks up August, and quietly flies through the large dresser mirror. As they emerge from a floating crystal, the robotic jester looks at August, who is slowly starting to change, "Try to hold it back until we get to the Dream Gate..." He then looks around, "Molly?"

"Hellooo? Xavier is that you, were are you? Did I make it?"

Daianala looks over in Molly's direction, reaches out his hand into the darkness, "Over here, Molly...We are on the path to the Dream Gate."

"Ok I see you" Her voice drawing closer "I'm coming right over"

Daianala soon spots her, and takes her hand, "I got you." He looks at NiGHTs/August, "We better hurry. If he transforms here, the Nightmarens will be on us in seconds."

"Then let's not waste any time"

Daianala nods and bends down, letting Molly climb onto his back, "Hold on tight." Small, sleek protrusions come out of his shoulder blades, the small boosters in them beginning to glow. He levitates, securing his hold on NiGHTs/August, and zooms off. Blue jetwalls (like in Tron) trail behind him.

"We're flying!" Molly exclaims.

Daianala grins, going faster. The darkness almost seemed endless...But, suddenly, there was a bright light.

"What's that?"

"The portal to the Dream Gate! We're almost there!"

"Let's get moving!" NiGHTs/August told them.

They hear a sudden BOOM! as they go through, and the three find that Daianala is flying above the Dream Gate. He circles around above it as he slows his speed to safely land. The four dreamers, Owl, and some Nightopians see them as Daianala finally lands. He bends down, setting August/NiGHTs down on the ground and letting Molly climb down from his back.

"So this is the dream gate? It's very nice here" Molly looks around "And what are they?" Pointing to the Nightopians.

"Owhooo! My dear, these are Nightopians, the friendly and playful residents of Nightopia," says Owl as he comes over, "And I am Owl. What might your name be, young lady?"

"Owl, this is Molly Daniels, Xavier's little sister," replies Elliot as he stands next to Molly.

"What?!" Exclaim Helen and Will in unison.

Meanwhile, Daianala is still bend down next to NiGHTs/August, "We are safe now...go ahead."

He nods "Alright" In a smaller flash of light NiGHTs/August became fully NiGHTS.

"Welcome back, NiGHTs!" Says Claris, as Daianala helps NiGHTs up.

Will and Helen hug their old friend.

"Hehe thank you two" He hugs softly back.

Daianala smiles, floating back a ways to give them space. He goes to stand by the lake near the back of the area.

Molly talks to Owl both getting along while the younger dreamers give NiGHTS another hug.

Will looks up at the jester, "Who would have thought that you were so close to us this whole time."  
"We were so worried about you," Helen begins to cry.

Elliot smiles as Owl talks with Molly, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Oh there's no need to cry Helen, I'm alright. I'm sorry about what I said before"

"I know you didn't mean it.." She finally breaks down crying. Will is instantly next to her, trying to comfort her, "She has had a lot of stress these past few weeks..."

A soft tune begins to flow around them, slowly calming Helen down.

"Well we're together Helen things will get better"

Owl smiles, "He is right, Visitor. As long as we stick together. Now, we need to know what the Nightmarens are planning."

"We were hoping Xaiver might have some clues to put this together"

"Where is he at anyway?" asks Will.

"I think he flew a little that way"

"Molly," Owl looks at the new dreamer, "Will you accompany me?"

She nods "Of course Mister Owl"

"Please, 'Owl' is fine," they go to the lake, where Daianala is practicing his invisible violin.

"Hi Xaiver, how are you making that music?"

"I don't really know...but I must sound terrible, don't I?"

Molly shakes her head "No you sound really good"

"Really?"

"Ah-hem," Owl clears his throat, "We can save this conversation for later...Xavier, what do you know of Wiseman's plans?"

"Well from what I do know they are building a tower, a tower reaching up to the sky. They never told me excatly what it's for but I do know they need NiGHTS to power it for some reason..." He puases a moment "The only one who seemed to hint to me anything was Jackle"

"Jackle?" Owl thinks, "Perhaps we could get more from him."

"I think he might also know more about me as well" Daianala added on a thought.

"Oh, what is it, Xavier?"

"He gave me a playing card saying it would show who I was, but it didn't. He also told me he saw Claris help me before and said he'd keep it a secret."

"Hmm, could he be a double agent?" asks Owl, more to himself. "What did the card show you?" Asked Molly.

Daianala's eyes flash red for a second. He looks down, "Nothing, all I saw was my faint reflection."

"Hhehehee you look at the wrong side doofus ehhehehe" There was a cackle.

Daianala looks up, "I know I didn't look at the wrong side...Jackle."

Owl flies between them, "Please, jesters, no fights here."

Jackle smiles back down at him from the air, ignoring Owl "But you did. You didn't peel the cover off the card, it covered the side you looked at so it didn't look that special to anyone else" Hearing the cackle, the other dreamers, the Nightopians, and NiGHTs join them.

Daianala ignores their arrival as he brings out the crumpled playing card, and looks at it. Indeed, there is a tiny split in the card. Tentatively, he smooths out the card, and peels away the thin cover from it.

"Now don't throw away the thin part, that's the part you want. Oh and hi NiGHTS"

NiGHTs only nods his head to the wild card of a jester.

Daianala looks at the thin film, "What do I do with it?"

"Look at it, seesh and hold it up to a light"

Daianala does as he is told. _(Basing this off Of the Looney Tons: Back in Action a bit)_

This time he see something alot different from the last time. A 13-year-old, African-American boy with purple eyes is looking back at him.

"That's you"

Daianala drops the film, stumbling backwards. Nights grabs hold of him to keep him from falling into the lake.

"Xavier are you alright?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Was that really you?"

"Y-Yes...and I remember more...Somehow, Wiseman kidnapped me from the real world..."

"I might tell you how" Jackle chuckled "But then again I might not"

"Whose side are you on, Jackle?" asks Elliot.

"Nobodies" _(And no, not tht KH kind. Heh.)_

"So you not evil?"

"I'm not evil, I'm just crazy hehehehe"

"Thankfully good crazy," Adds Helen.

Owl hoots loudly to get everyone's attention after a minute, "Please, we are getting off subject..." He sighs, clears his throat, and faces the mad jester, "Jackle, if you may, tell us what Wiseman is planning."

Jackle twirls a card between his fingers "Well that answer has a story behind it, first you" He points to Daianala "How are you able to pass between this and the waking world?"

"Truthfully, I don't know...All I know is that I have had this power since I woke up like this."

"What about that stone in your chest?" Asks Elliot, "When you 'reflected' NiGHTs true form, it was pulsing with a blue light."

"There you go. Long ago, Wizemen found a gem with the power to cross worlds. Long story short, he went to the realworld and kidnapped a dreamer with the stone. The dreamer had enraged him, 'cause the human was leading others Visitors into retaliation. As punishment, Wiseman transformed the young Visitor into what Daianala is now, hoping to have a loyal servant to use. But before Wizemen could use Daianala and cause damage, something happened, and the stone imbedded itself inside Daianala's chest, restoring his free will, emotions, and personality. After that-" Jackle shrugs "He just disappeared. Till he showed up again, still with out memories. Reala, when they first meet, knew that and took it to his advantage."

Daianala holds his head, remembering flashes, bits, and pieces of the ordeal while Claris and Molly comforted him.

Owl thinks, "I am guessing that Wiseman wants the stone back."

"Well he would like it but..."

"But what?"

"Wizemen has a figured out a way to create his own 'artificial' stone " Jackle quoted with his fingers. "Don't ask me exactly how it works. Seems he knows what the shard is on NiGHTs, got quite mad when he put that together I'll tell you, and somehow he thought up a device that he built into the tower. With it and NiGHTS he will be able to open a large portal to the waking world, so it's more of a large scale version of Daianala's power"

"What?!" Owl gasps.

"They were going to start an invasion?!"

"Against the Nightmarens, humanity won't stand a chance!"

Daianala growls, his eyes go red again, "Wiseman will pay..."

NiGHTS seemed equally angry "We can't let him go though with this"

Jackle turns away with a wave "Good luck, I'm not helping anymore I'm going to watch how this plays out hehehehehehe"

"Thank you for your help, Jackle," calls Owl.

Daianala and Nights turn to each other, nod, then look at the dreamers, "Let's dualize."

The dreamers nods back, while Molly looked puzzled. Daianala puts his hands out for Will and Helen, who put there hands on his. Suddenly in a flash of light, two Daianalas stand side by side.

"My gosh!" Molly looked so surprised.

NiGHTs does the same with Elliot and Claris, becoming two NiGHTs.

Dualizing causes Daianala to calm down. He looks at Molly, "Stay with Owl, and protect him for us."

Still a bit shocked, she nods "Ok I will"

Daianala nods, his doubles taking off, "Time to wake up, Reala..." The two NiGHTS fly after."Let's do it"

They soon reach Nightmare Castle...

Daianala/Helen flies in, searching for Reala, while Daianala/Will waits outside in case of an ambush.

The two NiGHTS hang back in the woods as back up.

Daianala/Will starts sneaking through the corridors as they get deeper inside. Finally, they come across Reala in his quarters. The Nightmaren general has his back to them, looking over plans to invade the Waking World.

Quick as lightning, Daianala/Will grabs Reala, and pins him to the wall, hard. The impact knocks the wind out of him.

"Hello, Reala..."

"Hello to you"

The robotic jester glares at Reala, "What do you have to gain from invading the Waking World, from trying to kill me, from being Wiseman's lapdog?!"

Reala chuckles "Like I have to answer to you"

"That can be arranged," Daianala/Will's iron grip on Reala's throat tightens,

"You say you're such a powerful Nightmaren General...yet you lose to 'inferior' humans at the drop of a hat...One of these days, Wiseman will look at you and say...oh, what was it?...'You're usefulness has ended.'? I should probably just put you out of your misery now."

"Your threat holds little grounds, to while I may have failed, I make up in loyalty to Wizemen. Not like the traitorous NiGHTS"

"As are all true Nightmarens. Loyal puppets...NiGHTs isn't a traitor, he just had the courage to be who he wanted to be...unlike you." Daianala/Will chuckles sadly, "You are so good at tricking everyone, that you even trick yourself..."

There is a flash in the robotic jester's eyes, and he releases Reala, who slumps to the floor holding his neck in one hand. "I will not kill you, Reala...because deep down, I still foolishly consider you my friend."

"Your a fool" Reala coughed "Thinking friends are the prefect answer. It won't help prove anything. NiGHTS is a mistake. Wizemen only made one jester, but the jester split into two." He got to his feet. "I am not fooling myself, I'm stronger then NiGHTs. I won't let others stand in my way and I won't be the mistake that shouldn't have been made"

"Its better than what you have...you are a coward hiding in his master's shadow..."

"I am not a COWARD!"

"Shouting, one of the signs of denial...as well as anger."

Reala growls as his eyes flash "I am NOT a coward" He clenches a fist "I will not have you or anyone else telling me otherwise. Want me to not lie? Well you stupid freak I'll tell you, everything was my plan. I came up with the design for your body, for the new Ideya Captures, the tower all of it was my work."

"Was this invasion your plan as well?"

"Though Wizemen thinks it was his"

Daianala/Will smirks, "Why is it that I don't believe you?"

"Think I care?!" Losing his cool tone as Reala snaps at him/them.

"Is that a trick question?"

"Grrrrrr..."

"Your plan," Daianala/Will chuckles, "if it is yours, is probably as lame as all the others 'you' have made."

"Think of it, if the human's world was ours. We'd have all thier dreams, all thier Ideya for the picking. No more waiting for random dreamers to come to us"

"Why would you want such useless resources as dreams and ideya. You can't do anything with it."

Reala seems to relax and smiles "That's what you think"

"Hm, sounds like a brain-fart of a plan in my opinion, and that makes you sound more like an imbecile."

The general turns his back to them/him "Coming from you, don't make me laugh"

"By the way, if you are so powerful, why are you not trying to kick me out?"

"Cause this is a trap stupid"

"Come again?"

Outside, Daianala/Helen widens their eyes, "Guys! It's a trap!"

Reala similes "You think I'm so stupid to leave myself alone, ha!"

"With plans, yes...with trickery, no," answers Daianala/Will.

Daianala/Helen looks back, "NiGHTs? Elliot? Claris?"

"..."

Daianala/Will starts making a tactical retreat.

Nightmarens start to race at them.

Daianala/Will turns around, and small laser shots come out of the ends of his 'jester hat', aimed at the pursuing Nightmarens.

Meanwhile, Daianala/Helen looks around, "What do you think could have happened to them, Helen?"

What had happen to the Older Dreamers and NiGHTS is: A few sentences back between Daianala and Reala another older nightmaren Clawz and attacked them. NiGHTS/Claris sported a deep gash on one arm while NiGHTS/Elliot was drawing the cat nightmaren's attention.

"Hey flea bag over here!" Pitching a rock at his back, Clawz let's out a cry of anger and springs at the other dulized pair.

Daianala/Helen sees this, and tackles Clawz.

Daianala/Will, in the meantime, has just gotten out of Nightmare Castle, "One day, Reala, you will see the truth..."

Clawz growls at the duilzed trio _"Outnumbered."_

Daianala/Helen stays in front of NiGHTs/Claris, "If you know what's good for you, you will retreat."

_"You won't look smug forever."_ And with the he runs off.

The dualized robotic jester looks back at the others, "You okay?"

"We're fine" They both nod.

"Well, we got most of the info we came for, NiGHTs can probably tell us the rest...Let's get out of here before more show up."

Elliot/NiGHTS nods "Don't want to get more then a torn sleeve"

The three fly off, meeting up with the dualized Will on the way.


	21. Chapter 21: News, Birds, Jackle Factor

A news station jingle plays:

"We interrupt this program with breaking news." Two women sitting behind a desk appear. One of them speaks up,"Hello, Jasmine Richards and my co-reporter, Rachel Jones, here with the top story."

_(SXJ is Rachel Jones...Ha!)_

"Around 5:30 pm yesterday evening a young boy was kidnapped is a bizarre situation"

"Eyewitnesses say that two floating jesters, yes, FLOATING jesters appeared out of nowhere during the school's annual Talent Show during what seemed to be an unusual situation between the boy and four other contestants, and kidnapped the boy in plain sight. He has been identified as August Wood, adopted son of Molly Daniels, who has refused to be interviewed at this time."

"If anyone has seen this boy please call the cops quickly as possible. Here again is the video our cameraman tapping the Talent Show caught"

The video recording shows Will, Helen, Mr. Edwards, and Mrs. Sinclair talking to a distraught August. Then people begin to run and scream as two weird jester-like creatures appear, one of them grabs August, and the other gets in front of the four bystanders. There is some dialogue, and the jesters, with their struggling captive, disappear.

"I have seen that clip at least three times, and I still can't believe this happened."

"I almost wish this was some sort of prank"

"I hear you, Rachel."

"We'll update if anything happens"

"This is BDN at 11:10p.m."

"Signing out"

-

Daianala, even in the dream world, picks up the broadcast. Everyone is back at the Dream Gate, and undualizing. He shakes off the feeling of guilt, and floats over to NiGHTs, "I know you don't like being reminded of once being on Wiseman's side...but for what purpose did you have to collect dreams and ideya?"

NiGHTS looks to the side "Well Wizemen said Ideya is raw power"

"What does he do with it?"

"Try to take over all of the dream world but now I guess the waking world is in their sights now too"

"Yes, though Reala said everything was his idea...I think Wiseman is tricking him to think that way. Anyway, Reala told me that once the Real World is open to them, they can take as much ideya and as many dreams as they please..."

"We have to do something" NiGHTS looks to the lake.

"We will...they will pay for what they did to me."

NiGHTS looks down "I"m sorry they did that to you, I wish I was where ever you were so I could of helped"

"There was nothing you could have done..." Daianala sets a hand on his friend's shoulder, "But at least we are alive and here."

"Well I guess your right"

Will looks at Molly "You ok?"

She looks back at him "I'm fine"

"I hope we didn't worry you too much. I'd hate to do that to my friend's mother."

"Well I worried enough, but everyone's safe now"

"Molly, even the Dream Gate isn't truly safe...the only reason why the Nightnmarens are unable to get in is because of our ideya. It makes a sort of barrier around this place."

She rubs her head a bit "Oh I get it"

"You'll get used to the lingo around here...and maybe, we will find your personal Nightopian dreams someday, after all of this is over."

Molly nods and goes over to talk with NiGHTS.

Daianala notices, and taps NiGHTs shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey Molly" He smiles as she sits down. "Need something?" adds Daianala.

"No I just wanted to see how you two were doing"

"We're okay...I just can't...I know this is going to sound crazy and stupid...but I am starting to feel a bit sorry for Reala..."

"Wait say that again, sorry for..._Reala?_"

"See, I told you it would sound nuts."

"I can't find much reason to feel sorry for him" NiGHTS told Daianala.

"I know...I just do..."

"Well he doesn't have what any one here has" Molly thought "He's by himself"

"That may be one reason..."

"He doesn't really show he cares about that Molly" NiGHTs sighs "He seem to not care about anyone but himself."

"'Seems to', NiGHTs..." Daianala emphasizes, "What if he is afraid? It would make sense, the way he clings to Wiseman's heels."

"Reala never seemed to be like that to me, he always seemed either mad or tense. When he's not trying to trick you"

"Who knows."

NiGHTS shurgs "Well I certainly don't know"

"They don't know, I don't know, nobody knows anything..." mutters Elliot, who has been trying to make sense of the conversation Daianala/Will had with Reala.

Owl sighs, "Perhaps I should do some reading into my records and find out more on this matter. Who knows, I might find something that could tip the balance in our favor."

"Well it's a start right?" Molly asked.

"Why don't you all relax in Helen's Woods in the meantime?"

"Oh yea, let's show Molly"

Helen nods with glee, "You'll love it, Molly!" "Then show it to me^^"

The dreamers lead her to the door, "It's through there." And then they go though.

In the woods around them, Nightopians are singing and playing music in the air, and off in the distance, NiGHTs sees a familiar blue head pop out to look at him. Will notices as well, "Hey, isn't that-?"

"Octopaw!"

"Octo-what?"

Octopaw starts to float around, producing ring trails.

"That creature is an Octopaw, we used to chase it to improve our flying abilities when dualized," explains Claris, "Hey, why don't you try?"

"You want me to?" Molly looked surprised "Really?"

"Sure! We can't hog all the fun. All you have to do is walk up to the jester you wish to dualize with, and touch their hand."

She looks at both of them "This feels weird, I'm not sure which one of you to pick"

Daianala shrugs, "NiGHTs isn't truly related to you, so he would probably be the better choice."

"I agree" NiGHTs said with a nod, then he holds hand over to Molly "Give it a try"

Daianala smirks, "Go ahead, Molly." She nods and takes NiGHTs hand.

There is a flash of light, and Molly disappears. Elliot looks at NiGHTs, "Molly, you alright in there?"

NiGHTs/Molly nods "Did it work?"

"Look at your hands."

They do and their eyes widen "Whoa it really did, but how do we fly?" "Let's me handle that" NiGHTs/Molly then shoots into the air. "Good gracious!"

Daianala laughs, and flies around them, "Practice flying by going through Octopaw's rings...just let go and have fun!"

"Ok Molly" NiGHTS spoke "I'll handle the flying but I'm going to slowly let you have control"

Daianala floats back down to the others, a big grin on his face.

"I remember our first flying lessons" Claris smiled and Elliot nods. "Yeah, that was fun," says Will.

"Though I have to say Elliot wasn't excatly the best"

"Claris."

She luaghs "But you were"

"Was not."

"Was too"

"I was not."

"Everyone is their first time" Owl told them.

"Okay, that I will take."

Owl shakes his head, then goes back to looking through his books and scrolls.

"Hey I'm getting it!" Molly was keeping level flight following after Octopaw. "Now, let's try full control, NiGHTs."

NiGHTS pulls back on the control completely, they wobble a bit in the air as Molly had to quickly grab control and keep them steady in the air.

"You're doing great, you're flying, Molly!" yells Daianala.

"Thanks Xavier!" She called back getting more comfortable with flying though air.

Daianala laughs, and flies around the dualized pair. The dreamers below watch with great enjoyment.

"A happy little family they got there" Claris smiles.

Elliot nods, "I love a happy ending." He hugs Claris and she gives him a kiss on the check.

Helen giggles, while Will turns red a bit.

And Molly let's a laugh as NiGHTs suddenly flips them upside down "H-Hey silly! No fair!" Daianala laughs along, "Try teaching her paralooping, NiGHTs."

He smiles at Daianala "One paraloop coming up"

(Molly) "Para-WhaAAAA!" NiGHTs flies up in the air and pulls a high speed loop in the air.

Daianala activates his jet walls again, and paraloops along with them. Both spiral around in the air.

"Wow," breathes Helen, as Molly/NiGHTs' sparkling dust and Daianala's ribbons of blue light come together in the sky.

"Too bad I don't have a camera" Claris smiles "But this is hard to forget"

The robotic jester, still flying around, notices that the dreamers looked a little left out. The stone in his chest glows, and he grins, "Reflect the wish of the heart." There is a sudden flash.

Will is the first one to open his eyes, finding a bunch of beautifully feathered birds in front of him. He looks around finding that the others are gone, "Uh...guys?"

One of the bird suddenly talks "We're right here"

"What the-?! Helen?!"

"How'd you get so big Will?"

"How did you become birds?!" Each of them look at each other "How did we?"

"Your not a bad looking bird Elliot"

Elliot looks back at Claris, "And you look almost like an angel." When Helen turns back to look at Will, he is also a bird now. "Will now your a bird too"

"What?!" Will looks at himself, "Oh my..."

Daianala laughs, "Are you guys going to continue clucking and squawking, or are you going to join us up here?"

"Fly?" "Yes."

It takes a few tries but soon they were able to figure out how to fly. "Big flaps, strong control, no fear, come on. You can do it!"

"Hey hey we're doing it!"

Elliot smirks, then begins to sing,

Imma fly, fly just like a bird

(Daianala)  
(But you are a bird!)

Elliot  
Oh yeah, you're right,  
So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)  
Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen (hey)  
Cause once we started, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then (hey)

...Elliot and Daianala begin to dance in the sky...

Cause I just want to live my life and party (hey)  
All I want is to be free, and rock my body (ok)  
Been around the world and I wanna live my life  
In Rio  
Cause in Rio  
In Rio, I realize

I wanna party (party)  
I wanna samba (party)  
I wanna party (party)  
And fly!

...Daianala starts to do his own dance moves...

Daianala  
I'm that samba, samba  
Master, master, master  
Master, master  
Who shall sound from my  
ghetto blaster, blaster,  
Blaster, blaster, blaster  
You dance fast,  
But I dance faster, faster, faster  
Faster, faster  
You're too slow  
You need to catch up

Both Elliot and Daianala  
You can dance, and dance, but I…

Will, Elliot and (Daianala)  
I wanna party (party)  
I wanna samba (party)  
I wanna party (party)  
I wanna samba (party)  
I wanna party (party)  
And live my life (live my life)  
I wanna party (party)  
And fly

(Elliot caws)

Daianala  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
(Elliot caws)

...Claris and Helen join in the flying dance...

Claris  
laya nayana yana ya

Helen  
laya nayana yana yana yana yana yana ya

Daianala  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
(Will caws)

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey ,hey

Elliot  
Hey, hey, hey, hey.  
Molly happily hums a backbeat.

_(From the movie Rio)_

The group laughs, and continues to fly, relaxing a bit.

Owl, meanwhile, has finally found records on the Ideya, and a bit about the power of dreams on a foreign artifact. (Ripped pages of a medical book) His eyes widen as he reads, "By my feathers..."

Just what did he find?

In the old artifacts, he reads this...

"...Dreams occur during a state called R.E.M. sleep, or Rapid Eye Movement...Without this state of unconsciousness over a period of at least a week...symptoms would include paranoia, hallucinations, lack of fine motor skills, concentration, and regular thought patterns...eventually leading to insanity..."

He puts a wing over his beak as he begins to read his scrolls on the ideya...

It was a detailed description about the relation between Ideya and Nightmarens. Then Owl turns another page of the book and practically it dropped it in surpirse. That page had a picutre showing Wizemen causing destruction over two worlds. Each were lit up with flames and citizens of both running for thier lives.

"The insane..." Owl stumbles backwards. Then the next pictures showed the Nightmare Lord alone over the ashes and starting anew.

Owl continues to read on. Finally, he drops the old book.

Elliot notices, "Owl? What's wrong?"

"The mad fool...I now have an idea of what he is planning." The Jesters and Bird Dreamers fly down to Owl.

Owl looks at them, "It is old news that Wiseman is trying to destroy Nightopia, but now that is not enough for him. Reala said that with access to the Waking World, the Nightmaren would be able to take as much ideya and steal as many dreams as they please...But he didn't tell the whole story," Owl tries to stand straight on his perch, "The dreams will be twisted and turned into the building blocks for the lands of Nightmare. With the ideya, which would be processed and tainted from its original form, Wiseman can create more Nightmaren, stronger, faster, and more invincible than ever before."

NiGHTS shivers at this.

Will sets a wing on NiGHTs shoulder in comfort.

"But that isn't the worst of it," continues Owl. "Think, Visitors. Without dreams, not only will Nightopia be destroyed, but humans will be destroyed as well. From what I could gather, the physical term for dreaming is called R.E.M. Sleep, or Rapid Eye Movement. Accordng to some old archives, without this R.E.M. Sleep over a long period of time, a human has the potential of losing their mind, becoming insane."

"What?!"

"I've heard about that" Claris "People at least need 8 hours of sleep to function properly"

"That is correct, but without dreams, one's mind cannot rest properly. I fear that the Nightmaren may know of this. With humanity weakened, Wiseman..." Owl shivers, "He may turn the crazed humans into Nightmarens..."

"Like he tried to do to me," finishes Daianala, "Those people won't stand a chance without their sanity."

Owl continues, "Also, no dreams means you can't come here, Visitors. And no ideya means no free will. Wiseman will be able to control his weak willed subordinates. They are pulling all the stops out now. We must be extra careful from now on."

"Right"

"I wonder how this book had all those answers"

"I don't know," Sighs Owl, "I came across this book in my younger years." He sets the book on the tree branch next to him. The old bird seems to look even older, "We have to stop Wiseman and Reala now. Before they can even begin to invade your world."

"But how? Last mission we had in Nightmare was barely more than a complete failure."

Nightopains sigh, all huddled together in the tree on a branch above the book. Since the branch was so overloaded with them, there wasn't anymore room when another hopped on. It sent a Nightopian off and it knocked the book of it's resting place and tumbled to the ground with it.

Elliot flies down to get it and he stops short, "Uh...guys?"

"Yea?"

"I think I know who wrote this book."

They lean over to look at the page Elliot was looking at, instead of Jacasion Kles at the bottom the paper. It was crumpled together so it looked like the name... Jackle.

Owl is a bit dumbfounded, "What in blue blazes?"

"Just who is that guy?"

"Jackle wrote the book? What gives?"

"Jackle? Who's Jackle?"

Daianala looks at the dualized NiGHTs, "Molly, that mad jester that we saw earlier when I saw my human face...That was Jackle."

"So you think he wrote all of that?"

"It does say that he is the author of this book..." utters Owl.

"He always seemed weird, but this doesn't feel like the Jackle I've known" NiGHTS rubs his chin.

"He's hiding something under that mad grin of his," Says Will.

"Then I think it's about time we go and have a talk with this 'mad' Jester" Molly puts her's/NiGHTS hands on their hips.

"But first I think we should be turned back" Will points out fluffing his feathers.

Daianala nods, "Hide the heart's desire." The glow in his chest stone fades, and the dreamers return to normal.

Elliot looks at everyone, "Let's find a wild card."

"If I remember correctly, he has made a hidden space in one of our dreams, Elliot," says Claris.

"Then lead us there"

"C'mon, back to the Dream Gate." "After you"

*** The epic return of Octopaw! ~Squeals and then faints~**


	22. Chapter 22: Captured Again

Meanwhile, back at Elliot and Claris' house, Mr. Edwards is knocking on Molly's door, "Mrs. Daniels? You awake?"

She opens the door, "I am up now." "Heh, sorry."

"Well how about I get some breakfast started? I bet everyones' hungry." "You? No, you're our guest. I'll cook."

"I at least want to do the bacon, I make mean pork." "Well, all we have is turkey bacon."

"I can work with that." "Alright, I'll go start up the French toast." "Yum, you had me at French toast."

Mr. Edwards chuckles, "The boys should be here soon. I better get cooking." He walks back down the hall, with Molly right behind him.

The two get into the kitchen and get to work making breakfast, and Mr. Edwards turns on the TV in the in the living room, which is only separated from the kitchen by a peninsula counter. Mrs. Sinclair comes in soon and brings out dishes.

The television program is suddenly changed to a news station.

"We interrupt this program with an emergency news bulletin." Jasmine Richards and Rachel Jones appear on the screen, "Hello, Jasmine Richards and Rachel Jones coming to you live with an update on the 'Floating' jesters."

"Just minutes ago, outside of a Wales Fashion show, jesters showed up out of nowhere and appeared to be engaged in a middle of a brawl."

The dreamers stop to listen.

Video footage of the fight comes on-screen. Reala and NiGHTs are attacking each other over the presentation stage.

"The black and red jester has been identified as one of the two jesters that kidnapped young August Woods. This footage only came to us minutes ago."

"The fight goes one, it seems the two jesters exchanged words which in enraged the kidnapper one-" The footage shows NiGHTS being kicked outside and into a car.

The video then shows Reala knocking NiGHTs out, and getting hit in the back of the head by a rock thrown by a young boy.

"A brave young man tried to confront the kidnapper jester, and almost got attacked himself, when the unthinkable happened. The other kidnapper jester, the robotic one, swooped in to defend the boy. Why? We do not know."

The footage shows Daianala defending the boy and exchanging words with Reala.

"Because of this confrontation, we now have names for these jesters. The black and red kidnapper was called Reala, the robotic kidnapper/defender was called Daianala, and from what we could tell, the defeated jester was called Nights."

They let the tape play, which now has audio. The whole conversation can be heard.

Reala and Daianala keep exchanging heated words, 'till Reala swoops down and holds NiGHTS hostage, forcing the robot jester to open a portal.

~~"Don't do this. Don't hurt my nephew!"

"Family ha! You forget there's not a ounce of true human in him! 'August' is just a side effect of falling into the Dark Ocean."~~

"Wait, did the robot just say 'nephew'? And what was that about 'August'?" Asks a perplexed Jasmine Richards. Rachel sighs and rubs her eyes, "I have no clue, things are getting more confusing by the minute."

Then the video shows Reala making a mad dash towards the glimmering portal and it flashes closed.

The video then shows Daianala's lament, "NiGHTs!"

As Daianala is bend over on the pavement, the boy from earlier begins to walk towards him. He takes quiet slow steps closer, 'till he gets on his knees next to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

Daianala looks at him, "Forgive me..."

"Is this live now?" Rachel whispers. "I think so" Jasmine answered back.

The kid just pats his back trying to reassure him.

"What did the red one mean 'August' when he was talking about that purple guy?"

Daianala sighs, then looks at the boy, and the car owner, who had just found the courage to approach him.

"You alright, Mister Robot Sir?" asks the car owner.

"No, NiGHTs was kidnapped again, and my portal systems have been temporarily disabled..." Daianala lowers his head, "Why couldn't I stop him?"

"What does he mean by again?"

The kid and the car owner look at each other.

"How far away is that location?" Molly looks to the others "If we can get there right now, we should."

"It's about 12 blocks from here," replies Mr. Edwards. "If we get dressed now, we can probably make it." "Then let's go now!"

"Alright, meet up in the driveway in ten minutes," Mr. Edwards turns off his cooking supplies, and runs down the hall to his room.

The girls fling on some clean clothes, one calls Will and Helen to let them know what happened. Only 6 minutes later, Mr. Edwards is starting the car. He honks the horn to let the girls know he's ready.

They rush outside, and the car races off. Meanwhile, back at the sight, the kid and the car owner are still the only ones who dare to get close to Daianala to try and comfort him.

Daianala notices this, "Why are you two not frightened of me?"

"Why should we be? You haven't given us a reason to." The man said and the kid said, "You were trying to help that other guy, you're not that bad."

Daianala looks down, "But now you are all in danger because of me..." If he was still human, he would have cried. "As soon as I am able to, I am going to pursue Reala and rescue NiGHTs." He gets up onto his feet, slowly, so that he doesn't scare anyone.

"Xaiver!"

Daianala looks around, "Molly?"

He sees her light hair weaving thought the crowd "Over there!" She waves.

"Molly!" He runs through the swiftly parting crowd of people to her, and hugs her, "I'm so sorry, sister." He lowers his head, "I failed to protect him...I-I wish I could cry."

"I don't believe it, a robot can't have a sister."

She holds him tight "It's ok, Xavier. it's ok."

Daianala's eyes begin to glow red, "Reala...He threatened to kill NiGHTs...called me a freak, no longer human, yet not a dream being...He called me an outcast." he grits his teeth, "...Why didn't I stop him when I had the chance?...Why did I hesitate?"

"The robot doesn't look to friendly…"

"You didn't want NiGHTS to get hurt, you cared too much about him. Please don't blame yourself Any of us would of done the same."

Daianala's red eyes glow even brighter as he ends the hug, and Molly notices them.

"He taunted me...The jester even spoke of my transformation...he mocked me!" The blue gemstone in the robotic jester's chest has dimmed to a faint glow.

"That robot was human?"

"That's what he does," Claris told him in a calm voice.

Molly tries to comfort her brother, "It's alright, he's only a jerk. A nail polish wearing jerk."

"You can say that again," Remarks Mr. Edwards.

She does, mostly because she too was getting mad at the evil jester, "A Nail Polish wearing Jerk."

Daianala holds his head, realizing that his anger was starting to get the better of him.

"Is this some sort of prank?" "That looks too real to be one."

"We have to get NiGHTS back"

"Hey isn't that the mom of the kid that was kidnapped?" One of the news ladies whispers to the other.

"Yeah, your right. What is she doing next to her son's kidnapper?"

Daianala hears the news transmission, "Stop calling me a kidnapper!"

Molly looks around "He's sorry for that, Xavier don't worry about them" "I can hear them, I can hear the news broadcast."

"I said don't let them bother you" She said again "Listen to me, it doesn't matter what they think or say. We'll save NiGHTs, we are going to save August and we're going to do it together"

"NiGHTs...August...My nephew," The robot tries to block out the extra static. As he calms himself, his chest stone regains its glow. "Together."

Then Molly looks towards the people watching "There's things we don't understand, world filled with wonders few get to see. But now is not the time to question my brother here on his actions before. Right now there's danger coming and we have to stop it"

"What kind of danger?"

"How much time do we have?"

"Can we help?"

"Liars!"

"I knew the world was ending!"

"*cough*Freak*cough*"

"Brother?!"

"Excuse me" She barked loudly "We do not care wither or not you think we are liars or not. Just understand our dreams are alive and the dark side, the nightmares are coming to take this world."

There is a lot of murmuring in the crowd

The dreamers start to walk away "It's up to you people what you think" Daianala slowly follows, but not before waving to the car driver and the boy.

Both smile and wave back. The robot floats off, following the others.

The car driver looks at the boy, "What do you think they meant by mystical worlds and the coming nightmares?"

"I'm not sure but I feel like we'll find out"

"Right."

Daianala feels horrible all the way to the house. He is feeling so bad, that he is riding in the back passenger seat of the car instead of flying.

"So how are we getting there, falling asleep again?" "Yes," says Elliot from the driver's seat as they near the house.

"Alright, let's hurry"

"Oh, a morning nap, huh?"

-

Meanwhile...

Reala laughs, "Finally, after all this time...NiGHTs is my prisoner...And nothing or no one can save him from what I have in store for him." He turns to look at the unconscious jester, who is chained by his neck, arms, wrists, chest, waist, legs, and ankles. His grin widens, almost matching that of Jackle, "Perhaps I can have a little fun with him before his doom." Reala gives NiGHTs' chest shard a single, hard tap, which wakes the imprisoned jester.

His eyes slowly flicker open "Huh...? Helen, Will...? Is that you?" NiGHTS asked in a daze. He hears a dark chuckle, "Oh, I'm afraid not."

NiGHTS eyes shoot open and he tries to jerk back when he spots Reala but the heavy chains holds him down.

"Don't think you can escape this time," Sneers the jester. His twin glares back "I'll think of a way Reala"

"Then you better figure a way out quickly. You have 10 Earth minutes before its time."

"I won't let you use me to against the humans"

"Oh NiGHTs...still fighting for the weak humans. Unfortunately, you have no choice but to obey, for we have captured your precious old bird."

NiGTHS face seems to go pale a bit "Owl?" Reala grins, "If you don't behave, we will drop him into the black ocean."

"I-I" He tries to think of something he could do, something he could say but his mind was coming up at a blank. NiGHTS looks down at the ground "..."

"Will you cooperate? Or do you want to lose your friend forever?"

"I'll...cooperate..."

"Good boy...I knew you'd see things my way."


	23. Chapter 23: Belief and Giving In

Meanwhile, back at Elliot and Claris' house, Mr. Edwards is knocking on Molly's door, "Mrs. Daniels? You awake?"

She opens the door, "I am up now." "Heh, sorry."

"Well how about I get some breakfast started? I bet everyones' hungry." "You? No, you're our guest. I'll cook."

"I at least want to do the bacon, I make mean pork." "Well, all we have is turkey bacon."

"I can work with that." "Alright, I'll go start up the French toast." "Yum, you had me at French toast."

Mr. Edwards chuckles, "The boys should be here soon. I better get cooking." He walks back down the hall, with Molly right behind him.

The two get into the kitchen and get to work making breakfast, and Mr. Edwards turns on the TV in the in the living room, which is only separated from the kitchen by a peninsula counter. Mrs. Sinclair comes in soon and brings out dishes.

The television program is suddenly changed to a news station.

"We interrupt this program with an emergency news bulletin." Jasmine Richards and Rachel Jones appear on the screen, "Hello, Jasmine Richards and Rachel Jones coming to you live with an update on the 'Floating' jesters."

"Just minutes ago, outside of a Wales Fashion show, jesters showed up out of nowhere and appeared to be engaged in a middle of a brawl."

The dreamers stop to listen.

Video footage of the fight comes on-screen. Reala and NiGHTs are attacking each other over the presentation stage.

"The black and red jester has been identified as one of the two jesters that kidnapped young August Woods. This footage only came to us minutes ago."

"The fight goes one, it seems the two jesters exchanged words which in enraged the kidnapper one-" The footage shows NiGHTS being kicked outside and into a car.

The video then shows Reala knocking NiGHTs out, and getting hit in the back of the head by a rock thrown by a young boy.

"A brave young man tried to confront the kidnapper jester, and almost got attacked himself, when the unthinkable happened. The other kidnapper jester, the robotic one, swooped in to defend the boy. Why? We do not know."

The footage shows Daianala defending the boy and exchanging words with Reala.

"Because of this confrontation, we now have names for these jesters. The black and red kidnapper was called Reala, the robotic kidnapper/defender was called Daianala, and from what we could tell, the defeated jester was called Nights."

They let the tape play, which now has audio. The whole conversation can be heard.

Reala and Daianala keep exchanging heated words, 'till Reala swoops down and holds NiGHTS hostage, forcing the robot jester to open a portal.

~~"Don't do this. Don't hurt my nephew!"

"Family ha! You forget there's not a ounce of true human in him! 'August' is just a side effect of falling into the Dark Ocean."~~

"Wait, did the robot just say 'nephew'? And what was that about 'August'?" Asks a perplexed Jasmine Richards. Rachel sighs and rubs her eyes, "I have no clue, things are getting more confusing by the minute."

Then the video shows Reala making a mad dash towards the glimmering portal and it flashes closed.

The video then shows Daianala's lament, "NiGHTs!"

As Daianala is bend over on the pavement, the boy from earlier begins to walk towards him. He takes quiet slow steps closer, 'till he gets on his knees next to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

Daianala looks at him, "Forgive me..."

"Is this live now?" Rachel whispers. "I think so" Jasmine answered back.

The kid just pats his back trying to reassure him.

"What did the red one mean 'August' when he was talking about that purple guy?"

Daianala sighs, then looks at the boy, and the car owner, who had just found the courage to approach him.

"You alright, Mister Robot Sir?" asks the car owner.

"No, NiGHTs was kidnapped again, and my portal systems have been temporarily disabled..." Daianala lowers his head, "Why couldn't I stop him?"

"What does he mean by again?"

The kid and the car owner look at each other.

"How far away is that location?" Molly looks to the others "If we can get there right now, we should."

"It's about 12 blocks from here," replies Mr. Edwards. "If we get dressed now, we can probably make it." "Then let's go now!"

"Alright, meet up in the driveway in ten minutes," Mr. Edwards turns off his cooking supplies, and runs down the hall to his room.

The girls fling on some clean clothes, one calls Will and Helen to let them know what happened. Only 6 minutes later, Mr. Edwards is starting the car. He honks the horn to let the girls know he's ready.

They rush outside, and the car races off. Meanwhile, back at the sight, the kid and the car owner are still the only ones who dare to get close to Daianala to try and comfort him.

Daianala notices this, "Why are you two not frightened of me?"

"Why should we be? You haven't given us a reason to." The man said and the kid said, "You were trying to help that other guy, you're not that bad."

Daianala looks down, "But now you are all in danger because of me..." If he was still human, he would have cried. "As soon as I am able to, I am going to pursue Reala and rescue NiGHTs." He gets up onto his feet, slowly, so that he doesn't scare anyone.

"Xaiver!"

Daianala looks around, "Molly?"

He sees her light hair weaving thought the crowd "Over there!" She waves.

"Molly!" He runs through the swiftly parting crowd of people to her, and hugs her, "I'm so sorry, sister." He lowers his head, "I failed to protect him...I-I wish I could cry."

"I don't believe it, a robot can't have a sister."

She holds him tight "It's ok, Xavier. it's ok."

Daianala's eyes begin to glow red, "Reala...He threatened to kill NiGHTs...called me a freak, no longer human, yet not a dream being...He called me an outcast." he grits his teeth, "...Why didn't I stop him when I had the chance?...Why did I hesitate?"

"The robot doesn't look to friendly…"

"You didn't want NiGHTS to get hurt, you cared too much about him. Please don't blame yourself Any of us would of done the same."

Daianala's red eyes glow even brighter as he ends the hug, and Molly notices them.

"He taunted me...The jester even spoke of my transformation...he mocked me!" The blue gemstone in the robotic jester's chest has dimmed to a faint glow.

"That robot was human?"

"That's what he does," Claris told him in a calm voice.

Molly tries to comfort her brother, "It's alright, he's only a jerk. A nail polish wearing jerk."

"You can say that again," Remarks Mr. Edwards.

She does, mostly because she too was getting mad at the evil jester, "A Nail Polish wearing Jerk."

Daianala holds his head, realizing that his anger was starting to get the better of him.

"Is this some sort of prank?" "That looks too real to be one."

"We have to get NiGHTS back"

"Hey isn't that the mom of the kid that was kidnapped?" One of the news ladies whispers to the other.

"Yeah, your right. What is she doing next to her son's kidnapper?"

Daianala hears the news transmission, "Stop calling me a kidnapper!"

Molly looks around "He's sorry for that, Xavier don't worry about them" "I can hear them, I can hear the news broadcast."

"I said don't let them bother you" She said again "Listen to me, it doesn't matter what they think or say. We'll save NiGHTs, we are going to save August and we're going to do it together"

"NiGHTs...August...My nephew," The robot tries to block out the extra static. As he calms himself, his chest stone regains its glow. "Together."

Then Molly looks towards the people watching "There's things we don't understand, world filled with wonders few get to see. But now is not the time to question my brother here on his actions before. Right now there's danger coming and we have to stop it"

"What kind of danger?"

"How much time do we have?"

"Can we help?"

"Liars!"

"I knew the world was ending!"

"*cough*Freak*cough*"

"Brother?!"

"Excuse me" She barked loudly "We do not care wither or not you think we are liars or not. Just understand our dreams are alive and the dark side, the nightmares are coming to take this world."

There is a lot of murmuring in the crowd

The dreamers start to walk away "It's up to you people what you think" Daianala slowly follows, but not before waving to the car driver and the boy.

Both smile and wave back. The robot floats off, following the others.

The car driver looks at the boy, "What do you think they meant by mystical worlds and the coming nightmares?"

"I'm not sure but I feel like we'll find out"

"Right."

Daianala feels horrible all the way to the house. He is feeling so bad, that he is riding in the back passenger seat of the car instead of flying.

"So how are we getting there, falling asleep again?" "Yes," says Elliot from the driver's seat as they near the house.

"Alright, let's hurry"

"Oh, a morning nap, huh?"

-

Meanwhile...

Reala laughs, "Finally, after all this time...NiGHTs is my prisoner...And nothing or no one can save him from what I have in store for him." He turns to look at the unconscious jester, who is chained by his neck, arms, wrists, chest, waist, legs, and ankles. His grin widens, almost matching that of Jackle, "Perhaps I can have a little fun with him before his doom." Reala gives NiGHTs' chest shard a single, hard tap, which wakes the imprisoned jester.

His eyes slowly flicker open "Huh...? Helen, Will...? Is that you?" NiGHTS asked in a daze. He hears a dark chuckle, "Oh, I'm afraid not."

NiGHTS eyes shoot open and he tries to jerk back when he spots Reala but the heavy chains holds him down.

"Don't think you can escape this time," Sneers the jester. His twin glares back "I'll think of a way Reala"

"Then you better figure a way out quickly. You have 10 Earth minutes before its time."

"I won't let you use me to against the humans"

"Oh NiGHTs...still fighting for the weak humans. Unfortunately, you have no choice but to obey, for we have captured your precious old bird."

NiGTHS face seems to go pale a bit "Owl?" Reala grins, "If you don't behave, we will drop him into the black ocean."

"I-I" He tries to think of something he could do, something he could say but his mind was coming up at a blank. NiGHTS looks down at the ground "..."

"Will you cooperate? Or do you want to lose your friend forever?"

"I'll...cooperate..."

"Good boy...I knew you'd see things my way."


	24. Chapter 24: Invasion

The front door opens, and Mr. Edwards, Mrs. Sinclair, Molly, and Daianala walk in. "Helen and Will are going to meet us there as soon as they can. There's no time to lose."

"Good thing I haven't had my coffee yet," Says Mr. Edwards. He looks at Daianala "Join us as soon as your able to."

Daianala nods, and looks down. He goes to sit on the couch. So the humans head off to get to sleep as quickly as they could.

The five of them soon find themselves at the Dream Gate. "Owl" Claris called out. "Hey Owl it's us"

"Over here, Claris..." Whispers a familiar voice near them.

They follow it... And find Owl hidden in a bush, half of his tail feathers missing, "Thank goodness you came back so soon..."

Molly gently picks him up, "What happened Owl?" Helen asked with her eyes full of worry and concern.

"I was attacked by Nightmarens, but not before Reala attacked NiGHTs. Daianala went after him. Those Nightmarens tried to capture me..."

"Well bad news is Reala did capture NiGHTS"

"What?!" Squawks Owl.

"It only just happened not too long ago"

"We must free NiGHTs! Where's Daianala? We will need his strength."

"His warp device is disabled. He's stuck in our world for awhile"

"That is inconveinient...Never the less, we must find a way to free NiGHTs." "Think he took him to that tower?"

"Yes," Agrees Owl, "But we do not know where the tower is located."

"I do heheheeh"

Elliot whirls around, "Jackle?!" The orange jester was smiling from a tree branch "Honey I'm home hehe"

"Enough jokes, Jackle, charming as they are," Says Owl, "We must save NiGHTs before it is too late, and destroy that tower as well."

"No funny bones eh? You want to find that tower?"

"Yes, please Jackle," Says Will, "We have already asked so much of you, but we would appreciate your help in this emergency."

"Well alright" He flies up into the air "After me"

The dreamers, and a flightless Owl, follow them as best they can.

Meanwhile, back in the real world, Daianala doesn't know it, but he is falling asleep. He is soon out cold on the couch...

Physically and Mentally tired.

Then, something strange happens...He enters the night dimension, as a human. He finds himself face first in the black Nightmaren grass. "Ohhh...my head..."

Everything was spinning. "Wha...what happened?" He stands up, very distoriented.

Was this Nightopia? "How-?" His thoughts are interrupted as he hears someone coming. He dives into a bush for cover.

"Slow down, Jackle!" Yells Elliot's voice. "We can only go so fast," Says Claris' voice right after.

It was the others? He sticks his head out a bit enough to see the dreamers trailing after the jester with Molly was holding a beat up Owl.

"Guys?" He slowly comes out. At first they didn't see him right away but soon they spot him.

Will rubs his eyes. Helen stares at Daianala, "X-Xavier?"

"Is that you?"

"Yeah...why are you guys looking at me like that?" "You...you look like my brother again" Molly said.

"Huh?" Daianala looks at his hands, finding that they are the hands of a thirteen-year-old African American boy. He looks down to see that he is wearing his favorite gold-colored overalls, white shirt, blue jean vest, and brown sandals. He thought he had lost these when they had ripped to shreds during his transformation.

He smiles.

"How are you like that?" They looked at him in surprise.

"I...I really don't know. One minute I am sitting on the couch, and the next I have my face planted into the ground."

"We can figure this out later. Right now, we must save NiGHTs," Interrupts Owl.

"Yea, I'm not going to stand here and float all day waiting" Jackle adds. "Forgive us, Jackle. Proceed onward. Xavier, follow us."

The group is off again, with Xavier running beside Molly. Soon they arrive in Helen's Forest "It's hidden in here among the tall trees"

"So that's why we were here," Says Xavier.

Jackle points ahead of them "Just keep going that way" "Thank you, Jackle. We are in your debt," Says Elliot to the mad jester.

"Just get moving" He smiles back. They leave Jackle, heading deep into the woods.

Awakeners are everywhere. They nearly were caught by them several times. But luckily they make their way in the pointed direction.

Claris soon spots the structure, and signals for everyone to stop. The tower which best describe and a mixture of the Twin Seeds Tower and a Satellite Dish. "It's huge"

"Yeah, its a wonder we didn't notice it."

Xavier, not waiting for the others, brings out a dream blade from his imagination, and rushes to the tower. 'Wait" They tried to call out to him.

He runs inside, just as the tower activates. "Xavier!"

-

_(This is a bit earlier, just before the tower was activated)_

NiGHTs is set into the harness of a weird machine in the center of a circular room by two Nightmaren. Reala is floating nearby, playing with one of Owl's feathers.

NiGHTS was just looking down with a defeated look on his face. And he didn't fight as they strapped him in nice and tight.

"I told you this day would come, NiGHTs. But you didn't believe me...such futility."

He crushes the feather, and lets it fall to the ground.

Wanting to have a bit more fun with NiGHTs, he floats up to the now secured jester, "Oh I almost forgot to mention, as soon as we are done with you, we are going to hunt down Owl, and destroy him, along with your human friends and 'family'."

His head shoot up at Reala "No! Leave them alone, don't hurt them"

"Why should I? So they can spoil my plans again?! I think not..." He grins, "But perhaps they could be useful, as my subordinates...A win-win situation, don't you agree? Your friends are allowed to live, and I gain more minions."

"I don't agree" NiGHTS glares back.

"Hmm...Oh well. Any last words before I activate the machine?"

"None that I can say out loud and with readers present" _(Hehe what fourth wall? ^^)_

"Pity..." Reala goes to the control panel, "Oh, and one more thing...I lied about having Owl prisoner." He begins the warm-up sequence.

NiGHTS tries to free himself on hearing that but he was strapped down too well.

"So gullible, so soft hearted, so pathetic..." He activates the machine.

A crimson beam of light shoot up from the ground and surrounds NiGHTS. He lets out a scream of pain. Outside of the tower a stream of lights start to cut into the sky opening a portal to the real world easily visible in the blue skies of the human world.

His form becomes distorted in the rising red light, his eyes glow red, and his jaws are gaped in a tortured cry, making him like something out of one's worse nightmare. (Look at Mewtwo from his second movie appearance when the two robot have him.)

"NiGHTs!" A blade pierces through the locked wooden door at the end of the room, "Hold on!"

In the human world people look up to see a force of red light high up in the sky.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" "What's going on?!" "AAHHHH!"

Circular portals to different parts of the dream world open in the sky above...and the portal to Nightmare opens over the Pacific Ocean. A portal to the tower opens over the park in Will and Helen's city.

The sword cuts through the door like butter, revealing Xavier. His face turns to one of horror when he sees NiGHTs, "NOO!" The dreamer glares at Reala, and points his blade at him, "Release him! NOW!"

Reala looked momentary shocked seeing a human Xavier then he grinned. "When I'm so close?"

Xavier swings his sword, stopping it just before Reala's face, "You want to try that again?"

"Oh please" He pushes the blade a little to the side "If you harm me you'll never get him free" "Harm you? I have already done something to you..."

"What are you talking about?" Reala suddenly looks worried.

"It hasn't started yet, but soon you will find out...Although I will give you a hint, if you release NiGHTs," Xavier replies in a cool tone.

The jester then looks angry "How about you tell me or I'll turn this machine up a notch or two. Don't take long to think, our forces are already pouring into your world. And poor NiGHTS" He sighs "Might not be able to handle the stress"

"Hmph, or I could just do this!" Xavier, in one swift motion, jams his sword into the machine, causing it to shut down and overload.

The red light around NiGHTs ceases, leaving the jester to fall limp in the harness. But the damage has been done, and the portals remain in the sky.

The tower begins to shake and fall apart.

"No!" Reala rushed at the controls "You little pest!" He turns around and backhands Xavier.

Xavier falters. But instead of fighting Reala, the dreamer runs to get NiGHTs out of the harness. Reala forgets him and goes back to try and get the machine back in control.

NiGHTS just stays limp in Xavier arms, not moving.

Xavier begins to carry him out of the collapsing room. "See you around, Nephew," He says to Reala, before disappearing through the doorway.

Outside Will, Helen, Elliot, and Claris have been keeping other Nightmarens from getting to the tower with their dream spheres. Molly and Owl are also being protected.

Molly's the first one to spot Xavier coming out with NiGHTS "He's got him." "Then let's get out of here!" Shouts Elliot. "Everyone, back to the Dream Gate!"

Didn't have to tell them twice.


	25. Chapter 25: Definitions of Life

It takes them an hour, but they finally make it back to the Dream Gate. Xavier gently sets Nights on the grass near the lake on the first level, "He's in bad shape guys..."

He really did look bad. Most of his clothes were burnt and some of his face as well. His breathing was shallow and slow in between.

Helen hugs Claris, "What do we do?" She begins to cry. Will is fighting back his own tears.

"Oh, NiGHTs..." Owl looks at his friend sadly, "Hang in there, old friend."

"Try taking off the burnt clothes" Molly tried to keep herself and everyone else calm "I'll let him use my jacket"

They take off the burnt vest, shirt, gloves, and boots.

"We should dampen these clothes, and set them on the burns," says Elliot. Which they do. Xavier then notices the shard in NiGHTs chest...The Ideya was dim, it lacked lust and color like it had before.

"Oh no..."

NiGHTs was in trouble. Xavier looks at the others, "Guys, NiGHTs shard of courage is dim..."

"What's that mean?" Molly asked.

"It not only gave him courage, Molly, it merged with him. It is permanently a part of him, and right now it is very dim...NiGHTs is barely alive..." Xavier's shoulders begin to shake, "And it's all my fault..."

Everyone gives him a group hug and for the first time in 30 years, Xavier weeps. His tears sparkling as they fall next to NiGHTs, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

The others try to comfort him as best they could.

They have done all they can for NiGHTs...and the painful game of waiting begins.

...

Meanwhile, back with Reala... He was slowly pulling himself out of the rubble. He looks around and sees that the other Nightmarens that were there had fled back to Nightmare.

"Cowards" Reala growled under his breath. Xavier's words suddenly came back to haunt him. "_I have already done something to you..."_

But what? What is that it that dreamer hinted to have done to him? For once in his lifetime, he felt truly frightened.

"What did you do?!" He punched the ground and shouts to the air. Silence was his only answer.

Reala grinds his knuckle into the dirt in frustration. A thought then occurs to him, _What if he was bluffing?_

Yes that's it, that freak just wanted to psych him out and make him release NiGHTS. He had freaked out over nothing! Usually, He gets under peoples' skin, not the other way around!

He's going to pay. And pay dearly...

Reala gets up and brushes himself off. At least the portals are staying up. Perhaps he could take out the dreamers...in their sleep.

He smiles and flies into the air and though one of the portals.

...

The dreamers watch over NiGHTs very carefully...But none more so than Molly.

Just watching each rise of his chest, she holds on to one of his hands and squeezes to try and reassure herself. Xavier, meanwhile, is trying to wake himself up, so he can get NiGHTs to a hospital.

Owl watches the saddened Visitors from his perch in the tree. "Please, NiGHTs, don't give up."

Claris and Helen work together and get the clothes wet and reapply them to the burns when they started to dry out. Elliot checks NiGHTs breathing every once in a while, "I wish there was more we could do..." "

"Me too" Will says quietly.

Soon, Xavier begins to fade. He looks at Molly, and smiles sadly, "I will be right back."

"Hurry please"

Daianala wakes up with a start, and holds his head, "W-What happened?" He looks at himself, a robot again but there wasn't time to waste right now.

He remembers NiGHTs, and tries to activate his warping ability on a nearby mirror. It doesn't work the first few tries, but after like the 7th it sputters to life.

He goes through, coming out of the waterfalls reflection in the Dream Gate, his eyes glowing an icy blue. The dreamers quickly get to their feet "We have to hurry"

Daianala nods, and gently scoops up NiGHTs into his arms, "Where should I go?"

"With the Nightmarens it's to dangerous to go to the bigger hospitals, there's a small one near the park by the school. Jonson Medical it's a tan building."

"Alright, wake up as soon as you can." He flies towards a portal in the reflection on the lake.

"I wish to go with you," Says Owl.

"We wish too Owl but we promise to come as soon as we can"

"I insist," Says Owl, and without another word, glides onto Daianala's shoulder.

Daianala, knowing there wasn't time to argue, flies through the portal, and emerges once more from the lake in the park.

He quickly flies into the hospital. Right after he does, people begin to see Nightmarens fall from the portals around the globe. Daianala rushes to the desk, "I need a doctor, NOW!"

The lady at the desk mouth drops in surprise and she looks behind her "We need a stretcher stat!"

A man with a stretcher runs out. Daianala sets NiGHTs onto it gently, and looks at the people, "I will go guard the door from the Nightmarens."

Owl sits next to NiGHTs on the stretcher, "It will be all right, NiGHTs."

They start to look him over looking confused as they do. Owl looks at the doctors, "What is wrong, Humans."

"We're at a lost how to treat him" "Start by treating those burns..."

"That's not what we're refering to um Mister Owl" "'Owl' will do, but what seems to be the problem?"

"To put it simply, we never treated outside of humans"

"Try, please, he is barely alive." "Alright" And they get to work. Owl watches them, while Dianala keeps a constant vigil by the front door.

"How are the stats?" "Holding sir"

"Please hold on, NiGHTs..."

"Bring me some more antibacterial"

Daianala soon spots the others. "Excuse me did you see a jester with a Owl-" They point "Oh you did, thanks"

He gives them a fleeting smile, "Glad you could make it..." "How is he?"

"No better...no worse..."

They looked worried "Well still alive that's good" "But he hasn't woken UP!" Daianala punches through a wall, his eyes glowing red in frustration.

"Calm down Xavier, he's still alive that's something to be happy about"

"For how much longer? His life is on the edge of a knife, if it falters, even the slightest bit..." He doesn't finish, as his hands clench into fists.

"The doctors are working thier best, give them a break they haven't had to deal with dream beings before." Molly puts a hand on his shoulder.

Daianala pulls away from her, glaring at her.

"Xavier..."

Elliot gets an idea, "What if we turned NiGHTs back into August again, like the other night?"

"That might make things easier for the doctors"

"Daianala, could you do this for us? I know you are still punishing yourself for this, but none of us could have predicted this," Says Elliot, "You did what you could, and you got him away from Nightmare."

"They probably would of killed him right away"

Daianala calms himself, and takes a bunch of air into his engines, a robotic version of a sigh, "Alright...Sorry I snapped, Molly..." He closes his eyes, and concentrates.

And in a flash August is in the place NiGHTS, you could see surprise in the doctors face but also a bit of relief.

"I think you can treat him now," Says Owl with a small smile.

...

Nearly at the same instant, Reala feels a sharp pain in his chest. He stops and holds it tightly, letting out a small gasp of pain. Somewhere deep inside him, he feels something beginning to grow within the shadows of his being.

"What is going on?" He rubs his chest in confusion.

The changes die down almost as quickly as they had come, to Reala's relief. But...he feels...different.

Like there was a void inside him, was being filled with something..."What's happening to me?"

His minds starts spinning a bit. Reala stands on his feet and leans against a wall, starting to feel very dizzy. His knees are wobbly and can barely support him up any longer.

He soon regains his composure when he sees Nightmarens beginning to cause havoc in the town, not wanting his reputation ruined.

Reala stands up as straight as he could and gave a menacing glare. The Nightmarens seem to be fooled by this. They just went along destroying buildings, cars and just about anything possible while they were scareing the living daylights out of people.

For some reason, Reala didn't enjoy it as much as he thought he would. For some odd reason, he began to think of this from the humans' point of view.

Seeing all of this destruction and fear he started getting this odd sense of sadness, like this just hurt to watch.

He tries to shake his head clear, then starts getting angry at Xavier..."What have you done?..."'

_"Focus on the anger, forget those other feelings. Don't let them take you."_

It starts to rain. Clouds block out the daylight. Reala looks up at the sky, feeling the rain as it fell on his mask and face. The rain here wasn't different from rain in his world but why did it feel so new? Like he never had felt it before? As if he never seen rain fall from the dark storm clouds?

Should he tell Master Wiseman of this? A flare of defiance told him that he rather not.

The rain begins to fall harder, and claws of lightning rip through the sky. Thunder crashes above it sounds echoing all around.

By now, the jester is soaking wet, and the lower Nightmarens have moved on, leaving him alone. Reala suddenly hears something through the rain...crying.

Where was it coming from?

He looks around, and spots a little 7-year old girl hiding beside an overturned car. She is completely drenched. When he comes closer her head shoots up and her eyes are filled with fear.

She backs away slightly, cold and frightened. Reala just stares at her, she was afraid. And he didn't like it?

_At least get her out of the rain._ He leans down and tries to speak calmly "Hey why don't you get out of the rain?"

She cowers away from him into a corner, and begins to cry again.

Why wouldn't she listen to him? She could freeze out here. That's when he saw his reflection in one of the car windows, and realizes just how scary he looks to the poor child.

But wait, since when did he care about humans, such pathetic lifeforms...he looks back at the little girl.

She should freeze if she's stupid enough to stay outside.

The little girl begins to mumble as she cries, "M-My l-l-leg h-urts..." Reala, upon hearing that, remembers when his own leg was broken.

"Would you let me look at it?" _What the heck am I saying?!_

The little girl looks up at him, fear and pain etched on her face. Reala, on instinct, slowly takes his mask off, "Let me help...Please let me"

The girl watches him, "W-Where's M-Mommy?" _Her mom?_

"I don't know...Let me look at that leg."

The girl whimpers, but doesn't do much else as Reala finally sits over her, keeping the rain off of her as he looks at her leg, which he finds is in fact broken.

"This needs someone else to look at" _This is why she didn't get up..._

He notices that the girl is shivering terribly.

_Why do I have sudden concern for these weak humans...Why this urge to help?_

He never felt anything towards them, at least nothing like this.

While Reala is deep in thought, he doesn't notice the little girl scoot closer to him. He then feels her lean against him for warmth and comfort.

That makes him tense, and he stiffens, his eyes are filled with surprise as he looks down at her.

He feels her shivering, and her breathing is shallow. Slowly, yet not really knowing why, he wraps an arm around her.

And both sit there together...

**I really feel the title of this chapter Definitions of Life: is fitting the chapter.**

**There's definitions is different ways:**

***There's NiGHTS who is seriously injured and his life hanging on by a thread. He is the balance of life and death.**

***Then Reala finds himself noticing, feeling and doing things he never would do before. He's the new perspective on life**


	26. Chapter 26: He's going to live

Soon, the rain subsides, though the clouds stay. Reala has both arms around the girl, who has fallen asleep. She rested comfortably there. Reala soon begins to hear a voice calling in the distance.

For a few seconds he fears it's Jackle or some other Nightmaren. As gets louder, he notices that it sounds more human, a female to be precise.

"Ryan! Ryan!"

_"She must be the mother. I guess I shou-No, wait! I am a Nightmaren General! I shouldn't be helping them!...But the girl, she needed me..._"

What should he do? He looks to the girl then at the nearing voices and back again. Beginning to panic, he gently sets the girl down, and flies off.

The lady, not seeing Reala, spots the girl, "Ryan!" The mother runs over and cradles the her.

He watches from a top of a building "..."

She hugs the girl close, crying in relief that she found her...a few small beams of sunlight break through the dark clouds. One sunbeam, almost poetically, glints off a golden object on the ground. The mother sees it sitting next to where her daughter was laying, and picks it up.

Reala face drops went he realizes what it was, his persona. _"I left it behind!"_

The mother looks at it. Knowing that it had belonged to her daughter's rescuer, she holds it close to her, "Thank you..."

_"What am I going to do, I can't just take it back. But what will I say to Master Wizemen? Should I tell him I lost it in a fight or something?_"

Reala shakes his head, "_No I can't go back, not yet...I still need to find those Visitors and traitors._"

He need to find out what that one was talking about. Why he felt so weird.

As he turns to fly off, his eyes fall upon the little girl, Ryan. Her tired eyes were looking right at his, and she made a weak smile.

He kind of stares back, but chances a small smile in return...then flew off, without a word.

-

Back at the hospital, everyone is waiting for any word on August's well being.

Will is holding Helen's hand, Mr. Edwards and Mrs. Sinclair are holding each other close, and Owl is sitting in a chair beside Molly, who is watching her robotic brother as he stands by the window, his eyes switching between red and blue.

All of their heads turn when they hear footsetps coming, a short nurse came up to them. "I have good news, your friend has pulled though. He's going to live"

There is a sound as if everyone had been holding their breath, and just begin breathing again. Being the only one standing up, Daianala collapses into a chair, relief sweeping over him.

Owl looks at the nurse, "May we see him?" She nods "He's resting but your all ok'd to go to his room. And one more thing" She adds as they stood up. "Everyone at this hospital promises to keep this a secret so those monsters outside don't come"

Owl hops onto Molly's shoulder, "Thank you, we are in your debt..." The group heads inside.

He was sleeping on a clean white sheet bed, the burns has been wrapped up again and a oxygen mask was over his face. It fogged up and cleared as he breathed peacefully.

"Well done, NiGHTs," Coos Owl softly. All the dreamers sat down in chairs just feeling relived seeing him there.

Daianala gently sets Molly's seat next to August, "You are his mother..." "Thanks Xavier" She smiled back softly.

Daianala sits in the air nearby.

...and they all watch...and wait for August to awaken.

Time passes for awhile...

Helen soon notices August's fingers twtch, "He moved..." Everyone sits up when his eyes starts to flicker open.

"August?...NiGHTs?" He opens his eyes up more and looks at them dazed and confused. "...Gu...ys...?

"The gang's all here for you, buddy..." Says Will and Mr. Edwards looks him over, "How do you feel?"

"Tired...sore too...where are we...?"

"In a 'hospital' in the Light Realm, NiGHTs..."

"Everyone's ok...?" "Yes. We rescued you, old friend..." Says Owl, "You were badly injured, and that is why you are here."

He leans against the pillow with a smile "That's good" Daianala floats up to him, "..."

August turns to him "What else happened?"

"P-Portals between the worlds...have opened. The Nightmarens have been coming through them for a while now..."

"We got to stop them" He tried to sit up with a groan.

Mr. Edwards sets a firm, yet gentle hand on August's chest, pushing him back down, "We will do something, you are still too injured,"

"But perhaps," Daianala's chest stone glows, "As NiGHTs, you can recover much more quickly than August can."

NiGHTS was now in the bed instead of August.

"There, you will be back on your feet in no time."

Elsewhere, Reala was flying around the town, looking for the meddlesome Visitors.

So far he was having no luck at that. He growls in frustration. Suddenly he feels the pain in his chest once more, forcing him to land.

But it was a good pain, like taking a band-aid off or removing duck tape from one's mouth, and it didn't hurt as bad as last time.

It started feeling comforting instead of painful. He leans against a tree, deep in the park.

What was this that was happening to him?

"Xavier..." He needed to find him. Reala slowly begins to walk, then takes off flying.

"This Jasmine Richards and Rachel Jones with a update on the 'invasion' "

"Earlier yesterday morning, portals opened up around the globe, releasing monsters onto our planet."

"They have terrorized people all over and have no made demands yet"

"Rachel, I have a feeling this is what those people with that jester were talking about before."

"Me too"

"All people are advised not to approach these creatures. Meanwhile, the military is taking action against the monsters, and the search is on for Mr. Elliot Edwards, Mrs. Claris Sinclair, and Ms. Molly Daniels."

"If you see them please lets the authorities know"


	27. Chapter 27: Reala and Ryan

It is a bit later in the afternoon. Daianala, hiding in the shadows of the hospital lobby as a defense against any Nightmarens, hears the doors open. He looks around the corner to see that the intruder is in fact just a woman, and in her arms is what appears to be a little girl wrapped in a blanket.

"I need a doctor, please."

A middle age man quickly appears and looks at the girl "It seems her leg is broken and has been at least for several hours. Do you know what happened?"

"I knew her leg was broken...But all the other hospitals are full up," She looks down at the girl, who the doctor is placing on a stretcher, "We were separated when the invasion began yesterday afternoon...I feared the worst...yet I found her still alive. Unconscious and sick, but alive, even after the dreadful storm...I don't know what happened, but I found this right next to her."

The mother pulls out Reala's persona. Still hidden in the shadows, Daianala smiles, "So, the rebirth of Reala has begun..."

"Well it looks like she's going to be alright miss" The doctor smiled.

"Thank goodness," The mother smiles, hugging her daughter gently, "C-Could we stay overnight?"

"Of course mam' most people are staying here, so it might be a tight fit and you may have to share another room"

"She can share with us..." Says Daianala from the deep shadows, "There is an extra bed in our room."

"Then that's settled" The doctor smiled "Thanks" And he starts to push the stretcher to the said room.

Daianala, without being seen, flies into the room first, and closes the privacy curtain around NiGHTs bed, hiding himself, Owl, and NiGHTs from view.

Mrs. Sinclair looks at him, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, just another family being moved into this room since the hospital is so crowded" He told them.

Owl looks at him, "This is a risky situation..."

"I know."

"There you go little miss, just rest easy and I'll be right back"

"Thank you, Doctor," Says the mother. She then sees the dreamers, "Hello."

"Hello" They greeted back.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay in here." "It is our pleasure," Replies a hidden Daianala.

The mother smiles and turns back to the girl. "Ma'am, may we see that mask you found?" asks Daianala. She looks momentarily surprised and confused but pulls it out.

Mr. Edwards eyes widen as he looks from Daianala to the mask, "Where did you get that?"

"I found it next to my daughter Ryan"

Mrs. Sinclair put a hand to her mouth, "That...That's Reala's mask!"

"He never takes it off," says Will. "He took it off" Ryan smiled "He was trying to help me"

"Why would he help a little girl?" Asks Helen.

Daianala remains quiet, not wanting to reveal anything...not yet. Owl hoots from behind the curtain, "Dear child, Reala is very dangerous..."

"He didn't seem like that, well he was a little scary at first but then he was...more confused"

"Confused, dear child?"

The little girls nods "Yep Confused, first he was mad then he looked sad then mad again. Then he looked at my leg and sat by me all night long till my mom found me and he was gone but he left this pretty mask behind."

"That doesn't sound like Reala at all," Ponders Will, "Why would that Nightmaren Jester help a little girl?"

"I don't know," Replies Owl, "But it sounds like he didn't know why he was doing it either..."

"I wonder what's going on" "So, you know who this mask belongs to?" Asks the mother.

They all nod. "Reala, the red Nightmaren jester and the strongest general of those creatures that came through those portals," Replies Mrs. Sinclair.

"He likes trickery, and causing misery to us humans," adds Will.

"I think your wrong" The girl shook her head "He saved me and I don't think he's bad"

"How can that be?" says Owl, "I have known that jester since he was created...and he has never shown any kindness..."

Ryan looks back at the mask.

Meanwhile...

Nothing?! Not a sign of the dreamers not even the younger ones.

Reala growls in frustration, "Where are they..." How can he find them? He felt somehow time was running out.

-

Time passes, and it is soon early the next morning.

"Mom I can go out in the garden, it's safe there" The mother looks at the very secure cast on Ryan's leg, "Alright...but put on your sweater...I don't want you to get any more sick."

Ryan pulls the pink sweater on "Ok mom, I promise to come in if it gets too cold"

The mother smiles, then rests her eyes. The girl then happily makes her way outside, making sure to grab her favorite book to read before she goes.

The garden is, in fact located inside a greenhouse which is a large part of the small hospital, with insulated windows. One can see out, but no one can see in, and it helps the plants. This garden looks out to the park and the city streets.

Ryan finds a bench and gently sits down and adjust her leg. As she reads, she sees something in the corner of her eye.

Her head turns to see.

Reala, the jester that saved her from freezing to death two nights before, is floating by. He has a conflicted look on his pale face.

She gets to her feet and hobbles out to see better. "Hey Mister Reala!" She called and waved.

Reala's eyes widen. His eyes shift in her direction, "How do you know my name?"

"Some people told me, I'm happy to see you^^"

"Happy...to see me?"

_What is wrong with this girl...doesn't she know what I am?_

"Yep. I want you to have your pretty mask back" Pulling out his persona, beaming "You must of missed it alot"

_W-What?_

He slowly floats forward, and takes it, "Your...giving it back to me?" He looks from it to her, "Visitor, you should be running away in fear, not trying to have a conversation..."

"Why not?"

"Do you not know who you are talking to?" Reala sets his mask back on his face.

"My rescuer, my hero"

He is startled by her answer...Then he glares at her, "I'm no hero, I am a Nightmaren general. I am the one behind the activation of the portals, which allowed the Nightmarens to invade your world."

She looks sad back "But you did help me without asking for anything back, that's what a hero is"

Reala's eyes soften a bit. For some reason, seeing her sad troubled him, he looks away.

_What's wrong with me? I should put that Visitor in her place._

"Are you ok Mister Reala?"

"I-I don't know..."

Ryan chuckles with a smile. He looks back at at her, "What are you laughing about?"

"You just make me happy. You know what else make me happy?" _Why should I care about her interests. I should be destroying her!...But, I can't._

Reala shakes his head, "No. I don't..."

She holds out a book "This book, it's a sad love story with the most wonderful music ever"

Reala looks at it, "Phantom of the Opera?" "Yea it with this man who wears a mask on his face cause it's scarred but he can sing so well and he falls in love with this opera singer"

"I do not see much tragedy in that," Says Reala dryly, crossing his arms.

_A scarred face...and a mask? Why does this sound so familiar?_

"But the girl love this other man who she knew when she was a child and then the Phantom tries to take her away, but the music is the best part"

_The phantom..._

"I never cared for music..."

"I'd bet you'd like it^^" Reala remembers NiGHTs' flute, "I doubt it..."

"Well it was in this huge opera house all the way in Paris, this city far far away"

"Opera house?..." "Yea a really big building where people act stories out."

_Just leave already, fool! She is making you weak!_

"I have never seen one before..."

Ryan smiles "I think there's a play house close by, it's not a opera house in size but it looks alot like it"

Reala glances at her, "You...want to go see it, right?"

"I really really really would"

He looks away.

"I'm glad you have your mask back^^" Reala looks at her and she smiles back.

"You really want to go to this Opera house?" _What am I doing?!_

"I would love too" Hesitantly, Reala holds out his clawed hand to her. The little girl reaches out and takes it. He grasps it firmly, and begins to fly. As they get higher, Reala puts her securely in his arms.

_Why am I doing this?! And why can't I stop?!_

Ryan sees a conflicted look come to Reala's face as they fly. She wonder why for while.

Her thoughts are interrupted as they begin to descend. Below them is a nearly perfect reproduction of the famous Opera house. And her eyes grow big with surprise.

The two land on the roof. "We're really going there?" "Inside? Yes...Because of our raids, the place is deserted..."

_Why do I feel so guilty?_

"Let's go in!" She dances on her toes excitedly.

He watches her go inside, and slowly follows.

_What is wrong with me?! I shouldn't be entertaining this worthless Visitor! I should be out in the raids, leading my minions to the spoils of this world!...And yet, I feel...content, just to be here. I feel like I can choose what I want to do...without the impression that Master is watching me with his cruel eyes..._

"Look I found a hat" Ryan pulled out a feathered hat.

"There is a full wardrobe of costumes over there..." "Let's see what else is in there^^"

Ryan finds all sorts of things to put on and try. Her cast barely holds her back. She looks around to find that Reala disappeared.

"Mister Reala?" There is no answer. "Hello?"

A figure in a dark cape materializes out of the shadows in front of her.

"Um..." She jumps a little in surprise. It is the Phantom floating before her. He watches her.

"Hi"

He lands, "I guess I am not that good at my costume...Yet it feels so familiar..."

"You look just like him, but you were simply moving wrong" She goes and shows him "He walks but he makes out look like he's floating with the cape"

Reala nods, and does an almost perfect impersonation. He stops in front of Ryan. "Prefect!" She beams and claps happily.

Slowly, Ryan sees a smile appear onto the jester's face. And she find a feathery mask to wear. "Look how fancy I am"

Reala watches her contentedly.

Without warning, the pain in his chest begins once more, sending him to his knees.

"Mister Reala?"

Reala hods a hand to his chest, gasping in pain, "N-Not again!"

"Are you ok?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?!" "S-sorry"

The jester winces, an falls onto his side. His being feels like it is about to burst. _Am I dying?!_

He feels very scared, and yet...he felt...free. It hurts but then...

As Ryan sits beside him in comfort, the darkness within Reala dissipates. The jester sighs in relief.

She looks at him worried "...?" "I...I'm free..."

'Free?"

Reala slowly tries to get up. "So your ok now Mister Reala?"

"Weakened, but better."

"I was really scared" He looks at her, "I...I'm sorry."

"What did you mean by free?"

"I was a Nightmaren general...for M-Ma-...for Wiseman...I thought I knew who I was...But now...I feel...renewed...reborn."

"Happy birthday then!^^"

Reala sits up against the wardrobe, looking at her, "H-Happy Birthday?" "Yea, you don't have birthdays? It's when you celebrate being born"

"Then...I guess this is my first..." Reala looks down at his clawed hands, "So...this was what NiGHTs was talking about..."

"Is that a brother or sister of yours?" Ryan asked.

"A sibling in a way, yes," Answers Reala, "He was good while I was evil..."

"I don't think your evil Mister Reala" She sat next to him. "Your my friend"

"A friend?" He watches her. The girl nods "Yep, you are"

Reala smiles, "T-Thank you...Ryan."


	28. Chapter 28: A New Ally

Meanwhile...

"Guys I can at least walk" NiGHTS told them as he sat up "I got to do something"

Helen and Mrs. Sinclair set him back down on the bed. "You still need to recover, NiGHTs," Says Helen.

Mrs. Sinclair nods, "Xavier, Elliot, and Will are doing what they can to stop the Nightmarens for now. Besides, Reala is probably looking for you to finish the job."

"At the very least could I do something here? I'm going to go stir crazy laying here"

"Not really."

The purple jester grumbles as he leans back on the pillows "~Sigh~"

They heard Ryan's mother stir from her sleep.

"She's real tired"

"I wouldn't blame her, with what she's been through..."

"Ryan?" The mother looks around, and looks at the clock. It has been two hours since Ryan went to the garden. Where was she?

The mother decides to go find Ryan in the garden. She walks out of the room.

"She seems like real nice lady." "She does," Nods Owl, yawning.

She looked around the gardens, where was Ryan? The dreamers, a few minutes later, suddenly hear the mother run back in, "Ryan's gone!"

"What?" They said in shock. "She's gone, she's not in the gardens at all!" "We have to find her!" Says Helen.

"I'll stay with NiGHTS." Owl hooted.

"Aww, come on!" Exclaims NiGHTs.

The three ladies run out the door. Molly, who was getting lunch during this time, sees them run by. "What's going on?"

"My daughter is missing!"

"Oh my"

The four ladies are soon in the garden. Helen sees one of the gates unlocked and slightly ajar, "Over here! She must have gone outside!"

"But I don't see her outside at all" "Where could she be?"

A little behind them, Reala, with Ryan secure in his arms, descends and quietly flies into the garden. He lands behind some bushes, and sets Ryan onto her feet.

"There you go Ryan, be careful with that leg"

"I will." The 10-year-old reaches up, and gives Reala a kiss on the cheek.(A thank you). She then walks out, "Mom?"

"Oh thank god" She was engulfed in a hug. Reala watches from the cover of the bushes, and sets a hand to his cheek.

Mrs. Sinclair sighs in relief, "Thank goodness she's okay."

"Did you miss me mom?"

"Yes, sweetheart. I was worried about you...Where were you?" "I went to the playhouse"

"The playhouse?" "Yea the opera house"

"Why did you leave the hospital?! You could have gotten hurt! One of those monsters could have gotten you!"

"But mom-"

"No 'But's..." the mother sighs, and her voice becomes very stern, "You told me you were going to stay in the garden. You lied to me...Go back to the hospital bedroom. Now, young lady."

Her head dips "Sorry mom" So she goes back inside "I wanted to tell you..."

Reala watches all of this, feeling very guilty. But he knows he can't show himself, not yet.

Meanwhile, as Ryan quietly enters the room, she hears talking from behind the privacy curtain.

"So far, the Nightmarens have been very slow, almost lazy in their invasion. And there has been no sign of Reala," says Mr. Edwards.

"How very odd," mutters Owl, "He could possibly be waiting for us to come out of hiding."

Ryan huffs, Mister Reala isn't like what they say!

"What do you think, NiGHTs?" Asks Mr. Edwards. "NiGHTS"? Ryan pipped up.

The voices go quiet. Mr. Edwards pokes his head out, "Sorry, did we disturb you?"

"Your wrong about Mister Reala, he's free! And my friend, so don't say he's evil and mean cuase he's not anymore!" Her eyes were teary "Just shut up!"

Owl and NiGHTs look at each other in confusion.

Mr. Edwards comes all the way out, looking very surprised, "What?...I-I don't understand, how do you know the Nightmaren General?"

"I saw him again. We talked, and he took me to the opera house, then we played dress up. I told him about my favorite book. I gave him his mask back, and he brought me back here. He's not bad anymore, he's free! Stop seeing what you want to see, and open your eyes!"

To Ryan's utter surprise, she sees Owl perch on top of the privacy curtain rod, then glide down to sit on her bed. The old bird looks at her through his eyeglass, "Dear Visitor, do you speak the truth?"

"Y-yes."

"I know earlier you spoke of him saving your life...But I cannot wrap my mind around the possibility of him helping, let alone being kind to a Visitor, a human."

Owl looks Ryan straight in the eyes, "Reala is a dangerous Nightmaren, whom dreamers, NiGHTs, and I have fought against for years. He uses tricks and manipulation to get his way, sometimes even turning friends against each other...Behind that curtain, NiGHTs is recovering from Reala's latest handiwork...And I have lost tail feathers because of him and his minions."

Ryan glares back "That was then but I'm talking about now"

"It could be another one of his tricks..." Says Owl, thinking out loud.

"It's not!" She started to sob "I know it's not"

She hears the privacy curtain opening, and hears something levitate towards her, "NiGHTs! You need to rest!" Scolds Owl.

"NO, I want to talk to the girl" He said back firmly "I'll rest later" Ryan, upon seeing NiGHTs, is a bit startled.

"Y-your NiGHTS?"

The jester nods, and does a graceful bow, despite his injuries, "NiGHTs, jester and defender of Nightopia at your service."

"You got-you just got to believe me Reala isn't bad anymore" Ryan told him.

"Hmmmm...We will have to give the benefit of the doubt...I'm not saying I believe you, but I will say that I will trust you to this for now..."

Ryan looks out the window "You both have blue eyes"

"Huh? Reala and I? Of course, we are twins, he and I." "He did say something like that"

"Where is he?" "He dropped me back in the garden, so I'm not sure now"

Mr. Edwards takes off running down the hall, "Claris!"

"What?"

"I think Reala is in this garden!"

Reala, who is still hiding in the thick plants, widens his eyes. _Ah oh_

"What?! Reala's here?!"

"Most likely!"

_I hope this cloak I'm still wearing will keep me hidden_ Silently, he drops low to the ground, the black cloak making him practically invisible.

Mr. Edwards comes very close to the hidden jester. "Nothing over here," He says over his shoulder.

"That's a relief"

"Keep on your toes, though. He could be anywhere."

That was true.

_I need to get out of here...But, where can I go?_ Reala looks left and right, hoping to answer that.

There's no way out.

_I guess I have to wait it out_

Finally, Ryan limp-runs back into the garden. "Ryan! I thought I told you to go to the bedroom!"

_Ryan, what are you doing?_

She ignores them.

NiGHTs and Owl fly in.

Reala watches all of this very nervous. He's bound to be found at this rate. So he backs deeper into the foliage.

"Ryan you should go back inside"

"No"

Ryan walks towards where Reala is hiding. And he tenses. She walks into his hiding space and looks at him. "You should come out," She whispers, "Show them that you've changed."

"I don't know if I can. They won't believe me"

"Is there anything you can do to prove it to them? Or some sort of item you can show?"

His hand moves to his mask "This is a symbol of loyalty to...my old master, but I've worn it so long..."

"Breaking that symbol should do the trick...I'll make you a better one," Says Ryan.

The mother decides to go into the bushes to get Ryan. And she leaps back in surprise when she finds her..

The mother stares at Reala, and grabs Ryan, getting her daughter behind her, "You...You kidnapped that August Woods boy! And caused terror near the show!"

"Please...I don't want to hurt anyone, not anymore"

"Reala?! Come out, slowly," Says Mr. Edwards.

"Just do as he says Reala," Whispers Ryan, as she and her mother retreat to the clearing. So Reala slowly comes out from where he was hiding.

There is a collective gasp. Owl watches this from a perch in a tree beside NiGHTs, "What are you doing here, Reala, preying on the weakened in hospitals?"

"No, he's not like that, not anymore!" yells Ryan.

"She's telling the truth" Reala said looking down.

Will, Helen, Mr. Edwards, , and Ms. Molly Daniels have good reasons to not believe any of this.

NiGHTs, though, finds his behavior strange. But that is nothing compared to the shock everyone gets when Reala reaches up for his mask.

The once dark jester slowly takes his mask from his face...and with one hand, crushes it into dust. He looks up at them, "I am Wiseman's lapdog no more...I am Reala, I am free."

He really...just did that...

Ryan gets out of her mother's grip, and goes to stand protectively in front of Reala, "See? He's telling the truth! He is a good guy now!"

Reala just looks at the ground, avoiding thier gaze. "Looks like I got here just in time," Says a robotic voice.

"Xavier?"

Daianala nods, as he walks in, "Yes, Molly." He looks at Reala, "I hope that your transformation wasn't too painful."

"My leg was less painful then that" "Transformation?"

"Yes," Says Daianala, "I am sorry to here that it was that hard on you..."

"Xavier," Mrs. Sinclair looks at him, "What are you talking about?"

The robotic jester smiles, "NiGHTs, wishing to be free, was given a courage ideya shard. This helped in breaking his connection with Wiseman."

He looks back at Reala, "His hold on you was much stronger, and kept you far from anything that could break it, until you yourself truly believed that that was what you were...That is, before five ideya seeds were planted within your neglected heart during our little chat at Nightmare Castle..."

Reala's eyes widen as the memory comes back to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
"As are all true Nightmarens. Loyal puppets...NiGHTs isn't a traitor, he just had the courage to be who he wanted to be...unlike you." Daianala/Will chuckles sadly, "You are so good at tricking everyone, that you even trick yourself..."_

There is a flash in the robotic jester's eyes, and he releases Reala, who slumps to the floor holding his neck in one hand. "I will not kill you, Reala...because deep down, I still foolishly consider you my friend."~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So that's what you did?"

"Precisely," Says Daianala, "Now you have your own five ideya within you."

"And Ryan is telling the truth?"

The robotic jester nods, "Reala is reborn...as a new individual who can make his own choices on who he wishes to be."

Ryan gives the red jester a hug. He hugs her back, "I choose...to defend the humans."

"And Ryan" Reala adds. The 10-year-old girl smiles up at him.

"That's um...a nice change" "Yeah," Agrees Will, "It is going to be hard to get used to."

NiGHTS smiles "If you better now I can do this again" He want and bopped him softly on the head "Oh wait that's what you would do to me"

Reala rubs his head, "What was that for?" "No reason"

"No reason?"

"There doesn't have to be" He smiled. Reala looks at him, and notices his wounds. He looks away.

"Reala?"

"...I-I did all of this...I'm the reason why all of this is happening..." "But you can fix it"

"How?" Reala looks at NiGHTs and Daianala.

"Tell us what you know, we can work together to make this right"

Ryan looks up at Reala.

Daianala suddenly turns his head, "Jackle, I know your hiding in here...come out."

"Hehe aw your getting too good at finding me" Out came the orange mad jester.

"No, you dropped one of your cards by the door."

Ryan's mother stiffens, and holds a hand to her mouth, trying not to scream.

"Opps silly me" Jackle chuckles. "Here." Daianala throws him the card."So..." Putting the card away "What will you do?"

Mr. Edwards stands next to the mad jester, "We were just about to hear what Reala knows."

"I see..."

Mrs. Sinclair looks at Reala, "Go ahead." "Well I did design the tower, in case of set backd there a back up which is keeps the portals open."

"There's another tower?"

He nods "A smaller backup one" "Where is that one located?"

"The older dreamers might remember one at their home"

Mr. Edwards and Mrs. Sinclair look at each other.

"Twinseeds"


	29. Chapter 29:Twinseed Tower and Memories

The others look at them in confusion. "Twinseed?"

Will and Helen are the most confused, not including Ryan or her mother. Claris looks to them "That where me and Elliot lived before we moved here"

"Really?"

Reala nods "We thought it would be one of the last place you'd look if you even knew about it"

"It would have been." "It would be prefect"

Will looks at the group, "We better get going then!" "I"m ready to go NiGHTS says "I'm rested enough"

"Then go, you shall," says Mr. Edwards with a chuckle.

"But I'm watching you" Molly said.

"Jackle, Reala, can you dualize?" asks Helen.

"I would figure so"

"Alright then, here's the plan. If Jackle wishes to help us, the four jesters should dualize with four of us humans, and fly off to Twinseed to take out the tower. Sound good?"

Daianala nods, "I like that idea. We won't know where to fly otherwise."

"Will you be ok?" Ryan asked Reala.

"If you would be the one to dualize with me, yes."

"There's just one problem," says NiGHTs, "We have never dualized in the Real World before."

"Well it's worth it to find out"

Reala sets his hand out to Ryan.

"Don't worry mom I'll be alright" She told her mother and took Reala's hand.

There is a flash of light, and Ryan disappears. Ryan's mother glares at Reala, "What have you done!"

Reala holds up his hands, "Calm down, Ryan and I are dualized. She is in here." He looks a little to the side, "Ryan, how are you doing?"

His eyes then move the other way and his mouth moves with Ryan's voice "Mister Reala what happened?"

"Look at your hands..." "Hey! It's your hands"  
"Our hands..."

Ryan's mother stares at Reala, "R-Ryan?"

"I'm right here mom" Reala looked up at her.

Daianala and Nights look at the remaining humans, "Who wishes to join us?" "At least Claris or Elliot needs to go"

Daianala holds his hand out to Mrs. Sinclair, "Shall we?"

"We shall" She takes his hand.

Ryan sees the two dualize.

"Ok someone with Jackle and NiGHTs now"

Will looks at Jackle, "You ready?"

Molly steps up to NiGHTs.

"Yes" Jackle smiles.

Will and Molly hold out their hands to the jesters.

When Will dualizes, he looks at Jackle/his hands, "Whoa, this is so cool."

Jackle moves one and smiles "Well I guess it is. Why you hitting yourself Jackle hehehe"

"What does that mean, out of curiosity?" "Wouldn't you like to know heheh"

Reala shakes his head, "Daianala, Claris...lead the way." "We're going to fly?" Ryan asked.

Reala nods, "Don't worry..."

Daianala flies out first, followed by NiGHTs, then a giggling Jackle. Reala levitates slowly, and flies out behind the others.

Off on thier mission.

Mr. Edwards sets a hand on the mother's shoulder, "She will be alright." Helen nods.

She smiles back "Ok"

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Linda"

"Good to meet you."

"Same here"

"So, Linda," Owl glides over onto ' head, "How are you taking all of this?...It is a lot to accept in a short amount of time, I'm sure."

"Well I haven't passed out or had to sit down yet" "That is good."

"Though I till hardly belive this" Owl chuckles, "Quite understandable.

"How long has been going on?" "That depends on what you are referring to."

"Everything, those jesters, these Ideya things..."

"A long time, my dear...You see, NiGHTs, Reala, Jacke, and I are all from the night dimension...You may know it better as the world of dreams. There are two sides of this world, Nightopia and Nightmare."

"Ok ok I see where your going, go on"

"Humans like you can sometimes come to this realm, if you still have your ideya. When you are there, you are called a Visitor."

"What's Ideya?"

"Ideya are round, colored crystal orbs representing dream energy. The Nightmarens steal this energy from Visitors to further their goal of destroying Nightopia. Ideya represents the Visitor's consciousness in the Night Dimension. Every dreamer possesses five of them, at least, in the beginning."

"Ok so normally all these Nightmarens are bad?" "Three of those jesters were evil once, yes...And Nightmarens are usually evil."

Linda rubs her head "I think get it" "I am one of the Nightopians," continues Owl, "Of course I am very old to human standards."

"You make me think of my grandfather" "Your grandfather?"

"Yes, he wore a coat that had a pocket watch. You would of gotten along very well" "Hmmm.."

"Ryan's going to alright, right?" "As long as they do not run into the deep nightmares."

"I hope she will be ok"

...

"WHOOHOOO!" Ryan does a few back flips and twirls, "This is amazing!"

"I think your making Reala dizzy" NiGHTS smiles.

"On the contrary..." Reala flashes a toothy grin, "I am having more fun than I thought possible. I can see why you like humans, NiGHTs."

NiGHTS beams.

His sibling was finally experiencing the joy of friendship. He though this day would never come.

All he could do was think about it before.

Daianala watches the two jesters, as he and Mrs. Sinclair fly a little above them "Glad to see them together?" She asked.

He nods, "This is better than some of the dark ideas I had."

"I bet"

"Believe me, helping the guy that took my life away...wasn't easy."

"Well I'm proud of you" "Huh?"

"You did a good thing for him" "I guess you're right."

She smiles.

"So...how far from our destination are we?" " A mile"

Daianala smirks, "Who wants a race?" "I do" Jackle says.

"I guess we could race," answers Reala.

All three look at NiGHTs, waiting for his answer.

He smiles "Go!" And shoots off in a flash.

"He-hey! No fair!" Daianala shoots after him, blue jetwalls streaming from his shoulder blade boosters.

Reala grins, and flies off after them. Will watches this, "C'mon, Jackle! Let's put those guys to shame!"

"See nothing yet kid" Jackle cackles and races after.

Daianala, NiGHTs, and Reala are flying around each other, trying to gain the lead against one another.

"Heheheheheh"

Suddenly, the three of them see a huge playing card spin into appearance, with the image of a grinning Jackle on the front. The image becomes the real Jackle, and the outline of the card spins back into nothingness.

Jackle grins at them as he flies backwards, "A children's card game." Then he waves "Bye bye"

He flies ahead of them.

All three dualized beings just stare.

Daianala's eyes flash red, his competitive streak emerging, "Oh no you don't!" He zooms off after him.

Jackle just smiled and kept going.

Molly, dualized with NiGHTs, sees their destination in the distance. "That's it right?"

Ryan sees it, "I-I think so."

"Let's be careful"

Reala chuckles, "Tell that to Mr. Giggles and Speed Racer..."

That makes Jackle luagh more.

Daianala huffs.

"I have a plan in case of Nightmarens" NiGHTS said.

Nights, "What is your plan?"

"Reala carrys me to the tower, since they don't know about him. He can pretend he beat me, lost his mask and they would let him in"

Reala thinks, then closes his eyes and nods, "Sounds like a plan."

Will, dualized with Jackle, nods his head, "Meanwhile, Jackle and Daianala can watch the perimeter, and fight off any outside threats."

Daianala looks at NiGHTs, "We will have to remove those bandages, and get you two a bit dirty to make it look convincing." He looks at Reala, "And you need to take off that cape."

Reala takes it off "Of course"

Ryan is a bit disappointed.

Daianala helps NiGHTs get the 'beat-up' look. Then they do a bit to Reala as well.

"Okay, Jackle, what do you think?" asks Daianala.

"It will do, but you both need to act the part as well"

Reala grabs Nights arm, and slowly tightens his grip. His face turns dark and his eyes become cold, revealing the Nightmaren General once more. "Ryan, no matter what happens, you must be very quiet..."

"Ok, I promise"

Reala glares at NiGHTs, "Start struggling..." Which he does.

Reala flies up to the tower's secret entrance, a satisfied grin on his face

"L-lord Reala your ok" The lower nightmarens stuttered.

Reala's grin fades into a dark scowl as he sees that the Nightmarens are the same ones from the last tower. They had left him for dead, fleeing for their own lives.

"OF COURSE I"M OKAY, YOU PATHETIC IMBECILES! NO THANKS TO YOU!" He backhands one of them, and pins another to the wall, "I should report you for SLAKING OFF and letting the worthless Visitors save NiGHTs!" He begins to choke the Nightmaren, "I had to go hunt him down while you played hookie!"

He releases the gasping Nightmaren. "But since you were smart enough to come guard this tower from the Visitors, I will let all of you live...Though if you fail me again, I will not hold back in my punishments."

"W-we promise to do better Lord Reala"

"See that you do..." Reala's voice drips with a poisonous tone.

He then floats off, with NiGHTs still struggling weakly in his grip, to the power room. He releases him and flies over to the power grid without a word.

He starts messing with it. He flips a switch, and the tower deactivates. He then drive a pipe into the offline machine to make it look like NiGHTs destroyed it.

"We need to go before it blows"

Reala is very quiet, "Run NiGHTs...as if your life depended on it."

"Then come on"

Reala whirls around, looking very angry, and charges at him, "DIE!"

NiGTHS leaps backwards in the air "Reala quite fooling around"

He then hears voices behind him. Reala grabs the distracted NiGHTs, and twists his hands behind his back, forcing him to face towards the door. A couple small Nightmarens along with the dream boss, Charmelan, are watching them. Somehow, Reala knew they were there.

Now NiGHTS understood why Reala wanted him to leave.

Reala growls at NiGHTs, "I'll deal with you later."

He looks at the chameleon wizard, "Evacuate the Nightmarens from this world before the portals close. That is an order." Charmelan giggles, then flies off with the other Nightmarens.

Reala relaxes, releasing NiGHTs when they are gone.

"Now we should get out of here"

Reala nods, "You fly out first. I will 'chase' you." "Ok" So NiGHTS flies out

The tower explodes just as Reala gets out. He winces, feeling the burning heat on his back, "Hold on, Ryan!" He crashes through some trees, and into a lake.

Will, dualized with Jackle, sees what happened, "C'mon Jackle, let's give them a hand."

So both fly down to assist...The dualized mad jester helps pull the red jester to the lake edge.

In a swift movement, Reala undualizes from Ryan, sparing her the pain he is in. "Are you alright?" He asks her, ignoring his injuries.

"I-I'm fine"

"Where's NiGHTs?"

"Stuck in that tree over there" Jackle ponits, the purple jester was wedged between two branches.

"I got it," says Daianala, floating over to the stuck jester.

He and Mrs. Sinclair both are trying not to laugh at how ridiculous NiGHTs looks, "A-Are...*snicker* Are you two...*giggle* Are you two okay? *stifled laugh*"

"Yea ha ha we look funny" NiGHTS pouts a bit "Sooorry I have more hip then anyone else here"

Daianala puts a hand to his face, trying to stop his laughter from escaping, "And, *wheeze, snicker* A-And what is that...Oh gosh *giggle* supposed to mean? *chuckle*"

"Nothing help me out"

"Alright, alright." Daianala, using his artificial strength, bends the thick branches so NiGHTs could wriggle free.

"Thanks"

After NiGHTs gets free, Daianala falls to the ground laughing. He laughs so hard, that he and Mrs. Sinclair split apart.

"Hey no more need to luagh"

Daianala tries to get a hold of himself, "So-Soharry, NiGHTs!...*laugh* I-It was just too...*snicker* funny!"

"Then let's stick you in teh tree"

Daianala sees the dualized jester come closer, "Wait! Wait!" he gets up and levitates behind Mrs. Sinclair.

NiGHTs smiles.

Mrs. Sinclair rolls her eyes, "Boys..."

Meanwhile, Reala is resting in the shallows of the lake, trying to sooth the burn on his back.

He whinces alittle.

He feels a damp cloth being gently set on his back. He opens his eyes, and looks over his shoulder, "R-Ryan..."

She smiles "It looks like it hurts"

He looks back down at the water, "I'm sorry you had to see my old self once more..." He winces as she moves the soothing cloth.

"It's ok"

He just lays there, "I guess...in a way...I am the Phantom..." "How?"

"I am very troubled..." "Oh"

"...What will I do when Wiseman gets wise to what I've done?..." "I guess you'll find out when you get there"

He winces again. After a little while, he falls asleep for the first time.

"Everyone else ok?"

NiGHTs/Molly is chasing Daianala around, and Jackle is polishing his cards, with Will helping. Mrs. Sinclair looks at them and nods, "I think everyone is fine."

Ryan smiles.

They hear something that sounds like thunder above in the sky. "Is that a storm?"

"No, look!" They see a portal beginning to close.

"What is it?"

Daianala grins, "With the towers gone, there is nothing to keep the portals opened."

"Whoa"

Soon, all of the portals close...or so they think.

There is one portal hidden over the pacific ocean...leading to the front doorstep of Nightmare Castle...And Wisemen

"We should probably head back to the others." "Let's, Reala needs help with his back"

"Right," says Mrs. Sinclair. She and Daianala dualize once more, and the robotic jester picks up Reala from the shallow waters. "Nights, could you carry Ryan?"

"I can." He picks her up. The group soon is on it's way back to the hospital.

Meanwhile...Charmelan, the chameleon magician, floats through the dark halls of Nightmare Castle to the throne room. "Master...Master Wiseman."

_"What is it Charmelan?"_

"I wish no offence to you, Master, but how long has it been since Reala gave you a report?"

_"He has not since just after he came back from the dream world tower collapse"_

"I saw him at the Waking world tower, just before it exploded. He had NiGHTs in custody after the purple traitor sabotaged the power grid...Master, Reala didn't have his mask of loyalty..."

_"Are you sure it means anything"_

"Yes, as a Nightmaren of mind tricks and illusions, I sensed something odd about the general...And, may I point out, Master, that he never goes this long without giving you a report, especially if he lost his mask."

_"Then I want you and Clawz to look into this further"_

"Consider it done, Master..." He lets out one of his giggles, and disappears in a swing of his cape.

Meanwhile with the heroes...

NiGHTs treats Reala's burns, so the poor doctors don't have to.

"Thank you NiGHTS" Ryan, as a good friend, stays by his side the entire time.

With her mom as well. Mr. Edwards, Mrs. Sinclair, Will, and Helen have gone home. Jackle, Molly, and Owl decided to stick around.

Daianala scans the bandaged wound, "It should heal within a few days."

"That's good"

Not liking to see her friend in pain, Ryan goes to her medical bed and grabs a big, fluffy object from under the covers.

She then walks back over to Reala's bed, "Here, you can hold my raccoon, Booboo."

She sets it next to him, "He helps me feel better when I am hurt or sick, but I think you need him more right now."

Reala looks the raccoon and gently picks it up in one hand.

The stuffed animal is soft to the touch, and helps the red jester forget his pain as he rubs his fingers through its fake fur.

"See?" Ryan beams.

Reala smiles, "Thank you..."

"Your very welcome"

Meanwhile, over the Pacific Ocean, Claws is clinging to Charmelan's tail for dear life. Charmelan is struggling to keep his altitude, "You big coward! Could you stand to stop eating those large rats and lose a little weight?!"

"Sozzy I don't like water at all, why did the portal have to be here?"

"I think it is a perfect spot. No one will notice it out here. Now, quit fidgitting! We should be over dry land by nightfall if we keep heading west."

"Then let me sit on your hat or something"

Charmelan looks down at Claws like he's crazy, "You oaf! You are not a kitten! You are too big to sit on my hat! And I am not going to let you claw up my attire."

"Then go faster" "Sorry, chubby, this is as fast as I can go."

"I'm not chubby" "Then suck in your gut for ideyas sake!" "Fine!"

Soon after nightfall, they find themselves over Asian soil. Charmelan lets Claws down, panting, "Now, I get to rid your flea-bitten hide...splendid..."

"I do not have fleas" "Just let me get on your back."

"Fine"

Meanwhile, Daianala is sitting on the roof of the hospital, watching the first stars come out as the sun went down. He looks at his metal hand. Just thinking...

He closes his eyes as a flashback fills his mind. "..."

~~~~~  
"Goodnight, Mom."

"Good night sweety"

Xavier falls asleep, and appears at the Dream Gate fountain, "Good evening, Owl." Owl nods to him in greeting "Good evening Xavier "

"Any Nightmaren raids? Or any word from our friend?"

"Nothing"

"Must be a quiet night tonight, then," Admits Xavier. "So, have anything you need me to do?"

"Well...nothing comes to mind" "Then I guess we can hang out tonight," Says Xavier smiling.

"How have you been lately?" "Well, I am very excited," Xavier beams, "My baby sister is having her first birthday in two days."

Owl smiles back "That's very good news"

"I know...and someday, I'll bring her here to meet you and...our friend." "I'm sure that would make his day"

"Heh heh, yeah, it would..." He falls quiet, "Hey, Owl?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever felt...like something terrible was going to happen to you?" "So you mean like a sense of foreboding?"

"Yeah, a chill down your spine..." "Then I would have to agree with you, I have felt something brewing lately"

"Maybe I should talk to our friend?". Owl nods "That's what I would suggest"

"Alright," Xavier walks to the Castle Grounds dream door, "See ya later, Mister Great Horned Owl."

"My name is not-"

Xavier shuts the door shaking his head, "What a character..."

Anyway he starts walking...Listening for the sound of a dream flute. It takes about five minutes before he heard it faintly... "Time to pay the pied piper a visit."

Xavier soon spots the jester, and pounces on him from behind, "I gotcha!"

"Hello!"

"How are you, NiGHTs?"

The purple jesters smiles "I'm fine, you?" "I actually came to ask you if Wiseman is planning anything."

NiGHTs looks to the side "There's been some talk about some experiment but I haven't heard very much"

"What kind of experiment ? Tell me everything." "Well I don't know everything but Wisemen found something, a funny stone of some sorts"

"Could it be a weird type of ideya?" "I have no idea" NiGHTs shrugged.

"Heh, It's probably just some dumb old rock." "Probably " The jester laughs.

"Man," Xavier lays on the ground with his hands behind his head, "I really wish you could meet my little sister." "She's going to be one right?"

"Yep," Says a proud Xavier, "I wouldn't miss that day for the world."

...The memory gets fuzzy and full of static...

It soon clears up, Xavier finds himself walking home from school, "Not only is it my sister's birthday tomorrow, it is also a Saturday, so I get to play with her all day." He smiles, "I wounder what Mom and Dad have planned."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NiGHTS looks up "Aw, I'm being beckoned" He gets up "I'll see you later right?"

Reala watches him, "Right...just don't lose that mask, alright?"

NiGHTs grumbles, he's been on his case since he got back "Yea yea I know"

Reala watches him fly off, "Somehow, I doubt that..." He floats inside, "Master, you wished to see me?"

_"Yes I do Reala, are we near the end of preparation?"_

"For this experiment of yours, yes. The next move is all yours."

_"Then procede"_

Reala flies over to where the blue stone is being kept, and brings it to Wiseman, "Soon, we will be rid of that meddlesome Visitor."

"_Very soon..."_

Meanwhile, Xavier is just crossing a calm river, "Nothing could ruin my day," he beams.

Things were as prefect as could be.

What he doesn't notice is a weird reflection on the river's surface. A jester and a hand begin to emerge from it. Till it snacthes his leg.

"Wha-What the-?!" he falls over, trying to get free, "R-Reala?!"

"Aw did I scare you? Good"

"I-Impossible! I-I can't be asleep!" He notices that Reala is dragging him into the portal, "No! I can't! M-Molly!"

"You can't fight me dreamer, your meddling is at a end." Xavier struggles in vain, "AHHHH!" His last cry echoes across the landscape as the portal closes.

The Visitor is more frightened than he ever was before, and his heart stops when he sees the monster behind all of the Night Dimension's woes, "W-Wiseman!"

_"So...your the little one that dares to try and unite dreamers aginst me?"_

"Y-Yes, I am. I am Xavier Daniels."

Wisemen luaghs softly_ "Not for much longer, Reala the honor is yours"_

"Yes, Master."

"E-Even if you destroy me, NiGHTs and the others will stop you-!" He puts a hand over his mouth.

_"NiGHTS?"_

Xavier's eyes widen, _No, what have I done?!_

Reala chuckles, "Looks like he is eager to be on our side. Thanks for the information, 'comrade'."

The red jester then straps him onto a weird looking table. Xavier struggles with all of his might.

Wisemen orders Jackle a orange jester and large cat Clawz to go and bring NiGHTS here. "Leave NiGHTs alone!" Xavier continues to struggle.

_"Go Jackle and Clawz"_

Xavier begins to cry, "NiGHTs...forgive me..."

"Such pathetic emotions, you won't need them when I'm through with you."

Reala activates the machine. It is small at first, but quickly, the pain becomes unbearable, as Xavier's ideya is taken from him.

"Now for part two"

Wiseman sets one of his hands over the the two, and Reala closes his eyes, concentrating. With Wiseman's magic and Reala to guide it, Xavier begins to feel himself transform.

His blood turns cold, and dies in his veins, and his body begins to feel stiff. _W-What are they doing to me?! Am-AM I dying?! No! NO!_

Xavier screams.

~~~~~

"Xavier!"

"Wha-!" Daianala feels himself being shaken back into reality. He finds a pair of very familiar eyes staring at his, "M-Molly?..."

"You were thrashing around, I was really worried"

Daianala is shaking like a leaf. Without a second's thought, he hugs her close, "M-Molly..."

"Are you ok?"

"...N-No..."

"Can you tell me?" "I...I...the day...I vanished..."

"It's ok your here now"

Daianala is shivering terribly, "I-I missed...your birthday..." Molly hugs back "Sush it's ok"

"I'm a horrible big brother..."

"No your not" Daianala buries his face into her shoulder.

And his sister hugs him as tight as she could.

Reala sees this from his window, and he turns his head to look away. His fault...

It was his fault. Never before had he felt such guilt, but as he thought about all that he had done, he felt as if he was being crushed. Not by Wiseman, but something much more powerful.

He almost wished he could forget...but then he might make the same mistakes again.

"What do I do?" He asks to the ceiling. Knowing he won't get an answer, he puts a pillow over his head, and hugs Booboo close to him.

As if it would know.


	30. Chapter 30: Saving Reala

High on a skyscraper, two Nightmarens look down upon the city, "This is where Reala first came to this world. He should be around here somewhere."

"But where"

"That is what we are going to find out, Claws." "Duh"

Claws feels a smart smack of a wand to his head. "Don't make me turn you into a marshwiggle, fleabag."

"Then Master would get mad at you"

"After all of your failures, including trying to capture NiGHTs at least twice, he would say that it is an improvement."

"Very funny"

Charmelan floats off, "I don't even know why he is still around."

Clawz looks around his own way.

Claws soon finds himself in the park, near the open air theartre.

He sniffs the air, and listens. He hears faint voices. "Hm"

As he gets closer, he finds Daianala and Molly on the roof of the hospital.

"Who's the idiot now Charmelan "

Now he has to see if Reala is nearby. He slinks past like a shadow.

He soon comes across Reala's recovery room. _"He's in there"_

The jester, as he watches, seems to be in pain.

"_And injured"_

Too good of an opportunity to miss. Clawz sneaks closer.

Reala slowly opens his eyes.

"Oh sleep well Reala?"

Reala's eyes widen, "Clawz!. He falls off the bed, landing on his back, "Ack!"

"We've missed you"

Reala lays there, paralyzed with pain, "S-Sorry that I have been a-absent...A-As you can see, I-I am indisposed."

"Sure"

"I thought I was stranded here...Is there another portal back to Nightmare?"

"Maybe"

Reala grits his teeth in pain, "W-What do y-you want, a-a treat?!"

Clawz smiles "Heheh" Reala slowly rolls onto his chest, and tries to get up.

"You lose your mask?"

"Yes," Growls Reala, "I don't want to talk about it."

"You can tell old Clawzy" Reala gives him a dark glare.

"Why so serious?" "It was my MASK, you twit!"

Clawz sits with a yawn "Yea yea" "Pie-eyed, saucer licking, scrap scraper..."

"I think you should watch what you say"

"Take your own advice, you vermin-stuffed fleabag." "Now that's not how to talk to me comrade"

"Then don't insult my mask..."

"Whatever" "Get out"

"Oh fine" Reala hears him leave, and he slumps to the floor. That was so close, it's not funny. "R-Ryan...h-help..."

"You ok Reala?"

"I-I've fallen..." He winces, "A-And I can't get up." "Ok I'm coming"

He hears the 10-year-old walk over to him. "I-I will make Clawz pay for this..."

Ryan comes over "Ok here we go" Using her help, Reala slowly gets to his feet. "This is humiliating...but effective..."

"Your ok, I'm here"

Soon Reala is back in his bed, "Perhaps we should put the railings up...I have no interest in doing that again..."

Ryan nods "Good idea" Then she snaps up the railings on the bed, and makes Reala as comfortable as possible, "What happened, anyway?"

Reala looks away "..."

"It's okay...you don't have to tell me," She sets a hand on his shoulder, then walks back over to her bed.

"..."

On the other side of the city, Charmelan is sitting down for a break.

"Oh Charmelan " _Oh no..._ "Yes Clawz?"

"You'll love what I found more of who" "Well, spit it out before you swallow your own tongue."

"I found Reala" "Good for you...Anything to report?"

"He's injured, and at a human hospital" "Why would he be around the humans?"

"Beats me" "I think he is hiding something..."

"Now who's the dumb one?"

"Hardly...I think out loud, Clawz...But you were stupid enough to leave him there...Now we must both go back to get him."

"I came to get you dummy"

"Next time, bring him with you, hairball brain!" "Lizard breath"

"Preening princess." "Tacky lizard face"

"At least I have a fashion statement, and I am a better boss to fight than you are...Jumping on exploding mice, please..."

"Your just a replacement since Jackle got another job"

"And you were replaced by that lovely spider queen, Bella..." He sighs dreamily, "Such fashion...such style..."

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g"

Clawz feels a hard whack to hid head, "I'm not the only one, furball. You cried for two human weeks straight when Master Wiseman punished Bony Bomamba..."

"She liked cats..."

"Don't go crying on me again...Let's get Reala, and get out of here."

"Right"

Charmelan follows Clawz back to the hospital.

"He's in that room"

Charmelan looks in through the window, and giggles his weird giggle.

_"Sush!"_

Charmelan just looks at Clawz, then floats in, "Reala...Reala..." "We're back"

Reala slowly glares at them, "Isn't there someone else you can bother right now?"

"Nope, lucky you" "What do you two want?" Asks Reala impatiently.

"Master wanted us to check on you"

"I think Clawz did a good enough job with that," Growls the red jester.

"It's better to have a second opinion" "Oh, so you want to drop me on my back, too?!"

"Not unless you ask." "Charmelan, if I wan't bedridden, I'd-!" He winces, and lays back down.

"Do what, eh?"

"Besides, Reala, it may be in your best interest to return to Nightmare with us." "Does it look like I'm good enough to go yet?"

"We could carry you...Being around these humans is probably driving you mad..."

"It might make it worse with my back"

Charmelan looks at Clawz. _"That isn't something the real Reala would say..." _He whispers.

_"Maybe the humans as watching him"?_

_"What?"_

_"Like hold him against his will, like torture or something"_

_"Those goody-two-shoe Visitors wouldn't stoop that low...And Reala usually tries to ignore his injuries, and act like they aren't there...he hates pity."_

_"Then what do you think is wrong then?"_

_"I don't know...Whether he likes it or not, he is going to Master Wiseman. He could find out what is wrong with our general."_

_"I'll cover his mouth with a sheet, don't want humans to hear"_

_"I have a better idea...watch and learn."_

Charmelan flicks his wrist, making a blank card appear in his hand. He throws it towards Reala. The shocked red jester finds himself becoming trapped inside the card, which finally flutters onto the bed, sparkling a bit.

"Who needs a joker, when a jester is much better in style."

"And easier to carry"

Reala is helpless, as Charmelan picks up his new card. The magician sets the card inside his hat, twirls it, and sets the hat onto his head, "Come, let us return to Nightmare."

Clawz sighs "Over the water..."

"I am not putting you and your dirty paws in my precious cards..."

"Fine then let's just go"

They leave. On the other side of the curtain, Ryan, hearing all of it, runs to find NiGHTs.

"Mister NiGHTS!"

She finds him speaking with a couple of the doctors.

"Mister NiGHTs!"

NiGHTS turns to look "Hm?" "Mister NiGHTs!" Ryan runs to him, "Reala was taken!"

"What?!"

"Two monsters, Nightmarens, took him!" "Did you see what they looked like?"

"A little...one looked like a weird cat...and the other looked like a lizard wearing a hat."

"That's Clawz and Charmelan"

"They said something about, 'over the water', and seeing Wiseman." "Not good at all"

"We have to save him!" They quickly gather the others.

Daianala has calmed down.

Jackle, on the other hand, is livid. He doesn't like the 'amateur', Charmelan. Found him a joke.

Molly is standing next to Daianala.

"The dreamers should be heading to Nightopia now," Says the robotic jester. We rendezvous with them, and head straight for Nightmare."

"But that could endanger Reala further!" Cries Ryan.

"But we just can't do nothing" "But what can we do?"

"I don't know"

Ryan begins to cry, worried for her friend. Helping him would hurt him and doing nothing would hurt him.

Daianala's head shot up, "I got it! I know how we can save Reala!"

Meanwhile, Charmelan and Clawz are just coming through the portal back into Nightmare. Charmelan is panting.

"We're back!" Clawz says in sing song.

_One of these days..._Charmelan regained his composure and went inside to see Wiseman.

_"You have him?"_

Charmelan holds up the Reala card, "Just for you, Master."

_"Let him out"_

Charmelan tosses the card in Wiseman's direction. It stops midway, and in a flash of light, Reala is laying on the ground in front of Wiseman.

"_Reala"_

"M-Master Wiseman," Reala slowly tries to get up, getting to his knees.

_"You haven't reported back yet"_

"I-I...have been o-occupied."

_"How so?"_

Reala is silent for a minute, "NiGHTs escaped my custody, with Xavier's help. That explains the first tower's fall. I pursued NiGHTs, leading an army of Nightmarens to attack the city. I found NiGHTs again, and in our confrontation, my mask was destroyed. I recaptured NiGHTs and took him to Twinseed, to the second tower. Somehow, NiGHTs got free, and destroyed the machine. He escaped, and I got caught in the blast of the exploding tower. I later found myself in a human hospital, where these two INGRATES decided to bring me back to you..." He glares at Charmelan and Clawz.

Clawz just licks his paw with a smile. Charmelan giggles his weird giggle.

_"I see Reala..."_

Reala looks up at his former master. Trying to keep a emotionless face.

"What is your decision, M-Master Wiseman?..."

_"Your free to go Reala, next time report in"_

Charmelan stares at Wiseman, "Bu-But Master!"

One of his hand turn to him "_Do not question me"_

Charmelan and Clawz both flinch back, "Y-Yes, Master Wiseman!" Reala, his back hurting a bit, stays where he is.

"_You two may go"_

The two fearsome Nightmarens quickly get out of the room.

"_Now rest Reala"_ Reala is a bit surprised by this, but lays down anyway, "Thank you..."

Meanwhile...

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Asks Helen

"It has to," Answers Daianala, "It's only a matter of time before Reala's change is discovered. You ready, NiGHTs?"

"I'm ready" Jackle, are you ready?"

"Yes"

"Alright...time to put this plan into effect."

Daianala floats up to Nightmare Castle, "WISEMAN!"

_"Who dares?"_

"I! XAVIER DANIELS!"

Nightmaerns come out to look.

"AS THE SHADOW OF THE FORMER LEADER OF THE ARMY OF DREAMERS, I CHALLENGE REALA, GENERAL OF THE NIGHTMAREN ARMY TO A SKY BATTLE!

Reala's head turns "_Is that-?"_

Daianala glares at the castle, "IS THE GREAT WISEMAN A COWARD?!"

_"Reala get up now"_

Mustering his willpopwer, Reala stands.

"_You've been challenged"_ "By whom have I been challenged?"

_"The ex-dreamer Xavier"_

Reala smirks, "That boy never gives up, does he?" _"Go and meet the challenge"_

"At once," Reala slowly levitates, and flies out of the room. All the nightmares go to watch.

Daianala sees him come out, "Finally, I thought you turned into a yellow jester."

The dreamers watch from a cliff side a ways back, for safety reasons.

"I wish I could say I'm happy to see you"

"Likewise...Unfortunately, you had the gall to throw me off a cliff, and endanger my nephew's life."

"NiGHTS is nothing to me"

Daianala growls, "Heartless monster..." "Sue me"

Daianala charges at Reala."Rah!" The robotic jester slashes at Reala with his steel claws.

Reala punches at him.

Reala gets a slash across his chest, and the glass over one of Daianala's eyes is cracked severely. The eye shuts down.

"Take that!"

"Dance, jester!" Daianala fires lasers from the tips of his 'jester hat'.

"Hey!"

Daianala continues to fire, "Hey, yourself!" Reala doges left and right. Daianala rams into him.

"Take this!" Reala kicks at him.

Daianala recovers, _Time to wrap this up._

Daianala raises his hands, "Star Meteor!" A huge star appears in the sky, and large orbs begin to fall from it, almost like Reala's battlefield. But these orbs don't float, they keep falling until they hit something.

_Now, if Jackle and NiGHTs can execute their part of the plan..._

Jackle chuckles pulling out a grey card "I love crazy plans"

And tosses it at the battle. It hits the ground unnoticed, and disperses into a thick plume of smoke.

"What the ~cough cough~"

The smoke cloud is soon large enough for the real rescue plan to commence.

Reala feels something grab his hand "Come with me"

"Identify yourself," He whispers.

"Two guesses and the frist one doesn't count" "NiGHTS"

"Yea, it's me now come on" He pulled Reala along. Daianala gets out of there, along with Jackle.

All made their get away.

Charmelan clears the smoke with a swing of his cape, "Ala-Kaze-Whirl!"

"~Cough cough~ What was that?"

"I do not know, Clawz...but the jesters have all disappeared."

_"Start searching"_

"At once, Master," Charmelan sends a signal to the others with his wand. Gillwing, the giant, winged-tadpole, Girania, the great fish warrior, Puffy, the female Donbalon, and Queen Bella, the gothic spider queen, go out in search of the jesters. Charmelan and Clawz follow suite.

-

"Think we covered enough distance to open a warp?"

Daianala nods, "Reala, we are going to take you to Elliot and Claris's house so you can hide and recover there."

"Alright"

Daianala opens a portal, "NiGHTs, Jackle, Visitors, I'll be right back." He goes through with Reala.

Then he sets Reala gently on the guest bed, "You'll be safe in here..."

"Thank you"

The robotic jester nods, and heads back to the Night Dimension. On some sort of mission.

And that mission was, to protect the other dreamers until they woke up the next morning.

"I think Helen's 'World of Glass castle' would be the safest place to hide for tonight," Says Elliot, "We can plan what to do next there."

"Good thinking Elliot" Claris said.

Daianala looks over at Jackle, "Thank you for your help, friend. Do you wish to stay with us?"

"Sure why not, it's more fun"

"Welcome aboard Jackle," Says Daianala with a smile. Soon the three jesters, and five dreamers head off towards the glass castle.

"It's weird how warm it is in here"

Will nods, "You'd think it would be freezing."

"Right"

Daianala looks at Helen, who seems to be deep in thought. (she is remembering the broken mirrors and how they were mysteriously fixed.)

"You ok Helen? "

"You seem troubled," He adds.

"It's nothing important" "Then why the face?"

"Just thinking" "About what?"

"About this place"

"Because?" Pryed the robotic jester, too curious for his own good.

"How'd this get fixed up?" "Oh," Daianala rubs the back of his head.

"Yea..."

"I did that...as an apology..." says the robotic jester.

"You did?" "Yeah, a little after I let you and Claris go..."

Helen smiles "Thank you" Daianala slowly smiles.

"I think a hug is in order" Daianala nods, and hugs Helen.

"Aw^^"

Elliot is trying to think of a plan, but he can't come up with anything. What to do now.

"We need to stop these Nightmarens once and for all. They are getting out of hand," Says Daianala.

"I agree," Says Owl, "I remember when Wiseman was respectful of the boundaries between Nightopia and Nightmare."

"But now..."

"We got to do something" Molly think as best she could.

"But in order to stop Wiseman, we would have to destroy him." "There's got to be another way"

Elliot sighs, "What do you propose we do? Talk sense into him?! He is madder than Jackle and Reala combined!"

"I'm not sure what we can do" Daianala growls in frustration, and cracking glass can be heard. He floats off down the hall. Molly follows him to keep an eye on him.

Owl sighs.

"You seem tired Owl" "I am an old bird, it comes with the stress."

"Well take a nap for a while" He nods, settles into Claris' arms, and rests.

"Poor Owl" "It's been hard on everyone"

Helen sighs, "Hopefully, we will find a way soon."

"Hey ummm" Nights looked at them. "I wanted to ask something" "Sure, go ahead."

"You know when I...didn't remember, when I was just August. I still have those memories but I wanted to know what you thought of him...I mean me"

"You were strange...but also cute, and funny," Answers Helen.

"Cute? Was Will jealous at all?"

"Not that I know of...But it is kind of weird to know you are August."

Nights smiles. "Thank for being both our friends" "You are both at once, no matter what you look like." Helen smiles back at him.

"Thank you" "If...If this ever gets solved, would you ever consider living as a human?"

"I would like that" Nights thinks of Molly. "You know I think was jealous of you guys"

"Why?"

"Well I'm not now but I really did want to understand and feel what you guys do. You'd tell me about your families and I wanted it too"

"You still have one, NiGHTs. A mother and an uncle."

He smiles at that.

"And you have wonderful friends that have never forgotten you." "That means alot guys"

Will smirks and grabs NiGHTs' hand, "You will always have a family."

Helen smiles.

"I wonder if we can do things, like hanging out at the mall after this is done" "Of coarse, buddy."

"And so much more NiGHTS"

Will happens to glance out the window, "Thank goodness, Night over..." "..."

"Will you visit us?"

"Yes"

The two children smile, as they fade away. NiGHTS smiles for a bit after then gets up in the air.

He goes to meet up with Daianala, after picking Owl up in his arms.

Meanwhile, when Mrs. Sinclair, after waking up, goes to check on Reala, she finds him asleep, and his teeth gritted, like he is in pain. A sob escapes the former dark jester as he sleeps.

She gently shakes his shoulder. He gasps, and clings to her arm with one hand, and the sofa in the other.

He is shaking terribly.

"Reala? Can you hear me?"

Reala looks at her. He opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

"Reala?" "Wh-Where's...Ryan...?"

"Getting something to eat, why?" Reala relaxes, sighing in relief, "She's alive..."

"Alive?" "I-I thought...I thought I...killed her."

Claris face drops then she smiles. "Don't worry that didn't happen" She is surprised when Reala suddenly hugs her, like a child would when they are frightened. She hugs back, not quite sure what else to do.

Mr. Edwards walks in, every intention on making breakfast, and can only stand there, watching his wife comfort his former enemy.

"A 'nightmare' as best I can say" She explains to her husband.

"A taste of his own medicine..." "Elliot..."

Mr. Edwards sighs. Thankfully, he is saved from the awkward situation when Ryan comes in to put her dishes in the sink.

(By nowRyan and her mother are staying at thier house.)

Reala looks up, his eyes searching for his human friend. "Ryan"

He finally spots her coming around the counter, and he gives a slight smile, "Ryan, you're okay..."

(Well, I think they (Will, Helen and Nights) would stay with Molly at her house. Family, you know. They all did this after planning Reala's rescue.)

She smiles back. "Hello^^" "He has just woken up from his first nightmare," Explains Mr. Edwards.

"Are you ok Mister Reala?" "I-I am now...seeing my best human friend is alive and well..."

Reala gives her a hug when she gets closer. "Thank you for caring."

"I-I never knew how horrible nightmares really are...and how much unseen damage they can do..." confesses Reala. "I just knew of their effects in the Night Dimension."

"Don't worry your nice now." "It does not erase what I have done..."

Claris smiles. "But you can make it better."

Reala sighs.

"You know...it's sort of nice to have you with us." "Yeah, and not trying to threaten our lives...although I am still getting used to it..." Says Mr. Edwards.

"I don't blame you..." Answers Reala quietly.

"We don't blame you either." "Thank you, Ryan..."

"Your welcome^^"

Mr. Edwards looks at his wife, noticing that she looks like she wants to say something.

"Um..."

Ryan looks at the three, "What's wrong?"

"Can you go see if your mother is awake yet?" "Sure..." Ryan gets up, and walks off.

"Reala..."

Reala, sitting back on the couch, looks up at the two adult dreamers.

"We...would..." "What?...What is it?" Asks Reala.

"We want to say sorry." "Why?"

"Well even after you join us..."

Reala shakes his head, "I should be the one to apologize, not you...I have done horrid things, including turning Daianala into the creature he is now..."

"Your not that person anymore Reala."

Reala holds his head in his hands, "I just want to forget..."

"Everybody has things they want to"

Reala looks down at his clawed hands. "..."

"I should have been the one to fall into the black ocean..."

"No." Reala looks up, a bit surprised, "But-"

"Think, you would of been human but still loyal to Wizemen and not free at all. Plus it means so much to NiGHTs to have a family."

"No...I would have forgotten everything...including my loyalty..."

"NiGHTs still was trying to breach the dream world, who's to say you would not have?"

Reala grows silent.

"I think things played out how they were meant to."

"Elliot...Claris..."

"Reala it's ok."

"I-I want you two to do me a favor...when all of this is over...and Wiseman is no more..." He continues, ignoring them.

"Yes?" "Don't tell Ryan...But I want you to throw me into the black sea..."

Both of the dreamers stare at him in shock.

"Promise me this request..."

"Your sure about this?"

Reala is very silent. But his eyes have the look of a general within them as he watches them.

"We promise."

Reala nods. He silently floats to the backyard to think.


	31. Chapter 31: Plan, Tears, New Beginning

Back inside Nightmare castle, everything is strangely quiet to the Nightmare King.

Things are not going quite right. Where is Reala? Where is Jackle?

That is the question. He suddenly hears chains clanking in the halls, and deep threatening snarls.

"_"Who's there"_

An eerie chorus of howls answers him, as a red, blue, and yellow glow emanates from the hall. Wizemen know and if he could smile, that's just what he'd be doing. "_Go after them, I will come soon"_

There is growling in the hallway, and soon the castle is quiet again.

Back at the Dream Gate, Daianala is watching over Owl as the old bird sleeps. "zzzzzz"

"Where is that jester?" He should be here by now. Daianala looks around, making sure to stay near Owl, "NiGHTS...NiGHTS!"

"Where is he?" There is a howl in the distance.

Daianala's eye widen, "No..."

Daianala scoops up Owl, and flies high into the sky. Using his mechanized optics, he searches for the source of the howl.

He soon sees NiGHTs fight for his life...against a Nightmaren no one wanted to in habit their dreams...a Nightmaren that bears the name of the guardian of the Greek underworld.

"Cerberus..."

"Need some help here!"

Seeing NiGHTs in trouble, Daianala clenches his teeth, "Leave my nephew ALONE!" The ends of his hat glow blue, and fire lasers at the evil dog Nightmaren(s).

It leaps back and snarls at him. Daianala dives straight at the monster, his jet walls trailing behind him, and he punches the golden Cerberus. Nights goes after the blue one. The three heads of Cerberus growl as the red one attacks Daianala. Daianala fights against both the yellow and the red ones.

"You have to admit" Nights said. "You were wondering when he'd show up too"

"Stop talking to the reader and help me fight this thing!" Shouts Daianala, as he punches the red one in the head, and kicks the yellow one in its chest.

"I was talking to you, you broke the fourth wall not me." Nights spin kicks another head

"There has to be a better way of defeating this thing!"

"Duh!" "I am open to suggestions, NiGHTs!"

"Bash them together!" "Try it! I'll distract them!" Daianala lets his stone glow bright, and attacks the Nightmarens with his wrist blades and toe blades.

Nights picks one and focuses on it. Daianala slashes at one face with his claws,then fires his lasers."That's get, just a little closer."

The robot spin kicks the heads. SLAM! The Nightmaren(s) goes flying into a wall. "Take that!"

Daianala is suddenly pulled along when his leg is snagged by the chain, "Oh dang...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Xavier!"

Daianala tries to reverse his thrusters, gritting his teeth hard.

"I'm coming!" The Nightmaren(s) turns around and charges, mouths wide open. "This is going to hurt," mutters Daianala.

Nights rushes forward and pulls him aside. "Whoa!" The Nightmaren(s) miss and fall off the cliff, towards the dark ocean, with Daianala still attached to the chain.

"You tangled good, could you take you foot off or something?" "If I could, I would have DONE IT BY NOW!" Daianala claws into the ground, trying to keep from being dragged into the black ocean. He can't seem to stop himself, and slowly keeps slipping. He looks very frightened.

"NiGHTs! HELP ME!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying."

Daianala is soon clinging to the cliff, "NIGHTS!" Nights swoops down and tries to pull him free.

He looks desperately at his nephew, "PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO FORGET! NOT AGAIN!"

"Don't worry I will NOT let you got that easily." The Nightmaren(s) starts to struggle, causing Daianala to slip more.

"I just about have you free."

One of Daianala's hands slips, causing him to yelp, "HURRY!"

"Alllmoost..."

Daianala tries to use his thrusters to propel himself back onto the cliff, but it only helps him to stop slipping. He grips the cliff tightly, gritting his teeth.

"Got it!"

Daianala flies up over the cliff, and slams face-first into a tree. Cerberus falls into the black ocean.

Nights looks over. "You think he'll change too? Like a to a dog maybe?"

"I...Don't...Know..." Says Daianala, trying not to howl in pain at his newest injury. He calms himself, "But we should probably find the creature, just in case."

"Let's deal with you frist." "I'm fine."

That is obviously a lie. His metallic foot is yanked from its socket, and is hanging by a bunch of wires. His face plate(where his nose should have been) is cracked and leaking red, and one of his eyes is still cracked from Reala's rescue, flickering on and off sometimes. His foot becomes covered in the red fluid, and starts to drip.

"You are not fine."

Daianala looks away, grumpy.

"Hold still." "D-Don't touch," Daianala pulls away.

"Come on Xavier I have to look at it."

"No."

"Rather have me or Molly look at it?" The robot seems conflicted. "Just let me look."

The robot says nothing, but allows NiGHTs to come close. "Now that wasn't too hard."

Daianala huffs, but keeps still. He winces when NiGHTs looks at his foot.

"Your lucky it didn't sherd to peices." Daianala sits on the ground, wincing as NiGHTs tries to fix it.

"Too bad I'm not smarter." Nights grumbles as he tried to work.

"I-I don't OW!...know if...if it can *wince* be fixed..."

"Well not by me at least."

"What should we do?" "I suggest heading to the others."

"You will have to carry me."

NiGHTS smiles.

"What?" "Does it matter if I carry you bridal or piggyback."

"Don't even...I will have you grounded, young man."

"Hey." NiGHTS stuck out his tongue. "I'm older then you."

"But I am your uncle, and far more mature."

"So?"

"I have authority over you, my nephew."

~Grumbles.~ "Are you done with your little joke?"

"Yea yea" "Then pick me up, and carry me to that crystal over there."

So NiGHTS helps him. When they get close, Daianala opens a portal, which shows the front lawn of Molly's house from her glass door.

"She's in the living room." "Well, let's go then."

-

Molly was pretty mad when they got in. Daianala looks at her, "What's wrong, besides my obvious injuries?"

"I was worried sick about you guys." "Molly, we are sorry..." NiGHTs sets Daianala down on the couch, and goes back through the still open portal for Owl.

"I"m glad your both here, there's something you should see." The robotic jester closes the portal after NiGHTs comes back through with the still sleeping Owl. He then looks at Molly, "What is it?"

"The news is talking about this weird storm over the ocean."

"Really..." Daianala looks at the TV, wincing as his foot shoots pain through his system.

"I think it might be a hidden portal." "Perhaps...I wouldn't put it past Wiseman."

"I hope not." Daianala grits his teeth in pain, as his foot aches. A small red puddle is forming under it.

"I'll get some towels." Molly raced off.

"I always thought robots couldn't feel pain..." Mutters he was wrong.

"Oh, Nights..." "Yes?"

"Thank you...for saving my life..." "Your welcome Unc."

Daianala smirks, "Uncle Xavier, or Xavier, is fine..."

"Too bad Unc, I'm sticking with it" "I could call you Naug..." Daianala grins.

"Unc"

"Naug"

"Unc"

"Naug"

"Both of you, curb your yammering skull caves," Mutters Owl, beginning to wake up.

"Sorry Owl."

"I weep for the future..." He grumbles, jokingly.

"Hey!" "Hay is for horses, NiGHTs," Laughs Daianala, his mind distracted from his foot.

"We should go see some sometime" "See what, horses?"

"Yea." "You'd love 'em." "We can do that someday I'm sure."

"What is a horse?" Asks Owl, very confused. Molly brings him a book and shows him. "This is a horse. Humans ride them for many things."

"Fastinating," Owl takes the book, and begins to read it. Daianala winces when Moly touches his foot.

"I'm glad your alive Xavier." "I am glad I remember you, Molly..."

"Love you" The robotic jester sets a clawed hand on her shoulder, "And I love you, dear sister..."

"Thank you"

He smiles, then falls quiet, as Molly tries to clean his foot in order to see if she can fix it. And it was quiet after that. The robot winces and flinches every now and then.

"It hurts..." "I know"

"Can you fix it?" Molly nods. "Just hold still."

"Easier said than done." "Try as best you can." Daianala grits his teeth, trying to hold very still, as Molly tries to re pair the wiring in his foot.

"There that's it. Keep it up." He hisses through his metal teeth when she messes with his nervous system wiring.

Soon she was slowly looks down at his foot.

"I hope I did a good job." "Only time will tell..." A bit of static is finally heard coming from his broken eye. "My repair mode takes too long."

"You should rest." "Fine...could one of you help me to bed?"

Molly helps him up. "Thanks, Molly."

-

As Daianala rests in Recovery Mode, Molly finds Owl in her library studying, while NiGHTs raids her kitchen for peanut butter.

"Ahem!" She coughs. NiGHTs gets startled, and hides the peanut butter behind his back, "H-Hi."

Molly holds her hand out. "Give it here." "B-But..."

"Now." NiGHTs is slowly about to give it to her, when he flies over her head, and out of the kitchen.

"Get back here!" "So you can take away my goldmine of nutty goodness?! No way!"

Owl sighs, his eyes never leaving his book, "Don't you think you are nutty enough without having to ingest that paste?"

"Not funny, Owl!"

"It wasn't a joke..."

"Good, because I'm not laughing!"

Molly tackles him down. "Got you!" "No!" NiGHTs holds the jar close to him.

"Then take this." Molly reached and smeared peanut butter all over his face.

"Ah!"

"There's your peanut butter!" "Well maybe I can share it!" He smears Molly's face with peanut butter as well.

Owl rolls his eyes, then opens a book about peanut butter.

"Hey!" "You wanted it, so I gave it to you!" NiGHTs laughs.

"Take this!" "Take that!"

"And that!" "And thi-whoops!" NiGHTs accidently misses, and it hits Owl in the face, "WHOOO!" Owl falls back off his perch.

"You ok Owl?" They hear no response from the other side of the desk. "Owl?"

~wheeze~ They go over. Owl doesn't look so good. He looks at them, wheezing, "I...I think...I'm allergic..."

"R-really?" "I-I can't...*wheeze* breathe..."

Molly picks him up. "I'll take you in quickly." Owl continues to wheeze.

She races off with him. NiGHTs can only watch, "Please be okay..."

-

NiGHTs sees Molly come home. He has cleaned up the peanut butter mess, and has been sitting by the front door, waiting.

"Owl's better now."

Owl sighs in relief, "The old bird is still flying..." "Sorry about that." "No, I started it, Mom..."

"We both did." "I forgive you both," Says Owl with a smile.

"Perhaps a peanut butter fight is not a good idea from now on?" Asks NiGHTs, rubbing the back of his head.

"Right." "I better prepare dinner," Says Owl, as he flies off towards the kitchen.

"I'm coming too." Molly follows after. NiGHTs sighs, and goes to check on his uncle.

"Hey Xavier." His uncle is still asleep, but it never hurts to talk.

NiGHTS sits down on the bed. Daianala's shutters(eyelids) cover his optics, as he lays silently on the bed. The only sign of life was the slow pulsing of light within the stone in the robot's chest.

"You know I never thought this would be able to happen, to either of us. Heck to any of us."

The light pulses a little brighter.

"Man" NiGHTS puts his hand on one hand. "I would of called myself crazy."

The robotic clawed hand is cold and stiff under NiGHTs own gloved hand. "But thanks." The stone pulses peacefully.

To think, Daianala would be a mindless killing machine without that stone...And if he had heard correctly, his old friend must have been wandering between the worlds of Reality and Dreams for 30 years, alone and without memories, not allowing anyone to see him for fear they would not understand and only see a metallic monster.

No one deserved a fate like that.

"Well your not alone anymore." There is a small pulse of light from the stone. NiGHTs feels Daianala's hand twitch, and grip his hand gently.

NiGHTS smiles.

Slowly, Daianala's shutters open, and his eyes turn on, "N-NiGHTs..." "Hey Xavier."

"Recovery status: 100%" "Guess that means your feeling better."

"Yes."

"That's good." "Are you alright?"

"I'm good."

Daianala sits up, "You have small tears..." "I was just thinking."

"About what, nephew?"

"This and that."

"NiGHTs?" Daianala watches him.

"I'm fine..really." "Alright, NiGHTs...I'll listen when you are ready to talk..."

"Deal."

Daianala smiles, and sits on the edge of his bed. "Would you like to be August for a little while?"

"Yes."

In a flash of blue light, NiGHTs lands on his feet, and becomes August.

The kid smiles. "Thanks Unc." "Don't make me give you a robo-noogie..." Remarks Daianala.

"Heh."

"What is your mother up to?"

"Seems Owl and peanut butter don't mix."

"Huh?"

"Allergic"

"Oh...Wow...But...What does this have to do with Molly?" Asks Daianala, confused.

"She had to take Owl in." Nights coughs. "And she caught me snacking."

Daianala smirks, "Caught red-handed..." "She got back at me, and then I got her."

"All the fun stuff happens when I am not around."

"Hey we can do it again with Jello if you like."

Daianala looks down, "I'd love to, but..." Nights smiles. "I know."

"Huh?"

"You should rest."

"No, NiGHTs. I mean, the jello would get into my systems. I can't even go swimming..."

"Oh"

"I don't like being a-a tin man sometimes...Gets lonely in here..."

"At least you can change in the Nightopia."

"That is only if I can sleep...And it's not the same, August...It's not the same..."

"I know..."

"I want to find a cure when all of this is over..."

NiGHTS/August puts a hand on his shoulder. "It's going to work out." "I hope so..."

"Cheer up Unc."

"Please, don't call me that..."

"Heh." "August...please, don't...not now..."

August nods and walks to the door. "I'm going to ask if Molly can show me how to bake." "Perhaps I can assist?"

"Can't see why not." Daianala floats, and follows him. "Hey Molly." Owl looks up at them from his cook book, then looks at Molly, "August and Xavier are approaching."

"Hey boys what's up?" "We wish to help you cook."

Molly smile. "Well come right in." "What are you making?"

"Simple chocolate chip cookies." "I thought you were making dinner," Says Daianala.

"That's just about done but I thought as we wait why not make a treat for later." "Oh."

"That doesn"t mean you guys have nothing to do, come on over and I'll show you what." Daianala flies over to one side, while August stands on the other side. "Ok you simple stir like this then flip over."

August takes it,beginning to stir. "Like this?" "That looks about right," Observes Owl.

"Now flip."

"Huh?" August looks confused. Molly held his hand and showed him how to. "Flip the food over."

"Ohhhh...Okay."

It starts to rain. Daianala looks out the kitchen window.

"Looks like the storm's coming here.""And Wiseman with it..." Daianala grimaces.

"Why can't he stay in Nightmare?" "Don't know..."

Daianala growls, glaring up at the storm then he closes the curtains.

"I'll call Will and Helen." "Better hurry...Rain is coming..."

A few minutes later, Will with his father and Helen with her mother arrive at the house. Daianala and Owl hide in the library close by.

"Quiet a storm out there eh?"

"Yeah, Dad," Says Will. He looks over at Molly, "Are Reala and the others okay?"

She nods. "They are all alright, August is in the living room."

Helen sighs in relief, "The storm has gotten really bad...I was was worried." "Well make yourselves at home." "We will, thank you miss," Says Will's dad.

"Hope your hungry." "Starving," Answers Helen's Mother.

"Then your just on time." "It smells wonderful," Comments Helen.

Will looks at the oven, "What is it?" "Taco casserole, got the recipe of a website."

"Different, very different," Says Will. "Well let's give it a shot."

"I'll get August," Says Helen.

"Alright we'll set the table." Helen walks off, "August?"

August races over. "Hello."

Helen smiles, "Hi. What are you doing over here?" "I'm working on some music."

"Again?"

He nods. "Had some ideas."

"Can't even wait for the next Talent Show." "Maybe we can sing together all of us."

"Yeah!"

"Is it time to eat?" "Yep, come on."

He follows after. Helen giggles.

"Ah that smells good." "Yeah, it does."

Everyone sits at the table. Everyone says grace, then they chow down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow that was wonderful."

"Yes, it was very good."

In the other room with Daianala and Owl, Daianala looks a bit gloomy.

"Sounds like they are having fun," Says Owl. "Sounds a bit like...Thanksgiving dinner..." Says Daianala softly, remembering the last one he had.

"A bit."

Daianala floats away from the door. Owl doesn't say anything but he knew what probably going though the robot jester's mind.

Daianala sighs as he goes to the window to watch the storm, trying to get his mind off of his troubles, "It has never haunted me like this before..."

"Make the best of it." "How, Owl?"

"You'll find a way." "I've tried...but every time I seem to have gotten over it, something pushes me back..."

"You may never truly get over it but don't let it weigh you down." The robot says nothing, knowing Owl won't truly understand.

Who could?

The robot glares at the sky, "You will pay, Wiseman," His eyes turn red, "You will pay..."

Back with Mr. Edwards and Mrs. Sinclair, Reala, who is in the backyard, is staring at the sky.

"Hey Reala..." Reala jumps, startled, and turns around. There was Jackle. "It's grim out there. Worried about the kid?" Reala sighs and looks down.

"I'll take that as a yes." "Jackle...in all the time that you have been around, have you ever wished to undo something that you have done?"

"Well no. But then again I'm crazy." Reala frowns, "Figures..."

"But I get what your getting at." Reala looks up at him. "You feel bad."

"Yes..."

Jackle nods. "Got that." "Got what?"

"You feel about how 'evil' you were and wish it didn't happen."

Reala nods.

The yellow jester chuckles. "Chill out man." "Easy for you to say, your mind is warped."

"Any you think yours isn't?"

"What?! Are you calling me a psychopath?!"

"We all are."

"I don't see how."

"I do heeheh."

Reala rolls his eyes, "I can't understand how you are still sane with all of your fruitless chatter." Jackle just chuckles more.

"Why do I even talk to you?"

"Cuase you can say anything to me?" "True, but what you tell me in response makes no sense."

"Don't need your two." "I forgot how to laugh," Says Reala dryly. He looks back up at the stormy sky.

"Maybe you should learn."

"I don't laugh at bad jokes..."

"But then what you just said made...oh never mind."

Reala sighs, watching the storm, "Whose side will you be loyal to, Jackle?" The jester shrugs, you tell by the motion of his cape.

"Dreams, or Nightmares?"

"Don't know." Reala looks at him. "Hey no one ever really knows."

"How do you not know? Are you good, or are you evil?"

"I'm crazy."

Reala shakes his head.

"Storm's coming closer." "We should get inside before Wiseman spots us."

"Right behind you."

They head inside, just before the rain starts. The thunder rolls. Reala glares at the sky, "He's in there, somewhere."

"Hopefully he won't find us." Reala nods, "Not until we want him to."

"Right." Reala turns from the window, and floats off to Ryan's room. She quickly greets him with smile.

"Hello, Ryan...May I enter?"

"Yes^^" "What are you doing?"

She smiles. "Drawing." He floats over her shoulder, "And what are you drawing?"

"Well I drew you then some cats." "So...um, which ones are the cats?"

Ryan points. "The white one here." "Oh...Oh, I see them now."

"Whiskers and paws." "Tails and noses."

"And fur^^" "And eyes," Reala looks at the cats, "They have eyes like NiGHTs and I do."

"I like those eyes." Reala smiles.

"Do you want to draw too?" "I can't draw."

"Come on try. It's fun." "What do I do?"

Ryan pulls out a sheet of paper and a pencil. "You take this." Holding up the pencil." And move it over the paper like this." He makes a few lines, "Like this."

"Yes^^" He draws indistinct shapes on his paper. "There you go." "I don't know if I am good at this.."

"You don't have to be to do it."

Reala continues to draw, taking different colors to color his work. Hm...this wasn't as hard as he thought.  
Soon, he has drawn a kaleidoscope of colors, with few stick figures above it.

"What's that?"

"What does it look like to you?"

"A colorful parade." "What is a parade?"

Ryan tells him. "Sounds interesting...When do they happen?"

"Anytime, all the time." Reala looks at his picture, and sighs. "You ok?" "I'm not sure." Reala sits with his back against the wall.

They sit there and the storm goes on. "Ryan...do you have fears?" "Yes, why?"

"I...I fear my father..."

"Yes?" "He is Wiseman, the ruler of Nightmare."

"Your safe with me^^" "I have to face him soon, Ryan."

"Is that what your scared of ?""Yes..."

"But don't worry your not alone." "I won't be alone...but..." Reala looks down, "I will be facing the one who created me..."

Ryan pats his hand. "Ryan...as soon as this is all over..."

"What?" "I...I'm leaving...f-forevor..."

"NO!" Ryan looked at him in shock. "You can't go!"

"I must."

The kid looks away crying. She feels a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, Ryan..."

She pulls away and races out of the room. Reala watches her go, holding his hand out for her, "R-Ryan..." He looks down. "It is for the best..."

That didn't go the way he wanted. "Ryan...forgive me..."

Poor Reala. What's worse is that his wound on his back begins to act up a bit.

He decides that it would be best to leave Ryan alone, and meet up with NiGHTs and Daianala to formulate a plan on defeating Wiseman.

After writing a note next to his drawing, Reala leaves, and sneaks over to Molly Daniels' house.

He spotted the human version of his twin sitting with the younger dreamers in the living room. Reala quickly flies to the window, and taps it, "Let me in."

August opens the door. "Come right in Rea." Reala flies in, and floats down to the fire, dripping wet.

"So what brings you here?" "We need a plan to defeat Wiseman," Replies Reala.

"We know..." "Well, he won't wait for us to make a plan...so let's get to it."

"I'll get Owl and Xaiver." "We will wait here," Says Helen.

Soon they are there too. Owl looks at the group, "This will be very dangerous..."

"We deal with that all the time." "But we must destroy the evil Nightmare..."

"Without taking us down." Daianala looks at them, "Huh?"

"Anyway, what's the best thing we can do? I know we should at least lure him away.

"Nothing can lure him from this," Mutters Reala.

"Yea..." "We must fight him where he is," Says the general.

"Right back to brain storming. Excuse the pun." Grumbles are heard throughout the room. "Sorry."

"Let us focus, here," Says Owl.

"Anyone want to drop a empty building on him?. Kidding kidding" Daianala glares at August, "Perhaps your mood will change with your form."

August turns into NiGHTs once more.

"Hey!" "Enough jokes...We are facing the ruler of Nightmare to save humanity and Nightopia!"

"Just trying to keep our moods up." "Well it isn't helping, NiGHTs," Replies Reala.

"Sorry.." "The usual fight didn't stop him. But what will?"

"Trapping him?" "We must destroy him, otherwise he will have the opportunity to do this again."

~sigh~ Daianala looks at the stone in his chest. Such a small item has caused so much trouble.

"So just beat him up till we have something?" "And be killed in our vulnerable time of exhaustion, or waste precious time?"

"Got any better ideas?" "Perhaps, this stone..." Says Daianala.

"What?" "Since I have been bonded to it, I have felt great power flowing from it. It's power is practically limitless."

"How can we use it against him?" "I-I don't know, but whenever I am 'off', a detailed schematic of my form plays before my eyes. And the stone is explained as being a power source, and if activated, can discharge a concentrated beam of devastating energy."

"Whoa."

"I just don't know how to activate it."

"Maybe just think it?" "Perhaps..."

"So how would this affect you?" "I don't know...I have never used it."

"..."

"We must try every option, the fates of both our worlds are at stake...and loosing one, will result in the other's demise as well," States Owl.

"Right." "But what will be our approach? We must have an upper hand to win this fight," Says the general jester.

"We fight him till Xavier's ready." Nights punches one fist into the palm of his other hand.

"But should we not use the element of surprise? Use Reala's hidden loyalty to our advantage?"

"But there's the chance he's bound to have found out he's with us now."

Reala grins, "Not with the charade I gave him. I am still good at playing the part..."

"Then we have a plan, Reala plays the evil twin part. _Then_ we kick his but enough for Xavier to use his stone."

"I just need to figure out how to use it..." Says Daianala.

"You do that, Xavier, while we finalize the plan," Replies Helen.

So they fell back into discussion. Daianala sits in a corner to ponder about the stone.

Meanwhile, back at Mr. Edwards & Mrs. Sinclair's residence...

Ryan's mother Linda wonders where her daughter has gone to. "Hey." She asked Mr. Edwards. "Have you seen Ryan?"

"No, I haven't...And I haven't seen Reala either." Mr. Edwards looks down the hall, "Jackle!"

The grinning card player floats over to them, "Yes?"

"I don't like to bother you, but could you try to find Ryan?"

Jackle grins a bit wider, "Sure, consider it done, Ed." He floats off.

Mr. Edwards shakes his head, "Still creepy, even to this old man."

"He's not right in the brain right?" "What brain?" Asks Mr. Edwards jokingly.

"Ryan? You-hoo...Where are you?" Jackle floats around the house, "Come out, come out, wherever you are..."

~Sniff sniff~ "Go away." Jackle's smile turns to a frown, "Ryan?" He looks around.

He notices the sounds of crying coming from a small closet. Jackle floats up to it.

"Ryan?" He asks quietly.

"P-please go away, I want to be alone" ~Sobs~

"Why?"

"Please...just...go"

Jackle says nothing, but he does not move. Ryan quickly forgets about him and goes back to crying. Jackle silently card teleports behind her, and sets a hand softly on her shoulder.

She lets out a squeak and looks at him with red blotchy eyes. "Ryan, tell me what is troubling you...I don't like frowns..."

"I want to be left alone.."

"You **want** to be alone, but you **need** a friend."

Ryan sniffs.

"Tell Ol' Jackie what's eating you." He 'sits' next to Ryan.

"R-Reala's going forever." She whimpers. "So that is what he is planning...Ryan, you know what happened to NiGHTs?"

"No.."

Jackle explains how NiGHTs became human, and lost his memories.

"Is that...what he's going to do?"

"Reala regrets his past of being Wiseman's fool. He wishes to erase his memories of that..." Jackle looks Ryan in the eye, "He is not truly leaving forever...But...if you ever see him again, you may not recognize your friend..."

"But I like him just as he is, he does this...he won't know me..."

"Then you must confront him...and not run away like you did earlier."

"But.."

Jackle waits for her excuse.

"I feel lost." "Don't you know where you are?"

"No silly it means I'm not sure how to feel or what to do."

"Talk to him? Maybe listen to his tales of woe? As I heard an old rat say, 'Some say that the path from inner turmoil begins with a friendly ear'."

"Maybe I should." Jackle nods, "Go, there isn't much time."

"Can you take to where he is?"

"Sadly, I can only do that when I...One, know where someone is...and Two, have been where they currently are or can see where I am going...And unfortunately, I have knowledge of neither..." Jackle shrugs, "Last I saw your friend, he was still in your room, shedding small tears of his own."

"ok.."

Jackle opens the closet door, and floats away. Slowly, Ryan gets to her feet.

And goes to find her friend. She soon gets to her room.

"Reala?"

There is no answer...but as Ryan looks, she sees Reala's drawing...and there is a note on it.

She picks it up:

_**Ryan, I am so sorry  
Forgive me  
I must defeat Wiseman, so that my best friend's home is safe.  
I may not see you again, but I am glad to have met you.  
Your best jester friend,  
Reala  
**_

"Your my best friend too.." Tear drops stain the page. "I"m sorry about running off ~sniff~"

She decides to go out and find him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Looks like we have a solid plan," Says Owl.

"All set."

Reala nods, "Then we attack at sunrise, 5:47 A.M. tomorrow morning."

"Oh boy well let's rest as best we can." Most of the group thinks this is a good idea, and turn in for the night.

But...

Reala and Owl don't feel sleep's claws pulling their minds into unconsciousness.

Both sat there...

The storm outside gets worse, and lightning claws the sky as thunder shakes the earth.

"He's coming closer.."

Reala nods then his eyes suddenly widen, "Ryan..." (he can sense her)

"Huh?" "She's near, Owl..."

"But it's pouring out here."

Reala opens a window, "I know..." He flies out into the storm.

~~~~~

"Reala!" Ryan called out clutching her umbrella close to her. "Ryan!" Reala spots her.

"Reala!" She races to him "I'm so sorry about run off like that!" "Nevermind that! Dualize, quickly!" he holds out his clawed hand.

"No I want to say I am sorry." Reala looks at her, then picks her up in his arms, "I have to get you out of this storm." He heads back through the open window. He shuts it, then glares at Ryan, "Are you crazy?! You could have gotten hurt, Ryan! Or worse!"

"You weren't in my room so I had to go find you." "That is no excuse to go out into that raging storm! Wiseman could have seen you!"

"Tell that to everyone else who's out there." "And what is that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing..."

Reala clenches his fists, as he glares at Ryan.

"I came to talk to you.." "That is no excuse for putting yourself in danger! If something happened to you...!" He can't finish.

"That's how I felt when you told me you were leaving."

His eyes widen, and he looks away, "Please, I don't want to talk about that right now." "I want to, please. Jackle told me what you were planing to do."

Reala sits down slowly, "This is the only way...It is for the best, Ryan."

"I wish it wasn't..."

"You don't know what I have done...The dreams I have destroyed...Even with your help, I cannot shake this feeling of guilt that tears me down...It's hurting me more than you know..."

"..."

"I wish I could just take that away...but I cannot."

"I'll miss you." "And even if I can't remember you, I will miss you..." Reala looks at the little girl.

"Maybe mom could adopt you too." "Ryan...It isn't that simple," Says Owl, entering the conversation. "When Reala falls into the black ocean, he will be transformed to human form, lose his memories, AND appear at a random point on this planet...In other words, we will never truly have a way of seeing him again."

"I'll still look for him."

Reala sighs, "That's enough..."

"But Reala..." "Enough...we need to ready ourselves for the final battle..."

"..." "I will set a bed for you, Ryan..." Reala floats off.

"...ok..."

Reala sighs as he gets a blanket and pillow. Ryan lays down...Then Reala returns to the study, sets the pillow under her head, and tucks her in with the blanket. He then goes to call .

"Thank you for calling. Her mother was worried sick." "Believe me, I do not approve of what she did...but I'm glad she is here."

"Right.." "Goodnight, Elliot." *Click*

The general turns to look at Ryan.

"..." Reala shakes his head, then floats over to the other couch to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charmelan sees the storm brewing in the Real World. The thunder and rain go on. He then look up at the Dream sky to see a similar storm taking form.

"Klaws...what's going on?"

"Master Wisemen is at work." "But why is the storm here?"

"Ask him."

Charmelan floats forward, "Master Wiseman!"

_"What is it Charmelan?"_ "There is a storm forming in the Night Dimension."

_"That storm is to go to the humans."_

"You are sure of this, Master?"

_"I am"_

Charmelan nods. "Then we shall continue to search for the dreamers..."

_"Go"_

They float off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The time of dawn arrives...

"Ready to go." Reala looks over at Ryan as the group gets ready.

"Please be safe." She told him. Reala kneels down to her, and hugs her close. "I'll miss you."

"And I will miss you...take care of that leg of yours..."

"I will"

Daianala and NiGHTs are having a similar scene with Molly.

"Now you two better be careful." "We will, dear sister," Says Daianala, "I will personally make sure NiGHTS comes back safe and sound."

NiGHTS pushes him back. Daianala looks at him. "I'm going to make sure _your_ ok."

Daianala smiles at his nephew, then hugs his sister.

"I hope for the best."

Daianala stands on his two feet on the solid floor, continuing to hug his sister,  
_  
"Young Molly Melody  
so small and sweet  
my sister and best friend  
the best I'll ever meet._

So small and so shy  
so lovely and bright  
a friendly companion  
even through the night.

In the day  
we play  
In our dream  
we're a team

Oh young Molly Melody  
such a sweet little lady.

We will always be friends  
sister and brother  
even if we fight  
and anger our mother.

Please giggle once more  
as I finish this parody  
I wish you Happy Birthday  
my young Molly Melody."  


"Thank you" She hugs him.

"No, thank you, Molly..."

"See you soon.." "Are you done yet?" Asks Jackle to his three jester friends.

"Yea let's go."

The storm outside could be classified as a level three hurricane. Thank goodness the buildings in this city could withstand such forces.

The four jesters had agreed earlier on that it would be too dangerous to fight this final battle while dualized, as they did not wish their human friends harmed, and the four of them should be able to handle it if two NiGHTs could beat him.

Reala left first, "Time for one last evil jester act." He soon flew into the clouds.

"Good luck." The humans whispered.

Reala flies around, "M-Master Wiseman?"

_"You are back Reala"_

"Yes...It took me a while to get free, M-Master."

_"I see"_

"Forgive me for not coming sooner."

_"Now do not bother me."_ "M-Master?"

_"I need concentration."_ "As you wish..." Reala lowers back down through the clouds. He soon appears to the other Jesters. "He is right above me...If we come up over there, we can attack from behind," Reala whispers.

"Let's go."

The four jesters nod, and fly up at an angle. "On three." "One..."

"Two" "Three."

"Go!"

They burst through the clouds behind Wiseman, and Reala makes the first blow. Summoning his Star Arena, Reala grabs one of the floating orbs emanating from it, and launches it at Wiseman's back.

The orb explodes on impact with the being's back.

"WISEMAN! CONSIDER THAT MY RESIGNATION FROM NIGHTMARE!" roars Reala in a strong voice.

"Take him down!" Reala, NiGHTs, and Jackle attack Wiseman. There is no sign of Daianala.

_"Clawz! Charmelan! Attack!"_

Wiseman opened a small portal, and the two Nightmaren bosses flew out, ready to attack. Klaws jumped from floating orb to floating orb to attack the jesters.

Carmelan threw razor sharp cards at the jesters, "Pick a card...Pick every card!"

"OH no you didn't!" Jackle raced at him.

Charmelan is about to get tackled, when suddenly, the giant fish soldier, Girania, leaps from the sea and tries to swallow Jackle in his gaping mouth.

"Back off fish face!"

Girania is pushed sideways by NiGHTs. Charmelan laughs and throws more cards. These cards grow bigger, and attack with swords held in the hands of the people on the cards.

A spider web appears in between the Star Arena and Wiseman, as Queen Bella, the gothic spider queen, blocks launched orb attacks at her master.

Reala slashes a few cards with his claws, and even takes out the approaching giant, winged-tadpole, Gillwing, by grabbing the large Nightmaren by his tail, spinning, and launching the creature at Wiseman, hitting him smack dab in his metal face.

_"It seems all my jesters were born traitors!"_

"No, we have come to our senses." Jackle slices Charmelan's fighting cards in two with his own throwing cards.

"You gave us jesters similar qualities to humans, and gave us the ability to dualize with them. Because of this, we began to learn that we didn't have to obey you and your corrupt mind."  
NiGHTs slams Girania into Puffy, the female Donbalon, and they both are knocked into Queen Bella's web.

"Now we are going to stop you, and save both worlds and their inhabitants from your plan of obliteration." Reala shoots an orb at an orb that Klaws is on, and Klaws plummets to the ground below. The cat Nightmaren lands on his feet, but collapses afterwards, the impact having sapped his strength.

"We're puppets no longer!"

"WE ARE FREE!" cries a robotic voice. A beam of pure energy shoots through the sky, aimed straight at Wiseman's chest, and pierces through him.

Daianala, his blue chest stone being the source of the beam, has a determined look on his face as the beam hits the evil Nightmaren, "Never come back..."

_"No I created you..."_

"A fact that we will ignore and erase from our memories, Monster."

Wiseman slowly opens a previously presumed nonexistent mouth in his torso, straining a roar in agony as his form begins to glow.

A bright light engulfs the sky, blinding the Night dimension creatures. They are blown back as an explosion of energy BOOM!s through the morning atmosphere, parting the storm clouds in a torrent of aftershocks that not only shook the air, but the earth itself.

...Soon, all was quiet...

Reala soon wakes up, and rubs his head, groaning. He finds himself in a baseball field, one which is between Molly and Elliot's neighborhoods. All around him are unconscious Nightmaren friends and foes, who are slowly starting to wake up themselves.

Some humans are coming out of their homes, most having seen the spectacle.

Their voices and words were like a low mummer...You could tell just what was being said.

Reala shakes his head a little, "NiGHTs?" He calls out, "You alright?"

"I'm stuck in a tree again..." He hears him grumble.

"Daianala, could you get NiGHTs out of the tree?" Not waiting for a reply, Reala starts getting to his feet, "Jackle?"

"I'm alive ~Cough~ just got sand everywhere. Landed in a playground."

Charmelan and Queen Bella are soon awake, and trying to get their bearings. They turn to see their other companions doing the same.

The dreamers soon run over.

"Guys!"

Reala looks over, "Ryan!" As he hugs his best friend, and Will help get NiGHTs out of his tree. "I have heard of tree huggers, but never hugging trees," Says Will.

"Don't you dare laugh." "If we laugh, we laugh with you," says Mr. Edwards.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Sinclair and Helen are checking over Jackle, "You alright?" Asks Mrs. Sinclair as they help dust him off.

"Fine besides having sand in places even I didn't know." He took of a boot and dumped some sand out.

Owl, who is sitting on Molly's shoulder, is looking around, "Where is Xavier?"

"Don't know."

"I thought I told him to get NiGHTs,"Says Reala, now carrying the little Ryan on his arm.

"I was still stuck"

Mrs. Sinclair looks around, "Xavier?"

"Xavier?"

Gillwing, after shaking off his feeling of dizziness, floats into the air to look around.

He soon spots the robotic jester near some bleachers, with a boy and a well dressed man sitting by him.

Gillwing lets out a few barks. "Gillwing found him," Says Queen Bella.

So they all rush over. Molly is the first to arrive. Daianala is in a motionless heap on the ground. The boy and the man, both of which Molly recognizes from NiGHTs second kidnapping, move back so that Molly has a clear view of her robotic brother.

She sits down by him. "Xavier?"

His eyes slowly turn on, and slide in her direction, and he makes a small smile.

"Oh thank heavens you alright!" She engulfs him in a hug. He lays limp in her arms, a small genuine human tear falling down his metal cheek.

A small one but it was there.

NiGHTs, standing next to his mother, suddenly notices something very wrong.

Daianala's stone isn't glowing.

"Guys.." He points. "Look."

Owl stares at it, "Oh no..."

Daianala's eyes grow dim, as he takes NiGHTs hand, and it glows.

"...sh...sh...sh-sha-a-ape sh-shifterrr...n-now..." Says a barely audible voice.

Daianala slowly turns his eyes back to his sister, "...H-Happyyy...B-Birrrrth-thdaaayy..." His eyes begin to flicker.

"Hold on." NiGHTS squeezed his hand. "Please hold on."

Reala realizes what is happening, "His energy cannot be sustained...the energy beam drained too much of his power..." He struggles to keep his voice level, "...X-Xavier...is dying."

"No!"

Daianala frowns, seeing his sister so upset. Using the last of his physical strength, he grabs the stone in his chest, and pulls it out, revealing a dark blue orb about twice the size as a softball. He sets it in her hand, and gives her a sad smile, "D-Don't...c-c-cry..."

"How can I not!" She tried not to sob. "I find my brother but now..."

"Shhhh..." Daianala closes his clawed fingers around her hand, trying to comfort her. He didn't show it, but he was scared, and didn't want to die. He gives his sister one last smile. His eyes flicker a little more, then go out...

And Xavier was gone...his armor fades to gray, all color leaving it.

Even people watching were crying.

Reala turns away. Even the former Nightmaren bosses are mourning.

Daianala's body slowly begins to change. No one even noticed right away.

But soon they see the robotic jester revert back to the thirteen-year-old Xavier Daniels. Queen Bella covers his naked form with a blanket of webbing. Reala falls to his knees.

Jackle has a frown as he comforts Helen and Will.

"B-but how?" Molly held her brother close. As she holds him, she sees his form grow bigger and older, until she is holding the body of her 43 -year-old brother.

"His death caused his body to return to normal..." Whispers Reala in a shaking voice, "The only cure...He is free..."

"Can you hear me Xavier?" She brushes some of his hair off of his face.

There is no answer.

"Guess he'll never know that.." NiGHTS looked down.

They don't see it, but Daianala's orb has a reddish white glow deep within it.

The small band of friends mourns for the loss of their friend under the morning sun.

Even the two reporters, Jasmine Richards and Rachel Jones, are silenced by sorrow.

Every person watching though the camera next to them was mute as well.

NiGHTs soon goes over to his mother, setting a hand on her shoulder, "We better go..."

"Right..."

NiGHTs lifts his uncle's limp body into his arms so Molly can get up. Mr. Edwards sighs, "We will make preparations for his burial tomorrow..."

"I'll take care of those guys." Jackle jerks his head to the old Nightmaren bosses.

"Thank you, Jackle," Helen hugs him.

"Heh." He lowers his hat to cover his face."Just get moving."

Soon, the group of dreamers and two jesters heads for Molly's house, the biggest of all their houses.

(No wonder she wanted to adopt)

Helen's and Will's Families are quick to help get thing moved so there was enough room. After thier kids explained what was going on to them.

Xavier's body is placed in a bedroom next to Molly's room. Molly places the orb in the room beside her brother.

Ryan was with Ryan and her mother. "It's all my fault," Mutters Reala, "It's all my fault..."

"Sush it's over now..." "H-He's dead, because of me..."

NiGHTs sees his brother in another pit of self-blaming, and knows he can't cheer him up. He floats off to find his mother.

"Hey Molly?" He sticks his head in the kitchen. He finds her in a chair beside the stove, crying her eyes out.

"...Molly...Mom..."

He looks sadly down. Then realizes that he had subconsciously turned himself into August.

"So he made it so I could do change myself." This causes tears to well in his eyes. "But I rather be stuck in either form if I didn't lose you unc."

"August?" Says Molly, looking up at him.

"Yea...it's me."

She gets up, and hugs him, crying into his shoulder. "I lost him...I lost him again..."

"It's ok...it's ok..."

August keeps comforting her for a long time. Mr. Edwards and Mrs. Sinclair hold each other close.

Owl watches all of this, and shakes his head in silence.

Day soon turns to night...They still mourned. NiGHTs, still in the form of August, is sitting beside his uncle's bedside. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." As he weeps, he sees the faint glow within the orb.

"What?" August picks it up. The glow remains steady, and he feels a soothing warmth from the orb, calming him. He sighs, holding on to it.

The orb, as he holds it, heightens his senses.

He begins to hear something...it is very faint...

...a heart beat. A what?

B-Bum...

B-Bum...

He looks at Xavier. There is no movement. "Just wishful thinking..." He sets the orb down.

Suddenly, he hears a gasp for air, and the sounds of coughing.

"X-xavier?!" Xavier, who he had previously thought dead, is waking up from his coma. The man is sitting on the bed, bent over as he coughs out the stale air from his lungs.

August exclaimed for joy. "XAVIER!"

"A-August?" The man looks at him with his purple eyes.

"Your alive!" The kid races over and bear hugs him. "B-But how..." The man struggles with his breathing, "W-Why is my...ventilation...system...acting up?"

"You ventilation...system." August blinks then hugs him more. "Dude you don't have them anymore!"

Xavier is still struggling to breathe, being used to not doing so for 30 years.

August lets go. "W-we were so..." He suddenly sees that his uncle is suffocating, having forgotten how to breathe. "Man breathe!"

"H-H-How..."

"In and out come on you can do it." Xavier does so, and slowly recovers. "There you go."

"W-What happened?"

"You died."

"B-But how am I here? Where am I?"

"I don't know but your at Molly's. Oh gosh I have to let everyone else know your alive!" "August!" Xavier looks at him, "Slow down, okay? How long have I been out?...A-And why is the air vibrating and moving so much?"

"About a day and what do you mean?"

August suddenly realizes that Xavier is not used to having a flesh and blood body after being a robot for so long, and is confusing the pumping of his blood and the activity of his muscles and organs to be vibrations in the air.

"No that's not what it is. Look at yourself, your alive." "Well I know I'm ali-" His voice dies as he stares at his hand. Xavier gasps as he looks at his now human body, which is well built and in excellent condition. As he looks at himself, some of his long, black hair gets in his face. "I-I...I..." He looks at August, "H-How?"

"Reala said the only cure was to die, when you died...well you see."

"B-But I should have stayed dead, I shouldn't be alive...or was I really...What if something was keeping me here, in a coma?

"I'm not sure." August shook his head.

"W-Where's Molly?" "In the kitchen."

"Bring her up here...but only her."

So August goes down to get her. Molly seems to be trying to clean dishes, but her spirit is down.

"Hey Molly."

Molly slowly looks at him, "Hi August..." He takes her arm. "I need to so you something."

Not in the mood to argue, Molly goes to him. He takes her hand, and walks her out of the kitchen.

Then... Xavier hears them coming, and says nothing as the two enter the room, with August closing the door.

And Molly lets out a almighty gasp. Xavier smiles.

"Happy Birthday, Molly."

She races to him and hugs him as well. He embraces her in his strong arms. And no one moves for a long time. And no one moves for a long time. "I'm here, Molly..."

"Your here, your alive.." "That's all that matters..."

Soon everyone else found out about Xavier's recovery, and the next day, instead of a funeral, there was a huge party celebrating their victory.

"Three cheers!" "Hip-Hip-Hooray!"

On the outskirts of the party, Reala levitates beside a tree.

"So your still sure you want to leave?" Asked Jackle who was hanging near him.

"Yes...I must..." He looks over at Ryan, "Jackle, take care of her for me."

"Alright."

"Tonight, I enter the black ocean..." "Good luck."

"All I need is for the stone to open a portal...but I shall wait until night..."

"You know Xavier might want to talk to you." "That is too bad...I wish to talk to no one...I hate goodbyes...

"You owe him at least."

"No..." Reala floats away. Jackle spots Ryan and August looking around. "They'll miss Reala..."

Xavier, now dressed in yellow overalls with a white shirt and sandals, walks over to them. His long hair has been put into a tidy braid that reaches his knees.

"Is everything alright?"

"Reala's gone."

Xavier looks around, "I thought I saw him a minute ago." "Same here."

The man looks down at the two, "He'll turn up."

"So." August smiled. "Used to breathing now?" "More than I was...I just have to get used to clothes, and gravity."

"Thank you about, well letting me still be August."

"I just felt bad if I didn't..."

"Now I just need to practice." "Think, 'Dream'."

_"Dream."_ He felt himself change, and become NiGHTs. "Ok what about for human?"

"You already know that one...You think of your mother." "Oh right."

Will and Helen arrive, "What's going on over here?"

"Nothing much." "Well, the burgers are ready."

"Great!" NiGHTS changed back to August. Helen grabs his hand, "Come on!"

Reala sees them run off, and sneaks into the house. He goes into Xavier's room, and takes the blue orb. He then floats over to the closet mirror, and waves his hand over the reflection, creating a portal. He sets the orb back on its stand, then flies through the portal. It closes behind him, and the room is quiet once more.

"Goodbye."


	32. Chapter 32: The End

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled program for this special news bulletin."

"Good day, Jasmine Richards here."

"And I am Rachel Jones this is a update on the jesters."

"As you all know, mysterious creatures flooded into our world just weeks ago, and the leader behind it all came to invade our world but three days ago."

"But he was foiled by the many jester that had been seen for several weeks. Even joined by one that we do not know."

They show a close up picture of Jackle.

"One of the jesters bravely gave his life to save humanity, identified as Daianala, one of the jesters that had kidnapped August Woods many weeks ago, and saved a small boy a few days after that."

"Right now thier location is not know but please let us have a moment of quiet for the fallen hero"

There is a minute's silence.

"To those who stopped the evil being, we thank you."

"That's really sweet." NiGHTS smiles at the T.V

"Yeah, now you're a hero here," Says Xavier.

Everyone had gone back to their appropriate homes, with Jackle and the other former Nightmaren bosses staying with Mr. Edwards and Mrs. Sinclair, since they have such a big backyard.

"Does that mean I have to wear a cape? Cuase that would look really goofy on me." "No...you don't have to."

"Good."

Xavier turns the tv off, "Alright, time for bed."

"Aw." "Come on, August...I'll let you go as NiGHTs..."

"Ok ok."

Xavier leads him to his room.

"Night." "Good night. Just use the Orb of Reflections when your ready." Xavier goes to bed.

August turns and picks it up. It glows slightly at his touch. Then he waves it over the mirror on his closet door. The reflection shimmers, then shows the entrance to the dream gate from the waterfall

He changes to NiGHTS and stuffs the orb inside his jacket.

Will and Helen greet him warmly when he goes through.

"Hello guys."

"We are waiting for the others to arrive."

"You remembered to let Owl come back right?" Asks Will.

"Opps!" "You better go get him, hero."

NiGHTS rolls his eyes with a smile and races to the lake. Owl had fallen asleep in Molly's room, sleeping in a cushioned chair with a wing over his face.

NiGHTS pokes Owl's face. He mutters something about takos and flutters his wings a little, then continues sleeping.

"Hey Oowwwll your tail is on fire.."

Owl mutters something about marshmallows and cheese.

"Ok time for a human trick." NiGHTS flew to the freezer and pulled ice cube out.

Owl continues to sleep.

Then he's suddenly woken by a cool chill. "WHOOOOWOOOOO!" The poor owl flies erratically around the room. "Coldcoldcoldcold!"

He flies into NiGHTs, and lands with a grunt on the ground.

"Awake now Owl?" "What?!"

NiGHTS smirks.

"A gentle wake up would have sufficed."

"Tried that."

Owl's feathers fluff up.

"Ready to go?" "Go where?"

"To the dream gate." "Ah, alright."

Owl hops onto his shoulder. Then NiGHTS opens a portal. "Here they come!"

"Hey guys!" "Heya, NiGHTs!" Greeted the four dreamers. Molly and Ryan also arrived at the Dream Gate. Over them, the evil Nightmare clouds have parted, and a large moon, planets, and twinkling stars can be seen.

Ryan looks around in awe. "This is the world of Dreams, Ryan," Says Elliot, smiling.

"Wow!" "Anywhere you want to go first?"

"I don't know!" "How about the valley?" Asks Will. "NiGHTs can turn into a raft, and we can race down the river."

"You can do that?!"

"Of course he can!" Answers Will.

"He can also transform into other things, like a dolphin and a dragon," Continues Helen.

"Dragon! I want to see the dragon please^^"

"You still have that persona, NiGHTs?"

"It's my favorite." He pulled it out of his jacket.. As soon as he puts in on his face, his form changes in a flash of light. A great roar is heard as a long, sleek jester dragon paraloops above their heads.

Will and Helen clap their hands in excitement.

"Wow!"

Claris smiles, as Owl sits on Molly's shoulder. Ryan races all around. "Wow!"

The friends all begin to have a good time; NiGHTs, Owl, Elliot, Claris, Will, Helen, Molly, and Ryan.

NiGHTS even gave Ryan a ride. Soon, the group notices something.

"What is it, Molly?" Asks Elliot.

"I haven't seen either my brother or Reala."

Claris looks around, "That's odd." "Has anyone seen them?"

"Since entering Nightopia? No," Answers Will.

"Not at all." "I think I know," Says Owl.

"What?"

"You won't like this," Owl flies over to his perch.

"I believe Xavier can no longer come to Nightopia because of Daianala's death. He can only have dreams, shallow dreams. As for Reala, he has probably already plummeted into the black ocean...I'm sorry."

"Oh..."

The friends are all silent.

"I'm sorry, Ryan," Says Helen.

"It's alright." The rest of the night seems a bit sad. Will and Helen try to keep everyone's spirits up.

"Let's go swiming!" NiGHTS smiled.

"Great idea! The underwater beach sounds like a great place to go!" Says Elliot.

"I'll go Dolphin^^"

"Let's go! Follow me, everyone!" Helen goes to the first of her doors, and opens it wide.

In a flash of light, the group of friends find themselves surrounded by coral. Nightopians come to greet them. "Look at the bubbles!" "You can make really big bubbles if you want," Giggles Helen.

"Can you show me?" Ryan asked.

"Sure, anyone else want to play?" "Owl does!" NiGHTs pushed the bird.

"Hey!"

"Pllleaasee" "I would rather not."

"No.

Ryan pushes a bubble on his head. "Opps!" "Ah!" Owl fidgets, desperate to get it off.

"Sorry Owl!" She pulls it off. Owl regains his composure, but fluffs up when he hears some of the others laughing.

"Hahaahhah!" "Why don't you try having a bubble on your head?"

"S-sorry..hehehehe"

Owl sits on a tree of coral, still puffed up.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game!"

"Aw^^ We love you too much"

The dolphin smiles. "Let's go swiming!" "CANNON BALL!" Shouts Elliot, followed by the biggest splash anyone has ever seen.

"Whoa!" All the girls get drenched. "Elliot!" "Sorry, you looked a little wilted. Ha ha!"

"Let's dunk him!" "Oh shoot!" Elliot starts to swim for his life.

"Get him NiGHTS!" "Not you too, old pal?!"

NiGHTS squeaks mischievously. "Et tu, NiGHTs?!" Elliot swims even faster. But he was no match for the dolphin jester.

"Ah!" He is dragged under. NiGHTS dunks him. "You got 'im! You got 'im!

"Yea!" Claris looks at him, "You can let him up now."

NiGHTS lets him go. Elliot comes up, gasping for air, "I'm gonna wake up if you keep doing that!"

"Hehehehe." "Don't start acting like Jackle."

'Don't make me get him" "You wouldn't."

"Try me^^" "He still needs to help the former Nightmarens in their rehabilitation."

"I do wonder what thier going to do."

"They have a choice to live here and rebuild Nightopia, or to stay there and find new lives for themselves," Answers Owl.

"Ah." Owl looks up, "Night will soon be over..."

"Aw.." Ryan whines. "Oh well." "We can look for the human Reala!"

"Yea!"

"Good luck...He may be even harder to find."

"It was lucky that NiGHTS was near us at all." "Way to shoot down out enthusiasm, guys," Says Will.

"Sorry." Before anyone can say more, they all vanish as they wake up.

-

A few days later. School is back in session.

August looks out the passenger window of Molly's car. "What if people ask questions? Or figure out it wasn't a random kidnapping."

"Just be yourself, August," Says Helen. "Don't worry about them."

"Just act um...August normal." "And that should be a piece of cake," Adds Will.

"Are they having cake at lunch?" August asked.

"And there is August," Says Will, rolling his eyes. They all luagh.

~~~~~~~

A few new students enter the school from the orphanage. A few girls of different ethnicities, as well as boys.

A kid with spiky blond hair among them, "I wish Ash and Rein were here."

"Me too." Said a small brown haired girl. He looks down at her, "Will ya quit following me?"

"Please. I don't know anyone here." "Neither do I, pipsqueak...And don't think you can be part of the gang just because your following me."

"Lay off the kid will ya, Raymond," Says a black haired boy dressed in all black, with black eyeliner under his blue eyes, "She is just as anxious as the rest of us."

"My name is Ray, you emo," Says the blond, "And you better remember it, Zane."

The three kids see Will, Helen, and August walk by. "Oh are you guys new?" "We're from the orphanage," Says Zane smoothly.

August looks at him.

"Oh we can show you around." Offered Will. "Thanks, but no thank, bub," Snorts Ray, "We don't need help from wimps like you."

"Hey just offering." Zane nods, "I will keep your offer in mind." He notices August staring at him, "Uh...may I help you?"

August blinks. "Um no sorry." Zane shrugs, and follows Ray as he fumes into the school, with the girl still following him.

"Well we should hurry to first period." "Luckily, we are in that room together," Says Will.

"I hate math."

"We can help you August," Reassures Helen, setting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Helen."

She smiles.

As soon as they enter the school, people notice August. Most had been really worried, like the teachers and principal, while some bombarded him with questions.

"I um..." He looks at them, feeling totally lost. Will and Helen get him through the crowd and into their classroom, "Sorry guys, no autographs." "Thank you." August sighs.

Helen giggles, "No worries."

"Man..."

Will looks at August, "What is it?" "I hope I don't have fan girls."

"That would probably be NiGHTs..."

"Hey!" "What? He is your heroic alter ego," Whispers Will.

"I am not wearing a cape." "And you shouldn't, those things are choking hazards," Says Helen. _(Edna Mode: "NO CAPES!")_

The rest of the day goes without much happening.

At the elementary school down the road, Ryan is very quiet. She misses Reala.

She hoped at least he was somewhere nice.

Later that day, after school, Xavier, now known as to the kids, drives by to pick up all four of them. He first picks up August, Will, and Helen from their school, "So, how was your first day back, guys?"

"Could of been alot worse."

"Why do you say that?"

"People swarming him."

Xavier chuckles, "Oh that...we are going to fix that later this week. August, you and the rest of us are going to be interviewed by Jasmine and Rachael. Hopefully after that, you won't be bothered so much."

"Can I go fight something instead.." August already looked nervous.

"Don't worry August, we will be with you every step of the way," Says Will.

"Just pretend you are going onstage to sing," Adds Helen.

"OH maybe I can sing a song there." "If it makes you feel better, do it. I am sure they won't mind."

The car pulls up to Ryan's elementary school.

Ryan was waiting outside and headed over. Mr. Daniels opens the door for her, smiling with his deep purple eyes, "Hello Ryan, how was school?"

"Good. I had a nice day." "That's good to hear." Mr. Daniels drives down the road. Suddenly, a large armored truck speeds past them, with three police cars in pursuit.

"Whoa!" Shouts Will.

(Hero time for NiGHTs) "What's going on?" "Looks like a police chase of a stolen truck," Answers Mr. Daniels.

August looks out the window.

"What do you say, NiGHTs? Hero time?" "Yes." August smiles.

"Go get 'em."

August smiles and races out of the car.

Mr. Daniels smiles, as Will, Helen, and Ryan cheer.

A bright light engulfs him, and NiGHTs flies off, ready to save the day as the guardian of Nightopia, and new defender of Reality.

**(End story)**  
**(WHOOHOO!)**

**(Don't worry there is a follow up story and I will start posting soon)**


	33. Follow Up

New story! Nights Hope in Reality. After you read all existing chapter (at the time) please throw any suggestions and idea my way. And I'll let my co writer and me, look it over and see what we think. 


End file.
